My Crappy Life
by Irlynn
Summary: A young girl was taken in by a couple after she ran away from home. A few years after, her foster parents die in an accident. She is then sent to live with her only relative, one that she has not met, a stoic and emotionless teenager by the name of Kai. I
1. Endless Sorrow

My Crappy Life  
This is really cool..... I always add in some OC in here...Whee....!!  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimers are really annoying... Doesn't anyone else think so too?  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own My Crappy Life...I wonder who she's talking about though...  
Ayumi: On with the story then!! **shoves Tyson away **Hmm...wonder who my victim shall be...Mwahahahaha!!!**  
  
**'blah' –thinking  
"blah" –talking  
(blah)-author's notes  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 1: Endless Sorrow  
  
_Endless sorrow is all I feel.  
This is all I know.  
My whole life was nothing but sadness  
sorrow and grief.  
Regretting everyday of my life.  
Torn apart from the light of  
Happiness, Love  
Hope.  
  
_A young girl was walking along the river's edge staring at the calm water flowing along. Nothing to her could be more beautiful than that, nothing. She watched as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Suddenly remembering something, she looked at her watch, 6:35 pm. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, "I'm late." She started sprinting down the road to her house. As she neared the house, she slowed down her pace, silently opening the door and slipping inside. She walked towards the kitchen where she was to make dinner for the family, when she heard that no one seemed to be home, she sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank god they aren't home yet,' she thought, 'or I don't think I could've handled not being able to go to school for another few weeks. Man, my grades are so bad, I don't think that I could even get a job if I graduated.' (If you didn't already guess, Kia gets beaten by her father, her mother is much kinder to her, but wouldn't disagree with her husband.) As Kia was about to start cooking dinner, the phone suddenly rang. She went to pick it up, leaving the cooking utensils on the counter.  
"Hello?" she said, "This is the Kalinnikov residence. Kia Kalinnikov speaking."  
"Kia Kalinnikov?" said the voice on the other side.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I have very bad news for you, Miss Kalinnikov," said the voice.  
"What is it?"  
"Your parents have died," stated the voice, "They were in a accident on the highway."  
"Oh."  
"Do you have any relatives that you can stay with now?"  
"Uh...Yes."  
"Good, then you are to move to your relatives until you are old enough to live on your own. Everything that your parents have left are to be given to you, it was stated in their will that everything that they ever have are to be given to you."  
"Will?"  
"Yes, before your mother died, she was able to write a short will giving you everything."  
"T-thank you." Kia put the phone down. She just stood there for a moment, thinking of what just happened. A small smile started to appear on her face.  
  
A few days later...(evening)  
  
"God, how long is this stupid cab ride gonna be?" asked Kia. Kia was heading to some city in Japan where she was to stay with some relative of hers that she did not know. She'd called a few days ago saying that she would be moving in with them for a while, until she could live by herself. "Are we there yet?" asked Kia for the billionth time.  
"Almost there missy, it's just round the corner," answered the driver.  
"Really?"  
"Yup. You see the tower and roof sticking up over those trees?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that's where you'll be going."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Are you there for business for like, a company or something?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well, 'cause that's the only reason the other people who went there are for."  
"Oh."  
"So what's your reason?"  
"I have some family business to take care of. I was hoping that the relatives who live there can let me live on my own someplace else."  
"Family business eh? Well, I guess you're in luck then."  
"Why?"  
"Well, that's 'cause your relative ain't gonna care whether you stay or not or what happens to you. He just won't care."  
"Well that's good. But why though? Shouldn't he at least be interested a little bit?"  
"Nah, he's a cold person. Not the sociable kind. He took over the family business when he was a boy."  
"How old is he now?"  
"Well, from what I saw of him and heard from his butler, he's about sixteen I guess."  
"WHAT!? He's only sixteen?"  
"Uh...I think so," answered the cab driver, "We're here."  
As Kia got out of the cab, she saw the huge mansion loom over her. 'Well, I guess I'll be living here for a while, and I'd better get used to it,' she thought. As she made her way to the front door, it suddenly opened and a middle-aged man stood there. "Are you Miss Kia?"  
"Yes," said Kia.  
"Good," said the man, "I am Gustov the butler. I shall be looking after you as well as the young master."  
"Where is he anyways?"  
"He is currently away on business in the city."  
"Oh."  
"Let me take your bags for you."  
"Uh...thanks." Kia followed Gustov upstairs to the second floor and down a long hallway, made a few turns here and there and stood in front of a pair of oak doors.  
"This will be your room from now on young Mistress," said Gustov as he opened the huge oak doors, revealing a huge and elegant room. Kia walked inside to see the room more clearly and found it to her liking. There was a dark navy blue carpet with ultramarine designs, satin baby blue and dark ultramarine silk curtains hanging from the top of the balcony windows, and on other windows, to the floor. The four-poster bed was king sized with different shades of blue for the bedding and had navy blue curtains; the walls were painted a sky blue and there was a bathroom to the side of the room, and you guessed it, it was also blue. There was a walk-in closet built into one wall and a small bureau on each side of the bed. A computer and desk were placed into a corner and bookshelves lined against another wall. Two armchairs, a couch and a table were placed in front of the shelves and a TV was by the desk. A phone and alarm clock was placed on one of the bureaus and a CD/ tape player/ radio as on the other bureau. There were many other things in her room that seemed too good to be true.  
Kia started to unpack her things, she had brought all her clothes, books, accessories and other things along with her. First she put all her clothes away into the closet, which had some clothes and gowns put in there for her. 'Hmm...so that's why he asked for what my clothes sizes were,' she thought, 'I guess he's kinda nice buying some clothes for me.' Secondly, she shelved her books and was surprised that there were some new books on the shelves as well. 'Wow,' thought Kia, 'he must have spent some money for these things.' Lastly, she put the rest of her things away and put her bags into the closet as well. Kia then took a quick shower and went to bed. She fell asleep instantly.


	2. Tours and Cellphones

Review reviews reviews!!! I need reviews!!! Just kidding!! I just need time to write this!! . I have writer's block!!! Argh!! But that's only when I write too much at once...  
  
Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade...but I wish I kinda did...as well as lots of other animes...and wat is Scrapped Princess about? I can't really translate everything...  
Tyson: ...-.-''  
Max: Sugar!!  
Kenny: Tyson get back to training!!  
Hilary: Has anyone seen Kai?  
Rei: I'm sure he's at the beach.  
Kia: This is all messed up...  
Everyone: Who are you?  
Kia: Nobody important?  
Ayumi: On with the story!!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 2: Tours and Cellphones  
  
As the first rays of morning dawned, Kia was still asleep. Then we just have to fast forward to 10:00am when Kia wakes up. Just as Kia wakes up, she looks around her new room trying to figure out all that had happened the day before. 'Hmm...I remember coming here in a cab, then the butler...uh...what was his name again...oh yah, Gustov. Then he showed me to my room saying that 'the master' is out to business. And I took a shower then fell asleep,' thought Kia. "And that's just what happened..." Kia got out of bed, changed into street clothes and wandered outside her room. She was trying to get to the dining room, but instead, ended up in the kitchen.  
"Umm...excuse me," said Kia, "but can you tell me where the dining room is?"  
"Of course young mistress," said a servant, "It's just a hallway and two rooms away. Remember to take a right turn at the end of the hallway."  
"Thank you," said Kia, "So can I help with anything?"  
"Oh no, mistress, we're fine here."  
"Please, I'd really like to help."  
"Fine. You can peel the apples." Kia started towards the apples and started to peel them. After she'd finished peeling them a few minutes later, she took another apple and went out to find the dining room.  
"No where did the dining room go?" Kia asked herself as she wandered around in the halls. Though by this time, she wasn't interested in going to the dining room. So in the end, she ended up at the front door.  
"Well, I guess I'll just go out," she said to herself, "I'll just tour the city by myself."  
As Kia walked around the city, she came by a newsstand and decided that she needed a map to get her around, without getting lost, she bought one. While she was wandering around the city going around looking for the old houses, she came across a particular house. It was also a dojo. Since she was pretty curious at what was going on inside, she walked in. As soon as she did, an old man jumped in front of her and started talking.  
"Hey young missy, you here to join the dojo? Good!" shouted the old grandpa.  
"No, I was just-"Kia was cut off as the old man kept talking.  
"Come on come on, don't just stand there."  
"GRANDPA!!!" shouted the voice of a boy. Kia turned her head to see a boy with dark navy blue hair wearing a cap and had stormy blue eyes.  
"Grandpa! How many times have I told you, not to scare the guests!! Now go back inside." As the old man left, the boy turned to Kia and apologized, "Hey, sorry 'bout my gramps, he's kinda excited to see some new people come."  
"Oh, that's alright."  
"No, really, I'm very sorry."  
"I'm pretty much used to having people do that to me," said Kia while shaking her head.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, ok. Hey what are you here for?"  
"Just looking around the city."  
"My friends and I can show you around!"  
"Sure, at least I won't get lost this time, hopefully."  
"C'mon follow me, my friends are in the back. And by the way, my name's Tyson."  
"I'm Kia, pleased to meet you Tyson." As they walked to the back, almost everyone's heads looked up to see a girl walk in with Tyson.  
"Who's she?" asked Hilary.  
"It's a new girl," said Max.  
"Well, yeah, but what she doing here?" said Hilary.  
"She's cute," said Rei.  
"Hey guys, this is Kia, she's new around here," said Tyson.  
"Well, duh." Said Hilary.  
"Well, I told her we'd give her a tour around the city."  
"Nooooo!!! You have training!" screamed Kenny.  
"KENNY!!!" whined Tyson, "I've had enough training today."  
"You should all learn to be more like Kai!! I mean, he went to the beach to train already," said Kenny.  
"K-K-Kai?" stuttered Kia, her face going white, "K-Kai H-Hiwat-tari?"  
"Uh, yeah, that's him," said Tyson.  
"Are you alright?" asked Rei, "Your face is kinda white."  
"Maybe she doesn't want to get caught by him 'cause she's a convict!!" screeched Hilary.  
"Whatever," said Kia, her expression totally changed.  
"Uh, Kia? What happened to you?" asked Tyson.  
"Nothing, just leave me alone," said Kia. She walked away. As she stormed away from the dojo, Kai walked up to the dojo. As he entered, he saw everyone was wearing a weird looking face. When the Bladebreakers saw their team captain, they snapped out of it all talking to him at once.  
"Kai, Kai, there was this weird girl who came here and..."(Tyson)  
"Hey Kai, this girl just changed from scared to expressionless..."(Max)  
"This really obnoxious new girl was here..."(Hilary)  
"A cute new girl was here and we said we'd give her a tour, but she ran away..."(Rei)  
"Would you all just shut up!!!" yelled Kai, "God, why don't you all just talk one at a time so what you're all trying to say would make some frikking sense."  
"Oh." Was all they could say.  
"You go first Rei."  
"Well there was a cute new girl who came here and we said we'd give her a tour of the city-"  
"Oh shit!" said Kai, as he remembered something.  
"Uh...can I go on?"  
"Yes."  
"Well......blah blah blah... and that's it," finished Rei.  
"So her name is Kia?" asked Kai, "Kia Kalinnikov?"  
"Well, we know her first name is Kia, but not her last name," said Rei.  
"I'm dead," muttered Kai.  
"Why?" asked Rei.  
"What?"  
"Why are you dead?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"SO?"  
"Argh...Leave me alone!" Kai stormed back to his mansion.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
"oh, Miss Kalinnikov," called Gustov.  
"What is it Gustov?"  
"Master Kai wants me to give you this," said Gustov, holding out a cellphone, "He said that if you need to ask him something or talk to him about something, you should call him. Or if you need a ride back, you just call home and ask to be picked up."  
"Oh, thanks. I'm going out for while," said Kia as she walked out the door once again. When she was a while away from the mansion, she took out the cellphone and called Kai. She walked towards the beach thinking to take a walk along the shoreline. The phone rang a few times before a voice answered, "Yes? This is Kai."  
"Hello? Kai?"  
"Yes, I'm Kai. Who are you?"  
"I'm Kia, Kia Kalinnikov."  
"Oh. What is it?"  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for all those things you had bought for me in my room and stuff."  
"No problem."  
"So...umm...where are you?"  
"Going back to the mansion."  
"Oh, I'm eating in town tonight, so can you tell Gustov?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
"And I might be home late, I usually am."  
"Hm...sure. Bye."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Are you always expressionless?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Still thanks for taking me in."  
"Whatever. Bye."  
"Bye." Kia ended the call and started to walk into the city to find a good restaurant to eat in.  
  
-SOB- yes I know it really sucks...but it's due to stupid writer's block....please forgive me....


	3. Onakaga sukimashita

Gomen!!!! Hontouni gomen!!! I just want to take a break from writing for a while and it's also cuz I ran out of ideas already...writing a lot makes me run out of ideas, good ideas. So I'll post this "funny" chapter up for you guys...  
  
Ayumi: I don't own Beyblade, but I own Kia and Lavender Eclipse!!  
Tyson: What's Lavender Eclipse?  
Ayumi: Lavender Eclipse is a comic!!!  
Tyson: Really? I never heard of it...  
Ayumi: Well duh!! I'm still drawing it, but you're distracting me!!  
Kia: And on with the story!!  
  
My Crappy Life Short Episodes  
Chapter 1: Onaka-ga sukimashita (I'm Hungry)  
  
"ARGH!!!! I'm starving!!!!" Yelled Tyson.  
"Not my problem," said Kai.  
"But!"  
"Tyson!!! You're supposed to concentrate on your training not your stomach!!" cried Kenny.  
"But Kenny!! I can't concentrate on an empty stomach!!" whined Tyson.  
"Mmmm!!!! Chocolate good!!!" said Max as he walked in on Tyson and Kenny's arguing, eating chocolates!!  
"Chocolates.....," drooled Tyson.  
"Mine!" said Max.  
"C'mon Maxie!! Just a tiny bit?" pleaded Tyson making a doggy face.  
"NO! Mine!" repeated Max.  
"These cookies are good!" said Rei as he too, walked in eating cookies. Chocolate chip cookies!!  
"Really?" asked Hilary as she took some as well. "WOW! These are great!!! Where'd you get them?"  
"Kia gave them to me," answered Rei as he stuffed more cookies in his mouth.  
"Give me some," said Hilary as she took some cookies from Rei.  
"Can I have some?" asked Tyson.  
"No Tyson, you may not!" said Hilary, "You still have to finish training."  
"But!"  
"No buts!" screeched Hilary.  
"Wow these are great Kia!" said Kenny as he took another bite of muffin.  
"Muffins..." Tyson drooled, again.  
"None for you until you finish training," said Kenny.  
"Aww....," whined Tyson, "but...hey! Where'd Kai go?"  
"Never mind Kai, he already finished training," said Kenny, still eating the muffin.  
"Oh, he's inside," said Kia.  
"What's he doing inside?" asked Hilary.  
"Ea—" Kia was cut off by a voice.  
"This cake is great!!!" yelled Kai. Every sweat dropped anime style.  
"He's inside eating my homemade chocolate vanilla cake," said Kia.  
"Let's go get some," said Hilary.  
"C'mon Chief!" said Rei.  
"Can you watch Tyson for us Kia?" asked Kenny.  
"Sure."  
"Why can't I have any food?" cried Tyson.  
"Just finish your training," said Kia. And so Tyson started training, but was distracted by his friends eating all those sweets in front of him...  
"Why me?" cried Tyson.  
  
END!!  
  
So how was it? Hope you ppl liked it!!


	4. Lavender Eclipse

This is my fourth story and second Beyblade one. If any of you people have read Painful Memories in Our Life, then you should know that I haven't updated in a while, and I don't really plan updating it for some time...I need ideas!!! Can you people give me ideas? I'll give you a big cookie!! And as you might have heard...I won't be updating this thing for some time since school is starting!!!  
  
Ayumi: I don not own beyblade...sigh but I want to!!!!  
Tyson: Then you should've thought of it before...  
Ayumi: But I was still a small little kid that time!!  
Kai: Not our problem then.  
Ayumi: Meanie...  
Kia: Pay no attention to him. He's always like that to everyone, to his friends and relatives...sigh He has no respect whatsoever towards anyone...  
Ayumi: I see what you mean...Well, on with the story!!!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 3: Lavender Eclipse  
  
Kia wandered around the city looking for a good restaurant to eat at. She was looking inside a Chinese restaurant and not looking where she was going and walked right into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry!" apologized Kia.  
"No, it's alright," said the stranger.  
"No, really I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry," apologized Kia, again.  
"No, really, wait, Kia?" said the stranger.  
"Uh, yes, that's me, but how do you know my name?" asked Kia.  
"Don't you remember this afternoon?" asked the boy, "I'm Rei Kon, the Chinese guy back at that house you walked into."  
"Rei...?" repeated Kia, she thought for a minute, "Oh! Rei! Now I remember!"  
"Well, that's good," said Rei.  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Kia.  
"Looking for somewhere to eat. You?"  
"Same here."  
"Wanna find some good place to eat together?"  
"Like a date?"  
"No...more like friends," said Rei, slowly.  
"Oh, ok then," said Kia, "I can't stand dates."  
"Then let's find some good place to eat."  
"What kind of food you had in mind?"  
"I dunno, I'm fine with anything."  
"Oh, ok then. I really wanted to try this Japanese restaurant," said Kia.  
"Where is it?"  
"A few blocks down the street," answered Kia.  
"Oh, ok, walk or get a ride?"  
"I can walk."  
"Ok then, let's go," said Rei as the two of them started walking down the street.  
When they reached the restaurant, Rei stopped and stared.  
"Are you sure you want to eat here?" he asked in amazement.  
Kia looked at the restaurant and nodded, "Yup, this is the place."  
"Well, I heard the food here is great and all, but do you think we have enough money to pay for the food?" asked Rei.  
"Why?"  
"It's expensive."  
"No problem," assured Kia, "I have plenty of money with me, and if it isn't enough I could use my credit."  
"Oh, ok then," said a very unsure Rei. The two of them walked inside the building and was greeted by someone who showed them to a table. Soon, a waiter came by and took their orders.  
"So what would your orders be?" asked the waiter.  
"I'll have the 'A combo'(udon noodles, tempura, side dish, miso soup and rice), number 7(salmon and tuna sashimi combo), hand rolls and a can of grape soda," ordered Kia.  
"And you sir?"  
"I'll also have the 'A combo', number 10(California rolls) and a glass of iced tea," ordered Rei.  
"Thank you," said the waiter and she walked away.  
"Ne, Kia?" started Rei.  
"What?"  
"Do you think we can pay for all that?" He finished.  
"Why?" asked Kia looking at him in a weird way.  
"Well, because the food prices looked pretty expensive," stated Rei.  
"No worries."  
"..."  
After waiting fifteen minutes the food and drinks came. As Kia started to eat the food, Rei just looked at his. Kia noticed.  
"What's the matter? Food not your taste?" she asked.  
"No," said Rei, then started to eat as well. There wasn't much talking while they ate and when the bill came, Rei went wide-eyed.  
"$145.71?!" he gasped. Kia looked at the bill as well.  
"Hmm...no biggie," she said calmly, "at least, not as big as my last dinner."  
"So how much was your last dinner," asked a shaky Rei.  
"Umm...let's see...oh yah! It was around $2098.85 last time," said Kia smiling.  
"$2098.85?" repeated Rei, "What did you do?"  
"Ordered Italian, Greek and Chinese for dinner," answered Kia, "Here, let me pay for the dinners. A treat."  
"Ok...," Rei said slowly, "I'll take you to dinner some other time then, it'll be my treat."  
"Sure," said Kia as they walked out the restaurant.  
"I wondering," started Rei.  
"Yah?"  
"How rich are you anyways? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but yah..."  
"Hmmm? How rich am I? I guess I was a millionaire before today..." Kia said slowly.  
"So what are you now?"  
"I think a multi-billionaire..." guessed Kia.  
"How...?" gasped Rei.  
"Well, my real parents died a left me a few thousand dollars and after my foster parents died, they left me a bit more than a million dollars and everything else they owned," explained Kia, "So that's how I'm a millionaire, and I became a multi-billionaire because of this relative of mine."  
"Oh..."  
"I still have to work though, my foster father owned a company and he said that since he had no other child the company would be mine after his death. So now I have to manage the company," said Kia.  
"What's your father's company called?" asked Rei.  
"Lavender Eclipse," answered Kia smiling, "He named it after my mother, Lavender."  
"It's a like a mini-mall right?"  
"Yeah, it's just around the corner too," said Kia, "Wanna go there? It doesn't close until midnight, and it's only 9:50 right now."  
"Sure," answered Rei.  
"C'mon then!"  
"So why did you ask if I wanted to come here?" asked Rei as they walked around to the different stores.  
"I want to get a present for my relative, he was nice enough to take me in," said Kia.  
"Oh, would he take you in even if you were a real bad ass?"  
"Yes." The two continued to walk along, when Rei spotted some people he knew.  
"Hey!" he called out, "Lee! Mariah! Gary! Kevin! Over here!"  
The White Tigers looked towards the direction of the shouting and they all saw Rei. Mariah instantly bounded towards Rei as Lee fast walked and Gary and Kevin ran towards him.  
"Oh Rei! I missed you soooo much!" cried Mariah.  
"I missed you too Mariah."  
"Rei!" cried Kevin.  
"Hey Kev!"  
"Hiyaa Rei," said Gary.  
"Hey Gary, hope your not hungry."  
"Hello Rei. I see your fine," said Lee.  
"You too Lee!"  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet a new friend of mine," said Rei as he gestured towards where Kia was standing.  
"Who?" asked Mariah.  
Rei looked at where Kia was standing, "Well, she was here a second ago."  
He started to look around more and found Kia standing by a jewellery store with her back to him and the others. She was talking on her cell.  
"She's the girl talking on the cell over there," said Rei as he pointed at Kia. They walked closer to where Kia was standing talking on her cell. As they neared, they could hear her conversation.  
"I don't care, just get the products there by tomorrow morning," said Kia sternly, she ended the call and turned around, her face cold looking. When she saw Rei and his friends looking at her in a weird way, she instantly changed her expression.  
"So, what was that about?" asked Rei.  
"Problems with the delivery of some items for the clothing shop," said Kia, "but it's fine now."  
"Oh. Ok," said Rei, "Anyways, these are my friends from China..."  
"Hmm...China, nice place."  
"Uhh...yeah, this is Mariah..."  
"Hi!"  
"And this is Gary, Kevin and Lee," finished Rei.  
"Hi," said Kevin, Lee and Gary.  
"And guys, this is Kia."  
"Hi," said Kia as her cellphone rang. She looked at the screen 'home'. "Sorry guys, gotta take this call, wouldn't want anyone back home to worry."  
"That's alright," said Lee, "We can wait."  
Kia nodded, "Hello? This is Kia Kalinnikov speaking."  
"Hello? Miss Kia?" said Gustov.  
"Yes? What is it Gustov?"  
"Master Kai would like to speak to you."  
"Then why didn't he call himself? Well, never mind, put him on."  
"Yes, at once mistress. Master Kai, mistress will speak to you now," announced Gustov as he passed the phone to Kai.  
"Hello? Kia?"  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing really. You just have to be home in another hour and a half."  
"Is that all you called me for you bastard?" screamed Kia.  
"Whatever, bye then."  
"Fine," said Kia as she ended the call.

"So, who was it?" asked Rei, apparently surprised at Kia's scream.  
"Oh, well, it was the butler, then my relative," answered Kia, "I'm expected home in an hour and a half."  
"Oh, ok then," said Rei.  
"So, what store do you guys want to go to first?" asked Kia.  
"Can we go to the clothes store since it's right in front of us?" asked Mariah.  
"Sure," said Kia. They all went into the clothes store, and Mariah went around looking at every piece of clothing while everyone else just followed. Mariah stopped as she noticed that Kia wasn't doing the same thing.  
"Don't you like clothes?" asked Mariah.  
"Well, yeah, but I've already seen all these," said Kia as she picked out a pink and black Chinese outfit and held it in front of Mariah, "here, how about this one?"  
Mariah looked at it and took it to the fitting room to try it on. When she came out, she said, "Oh, it's wonderful!"  
"You want it?" asked Kia.  
Mariah nodded, "Yes! But I don't have enough money to buy these kinds of clothes."  
Kia ignored her comment, "How much is it?"  
"Umm...$125.00," said Mariah as she read the tag.  
"Well, here's a cute bag to go with it, and some shoes as well, go try it on," said Kia holding a matching purse and shoes. Mariah rushed back to the fitting room again and came out once again, looking really happy.  
"Wow these are great!" she exclaimed. Everyone else agreed. She went back to the fitting room and took the clothes, purse and shoes back out. Kia took them and went to the cash register desk and paid for them. Everyone just watched wide-eyed, Mariah's eyes were bigger than all of theirs.  
"C'mon guys!" called Kia, "Let's go!"  
Everyone rushed to catch up with Kia, as they stopped in front of her, Kia held out the bag with the clothes, shoes and purse out to Mariah, "Here, a present for you."  
Mariah was speechless, well, almost, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" When she looked in the bag, she found the receipt and read the total cost of the items, "$246.18?! But Kia! You shouldn't have!"  
"It's alright," said Kia.  
"Yah, I was just as surprised when the dinner bill came, but she still paid for it," said Rei.  
"So, where do we go next?" asked Kia.  
"The comic store!" cried Kevin.  
"Food court!" said Gary, "I'm hungry."  
"Is there a blading store?" asked Lee.  
"Yup! We also have an arcade where you can blade against other people," said Kia.  
"We...?" inquired Mariah and Lee.  
"Ok, guys, this might kinda sound weird and crazy, but Kia owns the Lavender Eclipse Company," explained Rei.  
"You mean this store as well?" asked Kevin.  
"Yup! I own everyone of the Lavender Eclipse Malls around the world," said Kia.  
"But how? What about the previous owner?" asked Lee.  
"He was my father, unfortunately, he died. You all had better not start feeling sorry or you'll end up like Rei here."  
"Why? What happened to him?"  
"She blackmailed me. . "  
"Anyways, where are we going next? Hmm...how about the comic store?"  
"All right!" cried Kevin.  
  
That's all for this chappie!! Please REVIEW!!! Or I really won't update!! This one is actually longer than all the other ones!! Look forward to the next one!!


	5. Comics!

Hiyaa!! I'm back!!! Anyways, I just love writing so much!! I hope I can make this chappie funny...  
  
Ayumi: Is anyone here?  
Kia: I am.  
Kai: So am I, regrettably.  
Tyson: I'm hungry.  
Gary: Gary hungry too.  
Kai: Ayumi does not own Beyblade and I am glad she barely puts me in this story. Thank God! I was in every chapter for the other frikken story...torture...  
Rei: Kai! How could you! She's just trying to write.  
Max: SUGAR!!!!!!  
Ayumi: On with the story then...  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 4: Comics, comics, comics!  
  
Kevin ran into the comic store as he soon as it was in sight. He was overjoyed at seeing so much comics. He went from shelf to shelf taking comics down and started reading them.   
"You like comics don't you?" asked Kia.  
"Oh yeah, these comics are great!" said Kevin, "I really want them all, but I don't have enough for it all."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get them all one day," said Kia with a knowing smile. "By the way, Kevin..."  
"What is it?"  
"Where are you staying, I thought that I can visit you guys."  
"Oh, at the Sakura Motel, I'm in room 10 with Gary and Mariah and Lee are in room 7," said Kevin.  
"Ok, thanks," said Kia. When nobody was watching, she went up to the counter and asked for a box of the comics Kevin was looking at and paid for them.  
"Oh, can you send these to the Old Sakura Motel? Room 10?" she asked the salesgirl.  
"Sure, Miss...?"  
"Kalinniov, Kia Kalinnikov."  
"Miss Kalinnikov."  
"Thank you," said Kia as she started to walk away.  
"Wait!" called the salesgirl, "Are you _the_ Kia Kalinnikov? The one who owns this place?"  
"Uh...that depends." Kia smiled and walked back to where everyone else was waiting for her, except Kevin, he was still reading. When she reached them, she said, "Well, where should we go next?"  
"Gary hungry," said Gary.  
"Sorry Gary, but we don't have much time before the store closes," said Mariah.  
"That's not a problem, why don't we meet back here in half an hour?" suggested Kia, "Kevin can keep reading, Gary can come with me to the food court to get some food and Mariah can go look at more clothes and Lee and Rei can go wherever you guys want to go."  
Everyone agreed. "I'll go with Kia," said Mariah.  
"The arcade is on the third floor!" said Kia. As she headed to the food court with Mariah and Gary, her phone started to ring again. She answered, and motioned for Gary and Mariah to go ahead.  
"Hello? Kia speaking."  
"Kia? It's me."  
"Kai? What do you want?"  
"Where are you?"  
"At Lavender Eclipse Mall near the food court. Why?" asked Kia.  
"Well, make sure you're home in an hour. Bye." Kai hanged up.  
  
Half and hour later...  
Everyone was back the doors of the comic store, all except Kia. Mariah was the first to notice this and pointed it out to everyone, "Hey, where's Kia?"  
"We she was with you," said Rei.  
"She was, but then she said she had to go somewhere," said Gary.  
"Well, we'd better call her," said Lee, "Do you know her phone number Rei?"  
"I don't know her cell number but I'm sure I remember her home phone number when it appeared on her cell's screen," said Rei, as Lee picked up a public phone and dropped in a few coins.  
"What's the number?" he asked.  
"03-3238-8528," answered Rei. As the phone was ringing, Lee gave the phone to him.  
"It would be better if you answered, you've known her longer," explained Lee.  
"Ok," said Rei as he took the receiver. The phone rang a few more times before someone answered.  
"Hello? Hiwatari residence, Kai Hiwatari speaking," answered Kai.  
"K-Kai?!" said a very surprised Rei.  
"Rei? Is that you?"  
"Sorry Kai, I thought I called the right number," apologized Rei.  
"Whatever." As he started to hang up.  
"Nope, not Kia's number," sighed Rei.  
"Wait, did you say Kia?" asked Kai.  
"Uhh...yea, do you know her?" asked Rei.  
"No, but you people were talking a lot about her." And then he hanged up.  
  
Please REVIEW!!


	6. Haircut

Hiyaa all!!! I know that I haven't updated this story in like, forever, (I'm really sorry!!) writing this when I actually have time, so just enjoy these short and funny, (I think) chappies for now!! And again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but with skool and all, I have to well this year due to the provincials and stuff coming up at the end of the year. I also I have other extra-curricular stuff as wellâso, I'm really sorry then  
  
Ayumi: Who will be my next victim**thinks **hmmm  
Tyson: Me me! Pick me!!  
Ayumi: Alright!  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade!!!! **squeals happily**  
Ayumi: I suck at science!!! XP  
Kia: Where'd that come fromâ?  
Kai: Who cares?  
Kia: âerrâright  
Ayumi: uhhâ -.-" What just happened here?  
Tyson: I dunno  
  
My Crappy Life-Special Episode 2  
Chapter 2: Fire!  
  
"Is the camera ready?" asked Kia as she looked at Kai holding the video camera. "Almost, I just need to put in a new tape," answered Kai as he stuck a new tape in, "Done!"  
"All right! We can finally start filming!!" cried Kia.  
Kai turns the camera on camera starts rolling and pointed it at Kia so her face came into view of the frame.  
"Hi everyone! This is Hiwatari Productions, I'm Kia, your host, and the guy filming is my faithful camera man- I mean, kid, guyâah whateverâmy faithful camera person, Kai!" commentated Kia. Camera turns to Kai  
"Don't you mean co-host?"  
"No, yesâsoâyou wouldn't care anyways," came Kia's voice off the camera.  
"Whatever. Hi, I'm Kai, Kia's CO-HOST, NOT CAMERA PERSON!!" said Kai.  
Camera turns back to Kia  
"Anyways, today we----"  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"As I was saying," continued Kia, "Kai and I got real bored so we decided to do something fun. **Points for Kai to turn camera to house door**."  
Seconds after the scream, a very wide-eyed Rei came running out of the house, screaming something about his hair. Kia motioned for Kai to get a close-up of Rei screaming and running.   
"Yes, as you probably guessed by now, we, Kai and me, took the liberty of cutting Rei's extremely long girly like hair for him so he'd look more like a boy instead of a girl **whisper** which Kai mistaken for onceâXP," said Kia.  
"I heard that," said Kai.  
"What?"  
"And I did not mistake him for a girl."  
"I didn't say that. You just said it yourself."  
"Uhâwhatever"  
"Anywaysâwe---"Kia was cut off.  
"What did you two do to my hair?!!?!" screamed Rei.  
"Nothing really," said Kia.  
"Yea, we just took our precious time to cut it for you so you wouldn't look like some girl," said Kai.  
"Wow!! Kai just said an entire sentence!!!" screeched Kia.  
"Yay!!!" cheered Rei.  
"" said Kai.  
"Now Rei looks like a boy" started Kia.  
"Hey! I always looked like one!!"  
"âand Kai can actually say a whole sentence!!" finished Kia.  
"Well, I'm never gonna do that again."  
"Well, that's it for Hiwatari Production #2! Tune in next time for more laughs. I'm your host Kia."  
"And your co-host Kai." points camera at himself  
"And I'm the victim" cried Rei.  
  
Well, that's it for number 2 of my extra chappiesâ ããã­ï¼åãªï¼


	7. Missing

Anyways...school has finally started!!!! Nooooo!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Now that the Bladebreakers are back from summer vacation...I can start picking on them again!!!  
Kai: I was never on vacation.  
Kia: Me neither.  
Tyson: Can I do the disclaimer again?  
Ayumi: No. Rei will do the disclaimer.  
Tyson: **glares at Rei** Aww...not fair.  
Rei: **sweat drops **Ayumi does not own Beyblade.  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 5: Missing  
  
"Hey! Where's Kia?" asked Mariah as she noticed that Kia wasn't there with them. "She said for us to meet her here now, and she isn't here herself."  
"Maybe she got lost," suggested Kevin, "or she could've just lost track of the time."  
"Maybe, but that couldn't really be possible you know, Kia couldn't have gotten lost in her own mall and she has a watch with her too!" stated Mariah.  
"Then there must be some other reason," said Rei.  
"Maybe she left?" suggested Lee.  
"She could've told us if she had to leave, like tell one of the shop owners to tell us that she'd left," said Rei.  
"Why don't we check if she came by here," said Mariah. As she walked to a nearby store.  
"Sure, that's a great idea," said Kevin.  
"Excuse me," said Mariah to a store clerk, "but have you seen a blue haired girl wearing really expensive clothes just walk by or something?"  
"Well, yes, I did," said the clerk, "she asked me to give a note to her friends. I suspect you are her friends, am I right?"  
"Yes, I'm Mariah."  
"Here's the note," said the clerk as she handed over a folded piece of paper.  
Mariah took the note back to where the rest of the White Tigers were waiting. She opened the note and read it out loud for everyone to hear.  
"_Well, I suppose you guys are looking for me right now, and I guess I have to say that I'm sorry, but something came up and I had to leave early. So, sorry about that. I guess that I won't be able to talk to guys more today, anyways here's the address to where I'm staying: 5021 Shizuoka St., Utsunomiya. (I made this up...so yah...) Just make sure you guys call before coming, ok? Phone number is 03-3238-8528, and my cell is 03-3238-8606.  
Kia._" Mariah finished reading the note.  
"Well, now at least we know where to find her...," said Kevin.  
"Yup," agreed Lee.  
"Hey, look at the number!" said Mariah.  
"What about it?" asked Rei.  
"Isn't that number the same one that you dialed at the public phone?"  
"Uh, yeah, looks like it," said Rei slowly, "Wait, then that means..."  
"The person on the other end was Kai right?" asked Lee.  
"Uhh...yeah, and that means that Kia either gave the wrong number or she's staying at Kai's place. I wonder how she got Kai to let her stay there..."  
"That's kinda amazing though," said Mariah, "She got Kai to let her stay, even if its only going to be for a short time."  
  
This is Ayumi!!! I won't be updating til sometime in the next month now, I think. Now that I have homework and lots of other stuff. I also have lots of tests!!! Anyways, I already have an idea for the next chappie, but you're all gonna have to wait. I need time to type it all down and with the load of homework I have, it seems kinda impossible.


	8. Surprise Surprise!

Hiyaa all again!!! I finally managed to get this story typed down!!! Yay!! Rejoice!!  
  
Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade...  
Tyson: o.O You finally said it yourself!!  
Ayumi: Watever.  
Tyson: You're acting weird...  
Ayumi: Watever.  
Tyson: Ok, now you're scaring me.  
Ayumi: Watever.  
Kai: Don't copy me.  
Ayumi: Watever.  
Kia: Are you sure you're not sick?  
Ayumi: Watever.  
Tyson: Uh...she's scaring me more now!!! **starts crying**  
Ayumi: Watever. **expressionless face**  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 6: Surprise, surprise!  
  
"Argh!" yelled Kia, "How long is this ride going to take?" She was in a taxi cab and on her way back to the mansion. Kai had told her to return just a few minutes ago. Kia thought back to when Kai called her...  
"_Kia?" said Kai.  
"Yeah?" answered Kia.  
"I need you to come home."  
"I still have half an hour you know, so why'd you need me to come back anyways?"  
"I received an invitation to a ball party, and you're going too."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes, it stated that all family members must attend."  
"But they don't know that I'm part of your family, do they?"  
"Well, I'm not sure."  
"So there!"  
"But they might. So just come in case."  
"And if they don't?"  
"We'll just say that you're a friend of the family's."  
"Really?" **sarcastic**  
"Yes, now come home. You need to change into something appropriate for this thing." **annoyed and pissed**  
"Whatever."  
"Kia." **starting to lose temper**  
"I'm going!" **frustrated with Kai**  
"I'll go on ahead to the ball. I'll leave the invitation with you."  
"Ok, but what about you? Don't you need one?" **confused**  
"They know who I am." **sigh of complete annoyance**  
"Ok, then. Bye."  
  
_So now here she was, in the cab. As soon as the cab stopped in front of the mansion, Kia got out, paid for the ride and ran up to the door of the mansion. As she got inside, she was greeted with maids waiting for her return to dress her up and send her off to the ball. The maids rushed her to her room and started working on her hair, it was ironed and curled so it bounced when she turned her head. Strands of diamonds were twisted into her hair and some were hanging down dangling like her hair. (really bad at descriptions) Next, they got her into a beautiful evening dress, since she didn't want to wear the puffy gown. The navy blue evening dress had silver lining around the neck and shoulder parts, and a diamond was placed in the middle of the neck. A silver sash was draped diagonally across from the left side (your left, looks right in the picture though) with a rose and the extra parts of the sash hanging down. The bottom half of the dress was silk covered with a thin satin layer. Oh, and the top half is made of velvet. Diamond chandelier earrings hang from her ears and glittered in the light as she went on her way to the limousine. (A/N: That was to take up space and to make this longer. XP) She wore a long dress coat over her evening dress to keep her warm in the cold of the night. (My English degraded as soon as school started.)  
During the ride to the ball party, Kia was wondering if anyone knew who she was. She doubted that anyone would be able to find out that she and Kai were related to each other in some way. She herself didn't even know the her relation to Kai, she just knew that she was related to him.  
"Wow, I guess this shows how little I know about my own family," Kia thought, "I guess I should look up our family history when I get back tonight, or maybe at school tomorrow. I am so glad that Kai goes to an all boys private school instead of a public or just a private school. Hmm...so what was my school called again? Oh, yeah, it's Okinawa High (don't ask, it just came to me. I think it's from this other anime that I was watching, but I would've forgotten which one by now since I've watched quite a few anime.) Hmm...Okinawa High, guess I picked a normal public school then. I wonder if I need to wear a uniform though, but if I didn't get a letter or something about the uniform stuff then I guess it's alright." As Kia was still thinking about her new school, the limousine suddenly came to a halt in front of a very large mansion, though not as big as the one Kia's living in.  
"Wow, this place is huge," thought Kia as she walked to the door. She showed the doorman her invitation and was allowed inside. As she walked in she saw how beautiful it was inside. As she made her way through the mass amount of people, someone accidentally bumped into her. Before she fell to the floor, the person grabbed her arm and set her back on balance muttering an apology. Kia looked up at the person who grabbed her and was about to say something about the guy not watching where he was going but stopped herself when she saw him...  
  
Whoa! A cliffy! I never thought that I could do one!! Yay for me!! I can actually update! And I think it's been a month. I may only be able to update once a month now, so, gomen minna.


	9. Fire! For Real!

Heyoz ppls!! Guess who's back!!!!!!!! Not really, I'm just writing this for fun, and when I actually have spare time to write any of this...Ne ways...I guess I can update once in a while.  
  
Ayumi: Who shall read out the disclaimer this time?  
Tyson: Me!  
Kai: Leave me alone.  
Kia: Don't mind him.  
Rei: Uh...  
Max: SUGAR!  
Kenny: All of you get back to your training!  
Hilary: Now Tyson!  
Ayumi: Leave us alone! Kai read it. **hands over piece of paper**  
Kai: Ayumi does not own Beyblade or it's contents unless the ideas are just coincidence. **finishes reading**  
  
My Crappy Life  
Special Chapter 3: Fire! For Real  
  
"Is the camera ready yet Kai?" asked Kia for the hundredth time in less than 10 seconds.  
"NO!" yelled Kai.  
"Shh!! You're gonna wake everyone up!" shushed Kia.  
"Watever."  
"Is the camera ready now?"  
"Yes!"  
"Finally!! "said Kia, "Turn on the camera now!"  
"OK!" said Kai as he turned the camera on and pointed it towards Kia.  
"Welcome! This is Hiwatari Productions number 2! Today we have a very special guest who is about to join us in...3, 2, 1!"  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from the house. A boy with dark navy blue hair ran out of the house screaming his head off. It was Tyson.  
"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" cried Tyson, "Put it out! Put it out!"  
"Soo...should we out it out?" asked Kia.  
"Nah, let him suffer for a while longer as he looks for water."  
"Sure, that'll be something great to watch. By the way, why did we only put his hair on fire?"  
"Well, we didn't want to be responsible to have burned his house to ashes, so we just had to make do with putting his hair on fire."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"Water! Kai! Kia! Water!"  
"What?" said Kia.  
"Did I hear someone?" said Kai.  
"Nah, probably your imagination."  
"Hmm, must be."  
"Let's see what's going on," said Kia as both she and Kai turned their heads towards where Tyson was running around with his hair on fire. Actually, his hair was practically all gone by now.  
"Now?" asked Kia.  
"Ok, now," agreed Kai.

Kia walked over to Tyson and dumped a bucket of water over his head, outing out the fire. As the water washed over him, all his burned hair had fallen off. Tyson was bald!  
"And there you have it folks! Tyson has decided to become bald!"  
"And that's it for the second episode of Hiwatari Productions. Hey Kai, how come it's the Hiwatari Productions anyways? I'm not a Hiwatari by blood, right?"  
"Umm...actually come here and I'll tell you, the readers will have to find out in the real story." Kai starts telling Kia about the family around now.  
"Oh, so you mean that I'm part of the family as well by blood and not by blood?"  
"Uh, yeah, that's right."  
"Ok then."  
  
Ayumi: I guess you ppl will have to find out in the real story, and the secret won't be out until I feel like writing it and also when the atmosphere of the story is right. Some of you might have figured it out by now though, and some of you need to stop thinking of weird and disgusting things when you think...like Alucard for instance (Hellsing) too much blood and ripping zombies and whatever into gruesome pieces. Though I like blood. I guess Sharon might be able to guess this one though...and maybe some other ppl I've talked to about the story.


	10. The Unveiling of Secrets

Updates, updates, updates. These are killing me!!! I really need to type faster, think of the story faster and...make more time for me to do this story. So if I've made anyone wait for like ages, I'm really sorry, but this year it seems that my homework pile has gotten much bigger than last year. I guess it's the provincials and all. Anyways, thank you people for being so patient and all!! I love you guys!!  
  
Ayumi: Ah...the disclaimer.  
Kai: SHE'S IN HER THINKING MODE!!! ARGH!!! GET AWAY!! SHE'S GONNA GO CRAZY!!!  
Ayumi: Am not!!  
Kia: Anyways, to make this shorter...Ayumi does not own Beyblade.  
Ayumi: But I wanted Kai to do it!!!  
Tyson: Darn! I should've frikken done that...  
Max: But since you're an idiot, you just can't think of anything yourself, unless we tell you first.  
Ayumi: When did Max get so smart?  
Rei: Is everyone ok? Or am I the only one sane in here?  
Ayumi: Everyone...sane...? I think none of us were even sane in the first place.  
Rei: Oh...  
Ayumi: **sigh** Things just can't get any worse...Since my mom's been sent to the hospital I have to work more on being responsible and take care of my 12 year old immature brother who acts like he's 4! Argh!!! Anyways, I got the next 2 chappies already done! Lucky for you guys! That's good news for you!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 6: The Unveiling of Secrets  
  
_"Wow, this place is huge," thought Kia as she walked to the door. She showed the doorman her invitation and was allowed inside. As she walked in she saw how beautiful it was inside. As she made her way through the mass amount of people, someone accidentally bumped into her. Before she fell to the floor, the person grabbed her arm and set her back on balance muttering an apology. Kia looked up at the person who grabbed her and was about to say something about the guy not watching where he was going but stopped herself when she saw him...  
  
_Kia's eyes went wide open, she couldn't believe who she was seeing in front of her. Yes! It was none other than...  
  
"TALA!" she half yelled.  
"Umm...do I know you?" asked the confused Tala.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean? I'm hosting this thing," explained a still confused Tala.  
"What?!" said Kia, "Umm...are you sure you don't know me?"  
"Uh...yeah," said Tala, as he looked at her. "Wait! I remember now!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah! You're Kai's girl right?" guessed Tala.  
Kia just stood there, shocked as the information sunk in, "Kai's...girl...?"  
"Uh...yeah, did I say something wrong?"  
"Hell yeah you did!! Kai's girl!?! Are you nuts?"  
"Sorry if I offended you then. So if you're not Kai's girl, then who are you? You seem kinda like the type Kai would go for..."  
"You are crazy!" Kia stomped off in rage.  
  
As soon as she, Kia, cooled off, she went around looking for Kai hoping that she wouldn't run into more people like 'that brainwashed Tala'. She walked around until she stopped by a group of people talking about something. As she walked up to them and started to listen to what they were talking about, she heard found out that they were talking about Kai. She also joined in the conversation.  
"So, uh, what are you talking about Kai?"  
"Well, just how he's such a hottie," said Marise. (I needed a name and picked a random one)  
"Yes," agreed her friend, Miyuki, "it's too bad though."  
"Too bad about what?" asked Kia.  
"Well, we heard a rumor that Kai's got himself a girl," said Sandi.  
"Oh, do you know what she's like?" asked Kia, with a knowing thought.  
"Well, we heard that she's a rich snob." (Marise)  
"She's Russian, got dark brown hair streaked with blue and crimson red eyes." (Miyuki)  
"She's rumored to be a genius as well as being gorgeous." (Sandi)  
"Uh...ok," said Kia. 'That description of what the girl looks like sounded a bit too much like me...' thought Kia.  
"Well, um...have you heard where she's staying or something?" she asked to girls.  
"Well, I heard that she's staying at a hotel or something," said Sandi.  
"No, I heard from a very reliable source that she's actually staying in the same house as Kai!" blurted Miyuki.  
"What?!" said Kia. "Where did you hear that from?"  
"Well, I can't give out my sources, but since you look trustworthy, then I guess I can tell you," said Miyuki.  
"Well?" asked the girls.  
"It's my sister," said Miyuki.  
"Your sister?" inquired Kia.  
"Yeah, she works at Kai's place."  
"She what?" gasped Kia. "What's your sister's name?"  
"Well...why would you want to know anyways? I already told you guys too much about my supplier."  
"Tell me," demanded Kia, "It's for the sake of my reputation to know about Kai the most."  
"Your reputation?"  
"Yes," said Kia, "Tell me, is your sister Risa Kagasaki?"  
"Yes, but how would you know?"  
"The resemblance between you two is really hard to miss," explained Kia.  
"You know my sister?"  
"Well, not really, I've talked to her a few times though," said Kia, "She asked me some really 'weird' questions too."  
"What do you mean weird?" asked Miyuki.  
"Well, she asked if I know Kai really well," said Kia, then stopped herself. She had said something that she really shouldn't have said in front the Kai-lovers.  
"You know Kai?" asked Sandi.  
"That is like amazing!" cried Marise.  
"Can you introduce us to him?" asked Miyuki.  
"Umm...I know him, yes, but not in person, only by phone," said Kia.  
"Aww, but can you phone him?" asked Marise.  
"I don't want to bother him though," started Kia, "He's really busy."  
"C'mon!" said Sandi.  
"No," said Kia firmly. Just as she finished her 'sentence', her cell suddenly started to ring. She looked at the screen: Kai Hiwatari.  
'Oh great,' she thought, 'just when I don't need you to call, you call.'  
Kia excused herself from the other girls and was relieved that they didn't see the name on the screen or she would've been mobbed. She answered the phone:  
"Hello? Kai?" said Kia.  
"Hey, Kia, where are you?"  
"Somewhere. I think I'm in near the North wall, standing near the middle."  
"Ok, don't move, I'm coming."  
"Oh yes, it would be very nice to finally meet you face to face." **Sarcastically  
**"Stop that."  
"Why?"  
"Cuz I said so!"  
"And why would I listen to you?"  
"I'll kick you out the house bitch!"  
"Bet you don't have the courage bastard!"  
"Just stay there!"  
"Fine! Just get here sooner."  
"What for?"  
"There are some girls coming in my direction because of you."  
"What?"  
"I said there are---"  
"Yeah, I know! What are they there for?"  
"Waiting for you to show up?"  
"What for?"  
"For the obvious reasons?"  
"Obvious reason?"  
"Just how dense are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hello! They all have this HUGE crush on you idiot!"  
"What?"  
"You didn't know?"  
"Of course I know! But how did they know you knew me?"  
"A maid of ours is the sister of one of the girls and I accidentally told them that I kinda know you."  
"You sure are stupid, letting that slip."  
"You're the one to talk. You started this by looking like a 'hottie' to them in the first place!"  
"Watever, I'm gonna hang up now 'k?"  
"Huh, sure. Bye." Kia turned off her cell. She leaned against the wall and waited for Kai to find her. It wasn't a long wait for her and it wasn't hard to find who was Kai since he had a trail of girls following him. Kia was kinda surprised when she first saw Kai. Blue spiked hair, crimson red eyes, tattoos on face, muscular-like (?), and kinda cute. Their eyes met for a split second...  
  
Whee!!!! I got another chappie done! YAY!!!! Whee! Ok, I only update at least once a month or something so you ppl will have to wait, but I have to wait another year before the FMA movies is out!!! WAAHHHHH!!! This is sooo unfair!


	11. To Torture or Not To Torture

This is it! The fourth special chappie! I am sooo proud of myself!  
  
Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade.  
Tyson: Not fair!  
Ayumi: What?  
Tyson: You get to say it!  
Ayumi: Oh.  
  
My Crappy Life  
Special Chapter 4: To Torture or Not To Torture, That Is The Question.  
  
"And welcome back to Hiwatari Productions! This is production number 3!" commentated Kia, "Today, we another special guest joining us! Actually, we have several guests joining us today! And now we look at some home videos."  
Kai started up a home video labeled, "Ant Squisher."  
  
**Video**  
It was a sunny day and we see little boy walking around on the grass, looking for bugs to squash. On finding an anthill, he started to squish the ants. A little girl came by to watch what the blue haired bug squasher was doing.  
"What you doin?" asked the girl.  
"Squishin' ans," replied the boy.  
"Me wan' t squish ans' too," said the girl.  
"Okays," said the boy.  
The two kids started to squish the ants. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over the two of them. They turned to see who it was, Grandpa.  
"Gran'pa!" cried both the kids.  
"Look at the two of you! All covered in dirt!" cried the old man, "Now we need to get you two little demons all washed up again for your birthday."  
"We sowwy Gran'pa," cried the kids.  
"C'mon, let's get you all cleaned," said the old man as he picked up both his grandchildren and headed back inside the house.  
**End**  
  
"So, if any of you viewers can guess who these little demons are, then you get to be in the next Hiwatari Productions and a plushie," said Kia.  
"Now, we are ready to introduce our special guests," Kai said.  
"And introducing...Rei Kon and Tyson Kinomiya!" said Kai and Kia.  
"These are our first two guests from before and today we have a Truth or Dare contest for them," said Kia.  
"What?!" cried Tyson and Rei.  
"Hey, it was Kai's idea, not mine, I'm only the host," said Kia.  
"Yes, and now onto our contest," said Kai, while he held out a top hat with pieces of paper inside.  
"Let's see, we will have the..." said Kia as she drew out a piece of paper, "the "dares" first!"  
Kai got out another top hat, this time, it was filled with "dares". He also pushed out a scoreboard with Tyson and Rei's names on it. Next to the names were little boxes which would be ticked off when the dare, or truth were done.  
"First up we have Rei!" said Kia.  
"Why me?" asked Rei.  
"I'm going in alphabetical order," said Kia.  
"Oh."  
"Now, pick out your dare," instructed Kia as she pointed to the hat.  
Rei went over and picked out a piece of paper, unfolded it, read the dare and his face turned pale.  
"So? What is it?" asked Kia, "Is it a good one?"  
"Look yourself."  
Kia took the piece of paper away, read it and burst out laughing, "OMG! This one was Kai's idea!"  
"Really?" asked Kai, "Let me see." He took it and read it. "So it is," he agreed.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Rei's dare is to..." said Kia.  
  
"...shave his head bald and wear Kenny's clothes," finished Kia.  
"LOL!" Tyson burst out laughing.  
"That is screwed up," said Rei.  
"Go on Rei, do your dare," said Kia.  
"Why did I even agree to do this?" asked Rei.  
"I dunno," said Kia, "Maybe because of this?" She held up a picture which made Rei try and grab for it.  
"Ok, you made your point," he said.  
"Did we?" said Kai.  
"I dunno."  
"I have a question," said Rei.  
"What?"(Kai)  
"Why is it that you and Kia always get to torture us?"  
"I dunno."  
"And how you and Kia related?"  
"..."  
"We know you're both Hiwatari, but Kia isn't one by blood though...so," said Rei.  
"You have a problem with us both being Hiwatari?" asked Kia.  
"Not really," said Rei, "but your surname was Kalinnikov, then it was changed to Hiwatari, it's pretty suspicious..."  
"Oh no! I think he's catching on to us!" cried Kia sarcastically.  
"Oh my god! I think you're right!" said Kai, doing the same.  
"...that was weird," said Rei.  
  
Is Rei ever going to get on with his dare, will the readers figure out Kai and Kia's relationship? Will I stop making my readers stay in suspense? Will everyone read the summary? Can anyone figure out the hints I'm giving? And will I stop asking these questions? Find out next time in Special Chapter 5!


	12. we finally meet

So ya...If I had managed to get this far then it's good enough! I guess I need to make my chappies longer than 2 pages...but the last chappie was 4 pages and 3 lines long!! Yay for me!  
  
Ayumi: Now... the disclaimer. **grins evilly**  
Tyson: I don't like her grins, but I like the disclaimer.  
Kia: Why?  
Kai: Then she won't own us.  
Kia: Well, what about me?  
Kai: You can suffer!  
Rei: **picks up piece of floating paper** Beyblade is not owned by Ayumi.  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 8: We Finally Meet  
  
_"Huh, sure. Bye." Kia turned off her cell. She leaned against the wall and waited for Kai to find her. It wasn't a long wait for her and it wasn't hard to find who was Kai since he had a trail of girls following him. Kia was kinda surprised when she first saw Kai. Blue spiked hair, crimson red eyes, tattoos on face, muscular-like (?)(I cannot be descriptive if my life depended on it!), and kinda cute. Their eyes met for a split second...  
  
_...and was broken by the mob of girls surrounding Kai. As Kia watched in fascination, Kai was fighting through the mob of girls to get to Kia. Some of the other men, guys, noticed and started to help Kai get rid of the girls from hanging onto him. As the girls were all dragged off, except the few who were a fair distance away, Kai walked up to Kia.  
"You must be her," said Kai.  
"And it's nice to meet you too Kai," said Kia, sarcastically.  
"Don't be rude to me bitch."  
"Hello, I have a name you can use!"  
"Watever."  
"Yeesh, it's hard enough talking to those girls already, don't make my life even more complicated, please."  
"Watever."  
"Say something else."  
"Why should I?"  
"Cuz you just did."  
"So?"  
"Is it just me or do we always seem to fight?"  
"I dunno, maybe it's you."  
"Shaddup."  
"No."  
"Just shut up!"  
"I'll shut up when I want to."  
"Argh!" (A/N: From this point on the story will become a bit, maybe a lot more screwed up as to the fact that I justhad a whole box of caramel swirls and some Hershey's cookies and cream and some dark chocolates which of course made me go hyper and think weird and umm...I guess the characters will have to be screwed up and stuff and lots of OOCness too...)(I'm thinking in a weird and screwed up way, except I don't think perverted...so ya...I think of lots of gory stuff only, except not in here unless I really wanted to kill someone to ease bloody side.)(I'm going crazy...)  
"And did you think I'd be like those brainless sluts and fall for that?" asked Kia.  
"I wasn't trying anyways, but if that's what you want to believe, then I won't stop you." (I think I got this from some Inuyasha fic...I was trying to read all the fics on the first page.)  
"You're beautiful," Kai whispered into Kia's ear.  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
Kia yawned. She was tired from all that arguing with Kai, and shouting at Tala.  
"I guess I'll be going on home now," she said.  
"No you're not," said Kai.  
"And why not?"  
"Because you will have to stay until the very end of the party, it's pretty rude to leave when you just got here."  
"But I'm tired."  
"You can fall asleep in the middle of the dance floor for all I care, but you can't leave."  
"C'mon, just this once?" pleaded Kia as she started to slump to the floor in exhaustion.  
"There are security guards at the door," whispered Kai as he tried to keep Kia from falling.  
"Why?"  
"Make sure the guests don't leave early," said Kai as he finally managed to drag Kia to a nearby sofa.  
"That's just weird," said Kia as she fell asleep.  
"Get used to it," said Kai. He was thinking of leaving Kia there until the party was over until he noticed that he couldn't get up. He looked at what the problem was, Kia. It turned out that she was sleeping on his lap and used his arm as a stuffed animal holding onto it very tightly. Kai sighed; it was going to be a long night; one that will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
It had been an hour since Kia had fallen asleep on him. It just so happened that some girls suddenly decided to visit him, and give disgusted looks at a sleeping Kia; of course, without Kai noticing. And it also happened that the girls that approached Kai were the same ones that Kia had been talking to an hour earlier.  
"Hey, Kai," said Marise.  
"......" Kai ignores the girls, looking off somewhere else. He obviously couldn't look down since Kia was sleeping on his lap.  
"Hey Kai, why don't you just ditch that little slut?" asked Sandi.  
"And besides, I bet she just want your money," said Miyuki.  
Kai finally snapped for some weird reason, "Look, whoever you people are, I know very well that Kia hates me and so very doesn't want my help or money!"  
"And how would you know? She could be tricking you into thinking that," said Marise.  
"She's a billionaire," answered Kai shortly.  
"Billionaire? She could've told you a lie," said Sandi.  
"Actually, Sandi, that part **is** true," said Miyuki.  
"How would you know?"(Sandi and Marise)  
"My sister met a girl, which I'm pretty sure is this Kia, once who was visiting Kai. She was told to make a room for the family's billionaire guest," explained Miyuki.  
At this point, Kia suddenly awoke from her 'nap' and also because of the talking. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and to her surprise, found that the three girls she was talking to were standing there in front of her.  
"Oh hey," said Kia, "What you guys doing here?"  
"What are we doing? What are you doing?" asked Marise.  
"I fell asleep on the sofa as you probably have seen," said Kia in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
"Actually, Kia, you fell asleep on _both_ the sofa _and_ Kai," said Sandi.  
"What?" said Kia as she turned her head to find that she was indeed sleeping on Kai.  
"Oh, sorry Kai," started Kia, "Hey, wait a minute, I thought you said that you wouldn't care even if I fell asleep in the middle of the dance floor!"  
"Well, you were kind of in the way of the other people trying to dance."  
"You could've at least told me that I fell asleep on you so I could've gotten off."  
"Watever."  
"Argh! I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place! Why the hell did you have to force me here anyways?"  
"I dunno."  
"Umm, excuse me, but can you please stop yelling at my Kai?" screamed Marise.  
"Your Kai?" said Sandi.  
"I mean, our Kai," corrected Marise.  
"What do you mean 'I'm your Kai'?" asked Kai.  
"Ooo, he's getting mad now, and its all your fault, umm, Marise," said Kia.  
"I am not really part of this anymore," said Miyuki.  
"What do you mean my fault? You started shouting at Kai first!" said Marise.  
"At least I have a right to shout at him," said Kia casually.  
"What right?" asked Miyuki, Sandi and Marise.  
"Well duh, he started the argument from a few days ago," said Kia.  
"What did I say?"  
"Let's see, you said you would kick me out of the house just a while back," started Kia.  
"Well, why would he want some girl like you hanging around his house anyways?" asked Marise.  
"A really good reason," said Kia, "he..."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful argument! And lots of lies!!


	13. Lies

HiyaaS! If any of you recognize this disclaimer below, then I'll tell you again. It's from my old fic, and I just really loved it that I had to put it up again!!!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Now for the disclaimer part.  
Tyson: It's no use I tell ya!!! She won't ever pick me to do it!!  
Ayumi: Just shut the hell up Tyson!!! **starts swearing to Tyson in you-don't want-to-know-how-many-languages**  
Rei: O.o Such colorful words...  
Kira: Ow...my poor innocent ears!! **covers ears**  
Kai: I think she really should go to anger management.  
Ayumi: **glares** I don't need anger management, Kai. I know how to keep my anger in check.  
Kai: ...  
Ayumi: Do the disclaimer Maxie!!  
Maxie: Fine...Ayumi does not own Beyblade and this is getting old...  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 9: Lies  
_"Let's see, you said you would kick me out of the house just a while back," started Kia.  
"Well, why would he want some girl like you hanging around his house anyways?" asked Marise.  
"A really good reason," said Kia, "he..."_  
  
"...he's my b--," Kia was cut off.  
"Boyfriend," said Kai quickly. And then whispered into Kia's ear, "It would be better if they think that, at least they won't bother you as much about me."  
"Why?" Kia whispered back.  
"If they think you're family then they'd keep pestering you about me."  
"Then why didn't you say we're best friends?"  
"Good point..."  
"Idiot."  
"Shut up."  
"No, you shut up!" By this time Kia had started to shout, Kai as well.  
"Why don't you make me?"  
"Fine, I will!"  
"Fine!"  
"Shut up you bastard!"  
"Why don't you, bitch?"  
"Cuz I don' wanna!"  
"..."  
"And I win, again!" finished Kia.  
"Fk you," muttered Kai.  
"Sore loser."  
"So, is anyone going to tell us what just happened here?" asked Miyuki.  
"Did you two just break up?" asked Marise, hopefully.  
"Does it look like it?" asked Kia.  
"Yes," said Sandi.  
"Well good," said Kia.  
"Wha-?" started Marise.  
"What 'what'?" asked Kia.  
"Is that it?" asked Marise, "You'll just leave Kai like that?"  
"Well, yeah, why not?" asked Kia.  
"Well, it's just that Kai's just the cutest guy around and not to mention richest. I mean, what girl in the right mind would want to just leave him? And do that so easily?" asked Marise.  
"Excuse me?" said Kia, "I just happened to just prove your point wrong, but aren't you glad that I left? At least you get a shot at Kai now."  
"Well, it's not as fun as to make him dump his girlfriend and elope with some other girl, me," said Marise.  
"Slut."  
"What do you mean 'you'?" asked Sandi.  
"Nothing, Sandi."  
"Can I leave now?" asked Kia, ignoring the girls.  
"Let me check first," said Kai as he looked at his watch, "yes, you can."  
"Well then, have fun with the girls," said Kia as she started to leave.  
"What?!" cried Kai, "You're just going to leave me here with these crazy girls?"  
"Yes," said Kia, "Why not?"  
"Never mind, I'll take you home."  
"Sure."  
"Let's go," said Kai as they left the bickering girls.  
It wasn't until Miyuki looked up and realized that Kai and Kia had disappeared.  
"Hey, Kai's gone!" cried Miyuki.  
"So is Kia! She must have gone with him!" cried Marise.  
"Oh, I hate that girl," said Sandi.  
"She didn't seem that bad," defended Miyuki.  
"Maybe not to you," said Marise, "but she's a huge annoyance to us."  
And with that, the girls left to find Kai and started to plan revenge on Kia.  
  
Haha! I made it this far! WOW! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I don't really expect to get a lot of reviews since I know that people usually don't feel like reviewers 'cuz we're all lazy!


	14. The Distance Between Us

Hiya again! I guess this is the tenth chappie of my oh-so-famous-and-loved fic! I want to thank everyone who has read this fic from the beginning and everyone else as well! XP  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimers suck!  
Kai: I know what you mean.  
Kia: It's not that bad, all you feel is the sad fact that you don't own the anime.  
Ayumi: Still...  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade!  
Ayumi: I'm not gonna stop you this time.  
Tyson: I'm still alive!!!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 10: The Distance Between Us  
  
As Kai and Kia left the party in their limo, yes, their limo, the girls who were hound Kai went around to look for him. When they got to where Kai was, they were surprised to find that Kai had actually let Kia into his limo. The girls were even madder now than before.  
"Argh!" screamed Marise, "I could kill that little slut right now!"  
"Slut?" repeated Miyuki, "She's not a slut, not from what I've seen."  
"I agree, but she seemed bitchy though," said Sandi.  
"Oh, who cares?" cried Marise, "I just want Kai! And that girl out of my way!"  
"Then let's go after them then, Marise," suggested Miyuki.  
"That's not such a bad idea, Miyuki," said Marise.  
"Then let's cut the chit chat and go!" said Sandi.  
The three girls called for a cab and started to chase Kai's limo.  
Kia was looking out the window and thinking of all the things that had happened when she noticed that a cab was following them.  
"Hey Kai," she started.  
"What?"  
"I think there's a cab following us. Do you think it's those girls?" she asked.  
"I hope not," said Kai, "They're too annoying."  
"Am I annoying?"  
"Very."  
"..."  
The two of them sat in silence until the end of the ride. When they arrived at the mansion and stopped in front of the front doors, Kai got out first and was about to walk inside when he felt some thing fall against him. He turned and there was Kia, holding onto his arm, again, trying not to trip over her dress. When she finally regained her balance, she took one step and slipped, pulling Ka down with her.  
"It-t-t-t-tai!" she cried. (It hurts)  
"Kia! Can you stop holding onto my arm! It's gonna fall off soon if you don't let go!"  
"Oh, sorry Kai," said Kia.  
Kai got up and dusted himself off and offered his hand to Kia. Kia was surprised, but took his hand, Kai pulled her to her feet.  
"Next time, don't fall," he said.  
"Ok," mumbled Kia.  
They went inside the mansion, took off their coats and went to their rooms, except Kia kinda got lost, until Kai pointed out her room to her. As Kia went inside her room, she immediately changed from the evening dress to a black tank top, capris pants and sandals. She washed the make-up off her face, let her hair down from the bun and tied it in a ponytail. She then walked to the rec. room to see what she could do in there.  
As she neared the door to the rec. room, she heard Kai's voice.  
"Let it rip! Dranzer!"  
She didn't want to bother him, but she was also curious, she wanted to see Kai practicing with his Dranzer. She opened the door a tiny crack and peeked inside, there was something in her way, so she opened the door some more, closed it lightly behind her and tip-toed behind a pool table. She watched from a distance as Kai started to practice again.  
"Dranzer! Go!"  
Dranzer was maneuvering around empty pop cans that were placed in a very tricky maze like way. Then, Dranzer was commanded to knock down all the cans, after knocking down the last can, Kai caught his blade as it flew to him. He then set up the cans again, except this time, he placed some wooden bowling pins down as well to make the training harder. He launched Dranzer, and started maneuvering around the objects and knocking them down once again. It was until another few rounds later when Dranzer was to knock down a cement cylinder that it bounced off of it, but not before creating a crack in the cement cylinder, that it flew off to the side and towards Kia direction. Kia was frozen as the blade whipped past her face, the edge of the attack ring creating a cut across her face as it flew by, then landing on the ground as it lost altitude. Kai looked up to and saw Kia sitting behind the pool table watching him. He started walking towards her, closer, and closer, and walked past to retrieve his blade. He bent down, picked up Dranzer and straightened up once again.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"N-Nothing," replied Kia, "Just curious at what you were doing."  
"Hmph."  
"I guess I'll leave now."  
Kai just stood there, "..."  
Kia got up and started towards the door, as she was about to walk past Kai she said, "I'm sorry."  
"Whatever."  
Kia left. Kai turned and walked back to his training, he was almost back to the corner where he was practicing when he noticed some darks spots on the floor. He bent down to take a look at it then realized what it was, drops of blood. He looked around to see if there were anymore of the blood and found a trail of it heading towards the door. He got up, followed the trail and it lead him to the doors to Kia's room.  
'Hmph, typical of her not to have noticed making a mess,' thought Kai. He went back to the rec. room and started to train, but as he took Dranzer out, he noticed that Dranzer too, had blood on it, only it was in tiny specks. Kai then looked at his hands, there were also blood on them, but not a lot. 'Dranzer must've cut Kia somewhere to have gotten blood on it,' he thought, 'So stupid of her not to have dodged it.'  
Kai walked to the nearest bathroom to clean Dranzer and his hands of the blood. He didn't bother to clean the drops of blood on the since the maids were going to clean them anyways. 'Guess I'll go get some sleep, since I'm getting up early to train tomorrow anyways.'  
  
And so this is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Stay tuned for some more stories from me! They'll probably be funny though! Jk jk.


	15. So Cold

I was just kidding with the "last chapter" last time! XP Anyways, here's the next chappie! Hope you all like it!  
  
Ayumi: I hate everyone.  
Tyson: .....?  
Rei: And I love everyone!  
Kai: I hate everything.  
Kia: I hate it when he does that.  
Max: I love SUAGR!  
Ayumi: I don't own Beyblade.  
Hilary: I like Tyson...?! **reading off script**  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 11: So Cold...  
  
_Darkness, Coldness, Loneliness  
Three things that I know so very well.  
Three things that show,  
the demon inside of me.  
Ever struggling to be free from it all,  
Ever locked away from  
Everything.  
  
_Kai walked to the nearest bathroom to clean Dranzer and his hands of the blood. He didn't bother to clean the drops of blood on the since the maids were going to clean them anyways. 'Guess I'll go get some sleep, since I'm getting up early to train tomorrow anyways.'  
  
It was daybreak, and Kai was just getting ready to go out when he heard a sound from outside his room. He went to see what it was, someone was already up and walking around. The shadowy figure walked down the hall, and down the stairs. Kai followed it. The figure stopped, looked around to see if anyone was following or up and around, then, it headed out the door quietly. Kai was curious to see who the person was, prowling around like that. He followed it out and down to the beach where he spied on the person. When at last the person took off his/her hood, he was surprised to see...Kia.  
'What is she doing here? And at this time of the day?' he thought. He looked on to see what Kia was going to do. She was fiddling with something, a small pocket-bag thing at her waist. She took something out, it looked a bit rounded and triangular shaped. Kai got closer to see what the thing was a bit clearly, he was surprised at the object Kia held, it was a beyblade. Kia took out a launcher from her pocket as well and started to launch her blade.  
"Err! Let it rip!" she cried as the blade fell from the launcher and onto the sand. It seemed that she also had set up a pop can obstacle course for her blade to maneuver around and then a block of wood at the end just standing there. Kai wondered whether the blade was supposed to knock over the wood, which he highly doubted could be possible, or to maneuver around it and then return back, knocking down the cans. He didn't think that Kia was skilled enough to be able to do that with her blade. He just watched as Kia's blade was able to maneuver around the cans and block of wood, then returning the way it came then going back to knock down all the cans. He was surprised at what Kia's blade did to the block of wood though, it went straight for it, and started to go around it in circles to the top, and then dropped back to the ground and returned to Kia's hand. There was a moment of silence before the 'thing' happened, the block of wood just fell apart at where the blade had cut it. He was amazed. Kai started to head to another part of the beach to practice, away from Kia's sight, but he accidentally walked onto a branch, creating a snapping sound from it. Kia turned around quickly, looking around for someone to be there. She spotted Kai, narrowed her eyes, then smiled brightly.  
"So, I'm guessing you saw all that didn't you?" she asked Kai.  
"..."  
"Kai? Answer me," Kia said a little harsher.  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Whatever."  
"Please don't tell anyone," she suddenly begged.  
"Whatever."  
"C'mon."  
"Fine."  
"Good. Now you won't die."  
"Huh...?"  
"Never mind."  
  
Ayumi: That's all for this chappie folks! See ya next time!


	16. Recognization

I'm amazed at the ton of projects that I'm getting at the beginning of the year. So, then, on with the story!  
  
Ayumi: Disclaimers suck!  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade!  
Ayumi: Argh! I hate you Tyson!!!!  
Kai: So do I.  
Ayumi: I never asked for your opinion!  
Kai: SO?  
Ayumi: ARGH!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 12: Recognization  
  
_"So, I'm guessing you saw all that didn't you?" she asked Kai.  
"..."  
"Kai? Answer me," Kia said a little harsher.  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Whatever."  
"Please don't tell anyone," she suddenly begged.  
"Whatever."  
"C'mon."  
"Fine."  
"Good. Now you won't die."  
"Huh...?"  
"Never mind."  
_  
Kia started to walk away into the city for some breakfast. Then it was Kai's turn to practice on the beach. Kia walked past Kai without saying anything, it was done in plain silence. She called for a cab, and went into the city, looking for a restaurant or store that was open at that time. Remember, it's still like, 6 am or something. She found a store, it was a Korean one, and it was open!  
'Hmm, I guess I'll be eating here this morning,' she thought. She went in and was immediately seated at a table. She ordered some food and started to eat. She looked once again when she heard the bells to the door jingle and when the waiter welcomed the customer.  
"Oh, good morning, Mr. Hiwatari," said the waiter, "the usual I assume?"  
The guest nodded to the waiter. The waiter then asked the customer something.  
"So, umm, Mr. Hiwatari, since we still haven't set up any of the other tables, would you mind sharing a table with another one of our customers?" asked the waiter.  
"Not at all, Mr. Park."  
"Good, now I'll go ask the other customer."  
Kia was reading a magazine on beyblades when the waiter came over and asked, "Excuse me miss?"  
"Yes," said Kia as she looked up.  
"Ah, yes, would you mind sharing a table with another customer?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Thank you so much miss."  
"Don't think much of it," said Kia as she went back to reading and eating. The waiter left to show the customer to the table.  
"Right this way, sir."  
"Thank you."  
Kia froze as she heard the voice, she looked up from her magazine and gasped, which made her choke on her food.  
"Kai!" was all she could manage to say before she started coughing and choking on the food. Kai looked down to see Kia choking and immediately got her a glass of water.  
"Here," he said as her handed her the glass. She nodded a thanks at Kai and drank the water. The waiter was standing there and watching, astonished to see that Kai would even help anyone. He finally found a voice to ask, "Are you alright miss?"  
"Yes, I'm fine now," said Kia.  
"That was pretty stupid of you to start choking on the food," said Kai.  
"Hey, it's not my fault! I was surprised!"  
"Whatever you say."  
"Don't give me that crap!"  
"Fine."  
"Just leave me alone while I eat then!"  
"Watever."  
"Thank you."  
They rest of breakfast time was a silent as the two ate in silence. The waiter was concerned that the silence was too abnormal and asked, "Excuse me, sir, miss?"  
"Yes?" answered both Kai and Kia.  
"Well, would the two of you mind if I put on some music?"  
"No, of course not," said Kia.  
"Whatever you want old man," said Kai.  
"That wasn't very Kai," said Kia.  
"So?"  
"So---"  
"Please, miss, sir, don't fight," pleaded the waiter, 'I think that I just made things worse around here.'  
"Fine then, if that'll keep you happy."  
The two of them went back to their food. When Kia finished, paid for the bill and washed her hands, she sat back down in her chair, took out a notebook and started to write things down. When she finished, she just sat there and started to space out, but it looked kinda like she was staring at Kai. Kai was starting to get annoyed after the first few minutes of Kia 'staring' at him.  
"Ok, what is it?" he asked.  
"Huh?" said Kia as she was called back to the real world.  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
"I wasn't. I was thinking of what to do later."  
"Then make it look like that you aren't staring at me!"  
"Then I'll just leave," said Kia as she got up and left. "See you later then," she called back to Kai.  
"Yeah whatever."  
Kia walked out into the streets and went straight for one particular store, the Lavender Eclipse. As she entered the building, she saw that it was full of people going around, trying to get to the stores, she wondered for a while what the reason was that made people go to the mall that early in the morning. Then she remembered, there was a huge sale that week, everything was thirty percent and more off! She then remembered that she still and some business to attend to in the office. She headed to the top floor where the office was, entered the room and went into the manager's room. She was stopped though, when she reached the door, by the secretary.  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can't go in there without an appointment."  
"I don't need one," explained Kia, "I was just going in to get some files and reports on the profits."  
"Oh, are you a new worker here?"  
"No, I just came to pick the papers up for the owner of the Lavender Eclipse malls."  
"Oh, do you have an ID or letter?"  
"Certainly," said Kia as she gave her ID to the secretary. The secretary took a look at the ID card, typed in the name into the computer, waited and said, "I;m sorry, but you don't seem to be in the files for the workers working in any of the Lavender Eclipse malls."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here's my business card then," said Kia as she handed her business card over and took her ID card back from the secretary. The secretary once again looked at the card and said, "Do you have any proof?"  
"Well..."  
"Then I'm sorry but you will have to make an appointment." Just as the secretary finished saying that, the manager walked out of his office, saw Kia and said, "Miss Kalinnikov! Long time no see! How are you?"  
"Oh! Mr. Masaki, it's good to see you again."  
"Um. Excuse me?"  
"What is it Arina (secretary)?" said Mr. Masaki.  
"Do you know this girl?"  
"Why of course! Everyone should know her! Well, everyone who works in the Lavender Eclipse companies around the world should. Why?"  
"Well, umm...can you tell me again why we should all know her?"  
"Arina! I don't believe you! How can you not know the owner of Lavender Eclipse com.?"  
"I'm very sorry Mr. Masaki."  
"That's all right. Mr. Masaki, I came to get some files and reports."  
"Ah, yes, I was about to mail them to you. Well, here you are, Miss Kalinnikov," said Mr. Masaki as he handed over the papers, "And say hello to Kai for me, Kia."  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"Not at all."  
Kia left the room and went back down to where all the shops were. She was walking around when she thought she heard familiar voices, very familiar voices. She turned around and there they were! She started to walk towards them, calling out each of their names, it had been a long time since she'd seen them...  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Who are these people that Kia hasn't seen for some time?


	17. Old Friends

Back to the drawing board! I guess that I should really plan these things ahead...Anyways, my good friend Miranda gave me this really wicked idea for a funny short chappie! I will be posting it up soon!  
  
Ayumi: I dunno about you ppl, but I don't watch Beyblade anymore...XP  
Tyson: **gasp** How could you?!  
Max: Are you sure you're feeling all right?  
Ayumi: Yes, and I don't own Beyblade!  
Tyson: Dammit...you are such a meanie!  
Kai: No, I am.  
Kia: Actually, you're just stoical.  
  
My Crappy Life  
Chapter 13: Old Friends  
  
_Kia left the room and went back down to where all the shops were. She was walking around when she thought she heard familiar voices, very familiar voices. She turned around and there they were! She started to walk towards them, calling out each of their names, it had been a long time since she'd seen them...  
_...her old friends, back when she was a little girl, back before she was with her parents...  
  
_I never really thought of this,  
I thought that we would never see each other,  
ever again.  
But then, you just showed up  
right in front of my eyes, acting as if that  
nothing has changed.  
You're wrong though, my old friend,  
Many things have happened since you disappeared,  
the years you have not known me  
has made you forget,  
the real person that I am inside.  
I am different  
now.  
_"Anza! Kimihiro! Larysa! Kirov!" cried Kia.  
The group turned and found themselves looking at a very happy looking girl with blue hair and crimson eyes.  
"Umm...do we know you?" asked Kirov.  
"Don't you guys remember me?" asked Kia, "It's me, Kiara!"  
"Kiara?" repeated Kimihiro.  
"I know that I've heard that name somewhere," mumbled Larysa, "I just can't remember where though."  
"Hello?" said Kia, "Kiara Kiselevsk? Remember?"  
"Kiselevisvk?" repeated Anza, "I think I know...you were someone we met long time ago right?"  
"Guess you guys really can't remember," said Kia, "I'm Kia. I used to hang out with you guys when we were really little kids."  
"OH! Kia!" cried Larysa, "Now I remember!"  
"Wow! You've changed a lot you know?" said Kimihiro.  
"So how's life been treating you?" asked Kirov.  
"Really great! Unless of course you count a really annoying bastard person," said Kia.  
"So who's this person?" asked Kirov, "Is it someone we should know about?"  
"No! He's just some billionaire! With an attitude!" cried Kia.  
"Oh really?" said Kirov.  
"Anyways, how's life been treating you guys?" asked Kia, trying to change the topic.  
"Sometimes great, sometimes not so great," said Kimihiro.  
"Oh, why?"  
"Well, for starters, we have a Beyblade tournament to enter and we really need some spare parts if our blades need some adjusting and we really don't have a lot of money left for us to travel around to the other tournaments if we used our money to fix our blades," explained Anza.  
"And the good thing is that we were given jobs here so we can afford to pay for both the travel tickets and the repairing of our blades," finished Larysa.  
"Well that's great that you guys were given jobs here!" said Kia.  
At this point, Kia's cell started to ring furiously. She took it out, looked at the screen and muttered, "Oh great, and what does he want now?"  
"Who's 'he'?" asked Kimihiro.  
"Is it that 'bastard' you were talking about?" asked Kirov.  
"Yes," said Kia, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take this call or he'll bite my head off later."  
Kia walked outside to where it was quiet and answered the phone, "Yes, what is it Kai?"  
"Can you come home for a while?" asked Kai.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Ok then, see you later."  
"Ok."  
**End Conversation**  
Kia headed back inside, found her friends and said good bye to them.  
"Well, I guess I'm needed back at home," said Kia, "I'll see you guys some other time then!"  
"Sure!" said Kirov.  
"Bye Kia!" said Kimihiro.  
"Bye! See ya some other time!" said Larysa.  
"Ja ne!" said Anza.  
Kia waved back to her old friends as she walked away to wait for the limo Kai sent.  
  
ADOPTION PAPERS! Don't ask about anything! I do not know what I'm talking about either. XD


	18. Freak Accident

Heyoz peoplez! Wazzup? Ok...I need to calm down now. Anyways, this idea, for a story, was given to me by my friend Miranda, and it's really great too!  
  
Ayumi: I'll do the disclaimer to save the hassle of having the Bladebreakers here.  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade!  
Ayumi: Hey! That's my job!  
Tyson: Not anymore!  
Ayumi: Argh!!!  
  
My Crappy Life  
Special Chapter 5: Freak Accident!  
  
Kai wakes up to a new day, and to a video camera in his face. "ARGH!!" He jumped out of bed, "Get that thing away from me!"  
"Why?" asked Kia, as it turned out, she was the one holding the camera.  
"I don't like being on a camera, without my knowing!"  
"C'mon Kai, just for one day! It's for my project at school to film 'A Day in the Life of '. I'm supposed to film you for one day."  
"Why me? Can't you film someone else?"  
"No. It has to be a relative, sibling, parent...etc.," explained Kia.  
"Fine then, but only one day, and take out the part when I'm sleeping."  
"Ok."  
"I'm gonna go dye my hair then," said Kai as he looked in the mirror.  
"What for?"  
"No reason."  
"Ok then."  
"No, you cannot film me while I dye my hair!"  
"Fine," said Kia, she went into Kai's bathroom and planted the camera in the corner of the ceiling while Kai was getting dressed. (If you're wondering, Kai's room and bathroom is a bit bigger than Kia's, and his bathroom's got 2 doors, one connected to the hall and the other to the bedroom.)(Go back to chapter 2 or 1 for description. And yes, Kai's room is also blue!)  
Kia then walked out to the hall and waited for Kai to come out. She would go into the bathroom from the other door as soon as Kai got out from the other one connected to his room. As she made up the rest of her evil plan to somehow embarrass Kai for no reason at all, a servant asked her where Kai was.  
"Oh, he's in the bathroom dying his hair," said Kia, "I'm sure you can go in if you have something important."  
"Thank you Mistress," said the servant as he knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" called Kai.  
"It's Ryan, a new servant," said the servant, "I have some important letters for you. It's from your grandfather sir."  
"Come in and leave it on the counter," said Kai, "I don't trust Kia with the letters."  
"You think I'm untrustworthy?!" cried Kia.  
"Well, yes," Kai answered shortly as he took a glance at the letters placed beside him.  
As the servant turned around and took a step forward, he stepped onto something, slipped and fell. He was tipping backwards and Kai had only noticed at the last second and stopped the falling servant.  
"Watch it!" he cried.  
"I'm so sorry sir," mumbled the servant.  
"Well, I'll let you off this time," said Kai.  
"Thank you sir," said the servant. He turned and was almost out the door before he heard a loud crashing noise behind him. He turned and saw that Kai had fallen into the bathtub with a trickle of blood going down the place where Kai had hit his head against the wall. The servant was so scared, he though that it was his fault for not cleaning the soap on the ground before leaving, and now his master was bleeding at the head. The servant ran out the bathroom screaming at the top of his lungs. I think it was something about Kai, blood, and him killing the master.  
The servant almost didn't notice that Kia was still standing outside the door, and was now peering inside to see what had happened. When Kia saw the blood trickling down the wall, she screamed a high-pitched scream.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Kai!!!!!!!!!!!" She then turned her head to the servant and cried, "What did you do to him?!"  
"I'm sorry!" the servant said over and over and over again to Kia, "I didn't mean it!"  
"Then get out of here!" cried Kia.  
"Yes ma'am," said the servant as he ran out of the mansion and left for God-knows-where.  
Kia walked over to where Kai was in the tub, let the mixture of water and blood down the drain and pulled Kai out. She half carried and half dragged him to his bed and set him down there. She sighed, "Well, at least I got him back into his bed. Now to bandage that head, oh, yeah! I almost forgot! I still have to get the camera out of the bathroom."  
Kia headed into the bathroom, took the camera from it's place a went back to where Kai was lying on his bed. She put the camera down on the bedside table, left the room for a while and came back with a first-aid kit in hand.  
"I guess that first-aid course did come in handy after all," she said to no one in particular, "Hmm...now to clean and bandage his head."  
And so, she started to clean the cut on Kai's head and bandage it...  
  
TBC  
  
Ayumi: This will be in three or four parts, all from different views.


	19. Papers

Actually, I finally figured out what I meant by the adoption papers. You'll just have to wait and see or read, what will happen next! The End!

Ayumi: I guess that since I already wrote an entire script for the disclaimer, I'll just have to use it.  
Tyson: YAY!  
Ayumi: On with the disclaimer!  
Tyson: Ayumi...  
Rei: Does...  
Max: not...SUGAR!  
Kenny: ...huh? ...oh...own...  
Hilary: Beyblade!  
Kia: What about me?  
Kai: It's better this way, I won't have to talk.  
Kia: You just did.  
Kai: ...-.-"

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 14: Papers

_Kia waved back to her old friends as she walked away to wait for the limo Kai sent.  
_She went outside to the road to wait for the limo. It was pretty hard to miss the limo since it was practically the only limo there and it was all blue! There aren't really many blue limos around so yah. You get the point. Kia walked up to the limo, Gustov had opened the door for her and she got in. A bit down the road, she asked Gustov, "So, what is it that Kai wants me home?"  
"Master Kai, would like you to sign some papers that concern you," answered Gustov.  
"Oh, is that all?"  
"Yes, I think that's it."  
"Then why didn't he just ask me when I got back?"  
"I do not know Mistress Kia."  
"Anyways, thanks for coming to pick me up."  
"Not at all Miss." The rest of the ride was in silence. As soon as the limo drove into the driveway and stopped, Kia jumped out and rushed up the front steps to the doors. She rushed inside and went straight to the den (hey! She didn't get lost!!!). Kai was sitting behind a desk with a pile of papers in front of him, almost covering him from view. He looked up when the door opened and then closed.  
"Oh, Kia," said Kai, "I need you sign these papers."  
"What kind of papers are they?" asked Kia.  
"Normal paper. What did you think?"  
"Not that. What is it for?"  
"I think it's something about adoption."  
"Adoption? What for?"  
"I don't really have a clue."  
"Then why do I have to sign it?"  
"It was addressed to both of us. You're supposed to sign some where on it."  
"And that's all you looked at?"  
"It said something about adoption. That's the other thing I read about."  
"Oh, then I guess I'll read it before I sign this."  
"Go ahead. I still have lots of other papers to read."  
"Hmmm...," said Kia as she sat down in a chair and started to read the contents of the papers.  
"Hmm...looks like this is about some adoption, and we need to sign this," said Kia, finally.  
"Tell me something I don't know," said Kai.  
"Well, it seems that someone agreed to adopt a kid into this family," said Kia.  
"New kid? Family? Adoption?" said Kai.  
"Yes. Let's see...oh, you said that you agreed to take the kid in, and they sent these papers for you to sign. But since I also moved in, they also need my approval for the kid," explained Kia.  
"Oh great, another kid."  
"What do you mean? I'm as old as you are," said Kia.  
"Whatever."  
"Ok, let's see who the kid is," said Kia as she flipped the page over to the picture. "Hey, cute!"  
"What?"  
"This kid's cute, see?" said Kia as she held up the photo for Kai to see.  
"Ah...sure whatever you say."  
"I've seen this picture somewhere before...," said Kia, "OMG! It's me when I was little!"  
"Please tell me it's true."  
"Uh...yeah... This picture was taken when I was at my grandfather's place."  
"Thank God, I wouldn't be able to stand it if some kid shows up here," said Kai.  
"You actually think that you'd see the kid in this huge place?" asked Kia, unbelievingly.  
"What? I see you a lot in this mansion, so why wouldn't I see a kid around a lot?"  
"Cuz you actually talk to me, and you'd probably ignore the kid."  
"Tell me, why are we even having this pointless conversation?"  
"You started it."  
"How so?"  
"You wanted me to sign these papers," said Kia as she held up the papers for Kai to see.  
"Very well."  
"Are you all right? Do you have a fever or something?" asked Kia as she put her hand to Kai's forehead to check his temperature. "Hmm...doesn't seem like you've got a fever."  
"I'm fine!" yelled Kai.  
"Ok, ok I was just checking. You started sounding weird though."  
"Just sign the papers and leave."  
"Already did, and you should have a doctor to check that huge cut in your forehead, it looks bad."  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"Well, if I warned you," said Kia as she left. As she walked down the hall to the stairs and down the hall again, she thought about the things that had happened since she'd arrived in her home. 'So many things have happened since I've been here. I've met some new people and some old friends...and especially, Kai. He acts all tough and stuff all the time, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. He's almost always cold towards the people around him, I wonder why. Sometimes, just barely, he has a caring side, even though he tries to hide it with excuses. I wonder what made him like that...I guess I should go learn more about the family, maybe, just maybe, I could find something out.'  
With that last thought, Kia went to the library (yes, they have this huge library in their mansion!) and went to find where the books on their family were kept. She searched the place until she had every book on the family; she took the books over to a table and started to look through the books, looking for one that might give her the most information. She found one, it was titled, "The Hiwatari Family- From the first Hiwatari, Ivan Keir H--atari to t-e twins K-i and --a Hiwata—". Parts of the title was scratched and couldn't be read, but it was still legible. Kia opened the book and started to read from the first page...

Ayumi: I finally got this one finished!!! Yaya!


	20. Adoption?

I wish that I could do much better in English...I failed the first project of the year, and I don't think that made a great impression on my teacher...XD

Ayumi: I...  
Takao (Tyson): ...do...  
Rei: ...not...  
Hiromi (Hilary): ...own...  
Kenny: ...Beyblade...  
Rei: Hey! What bout me?  
Kai & Kia: No one cares about you!  
Ayumi: Whoah...they were thinking the same...freaky...

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 15: Family Matters

_She found one, it was titled, "The Hiwatari Family- From the first Hiwatari, Ivan Keir H--atari to t-e twins K-i and --a Hiwata—". Parts of the title was scratched and couldn't be read, but it was still legible. Kia opened the book and started to read from the first page..._

...The Hiwatari family.  
Ivan Keir Hiwatari, the founding father of the Hiwatari family line. Born around 500 BC. He was supposedly a famous writer. He wrote many books, but the one that was the most famous was his biography. It was lost along with some other of his famous books. A few years ago, his biography was found in the Hiwatari mansion on one of the bookshelves in the back of the library. But even with the book, the words were all faded and very complicated to read. Only those who have learned the old language can read it. Ivan Keir Hiwatari also had a family timeline, up to the part when he was alive, he wrote about his children, his grandchildren and even his great grandchildren.

Aidan Cora Hiwatari, Ivan's eldest daughter, was described as a very beautiful maiden. Not much is known about this girl. She was born in late winter around 530 BC. She is known for being the center of attraction of the village she lived in, as the most beautiful maiden.

Blaze Hussein Hiwatari, Ivan's eldest son, was a very smart child. He amazed the elders of his village with his knowledge. He was born in summer around 334 BC. His wife was Rosa Kali Meir. They had two sons and a daughter. Joel Myron, Jonathan Tyler, and Phyllis Ann Hiwatari. Nothing is known about these.  
**Kia then reads all the way up to the most updated part of the book**  
**At the very back**  
.........Nothing is known besides these about Nicholas Hiwatari. He supposedly died in a car accident along with his wife. Their children made it out alive though.

...Kai Hiwatari, Nicholas' only son, made it out of the supposed car accident. Born in Russia on April 15, 1987. He lived with his grandfather for a while, until he was able to live on his own. He has one known relative left to turn to other than his grandfather, for help, Kia.  
...Kia Kalinnikov (Hiwatari), only relative of Kai's. She is the heir to the Lavender Eclipse Corporation. Not much else is known about this girl. There has been no accurate record on when she was born, estimated month/day/year of birth: April 20, 1988.  
**End of Book**

Kia finished reading the book; she closed it then put it down on the table. She then got up to walk around and take a break before going back to reading the rest of the books. She headed to the front doors, deciding to take a walk outside. When she stepped out, she realized that hours had passed already. It was 10:00 pm. She immediately went back inside, rushed up to her room and grabbed a coat to wear. She walked back down, and went out the door. She was only a bit down the block, thinking and not watching where she was walking, when she bumped into someone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," apologized Kia.  
"Whatever," was the reply.  
"Don't have to be so rude," snapped Kia as she looked up, "...Kai?"  
"Who else?" said Kai.  
"Ahh...never mind."  
"..."  
"You going back?" asked Kia.  
"No."  
"Oh, ok. Then, you wanna walk with me?"  
"Doesn't matter does it?"  
"Well...no."  
"Huh.  
"Oh, come on," said Kia.  
"Ok, fine. I'll come."  
"Thanks."  
"Where are we going?"  
"The park?"  
"Hnn..."  
"Ok then..."  
"That means 'whatever'."  
"I know," said Kia as the two of them started walking in the direction of the park.  
As they got there, they walked around and were silent throughout most of the time. It was only until that they saw a group of people standing around in a circle that they talked. Kia was the first to start.  
"So, what do you think those people are doing?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care."  
"Let's just take a look, please?"  
"Fine," said Kai as they neared the group and started to hear noises coming from the center of the group. It was the sound of battling blades. When the two of them got to the crowd, pushed their way to the front to watch, it wasn't surprising that they knew it was a beybattle.  
"Go! Drig(g)er!" (I forgot how to spell. XD)  
"Go! Galeon!" The two blades collided against each other and in a flash, it was all over. (I still don't like describing!)  
"Great battle!" cried a pink-haired girl.  
"That was awesome Rei," said a Chinese boy.  
"Yeah, you too Lee," said, who else other than, Rei. He turned his head to face Lee when he spotted a very familiar person standing in the crowd, with a girl hanging onto his arm. (Remember, Kia kinda dragged Kai there.)  
"Kai?" gasped Rei, "What are you doing here?"  
"First of all, I don't even want to be here," said Kai.  
"Oh, but why are you?" asked Rei, ignoring the girl, thinking that she's probably a fan girl.  
"Well, _she_ insisted on coming over to watch," explained Kai as he pointed at Kia.  
"One of the fan girls made you come here? Amazing!" said Rei with awe at the girl's achievement.  
"I'm not a fan girl," retorted Kia.  
"Oh, sorry," apologized Rei, "So, if you're not a fan girl, then what are you?"  
"Kai's my b—"Kia was again cut off by Kai.  
"Boyfriend," cut in Kai. (Boy, Kai really doesn't want ANYONE to know he's related to Kia! Nad why is it always boyfriend...?)  
"Boyfriend?" repeated Rei, "You've got a girlfriend?!"  
"You got a problem with that?" said Kai.  
"No, no...it's just something..._new_," said Rei. He turned to the girl, "What's your name?"  
"Kia."  
"Kia...? Hey! I remember you! You're that cute girl who wanted a tour of the city right?"  
"Uh...yes?"  
"Uh-hum," Kai cleared his throat, purposely.  
"Oh, um, yeah, well, see ya," said Rei, backing away from Kia lest he'll get beaten up by Kai. So the two continue on with their walk.  
"What did you do that for?" asked Kia.  
"What?"  
"Saying that you're my boyfriend and then clearing your throat, purposely," said Kia.  
"I already told you that I don't want anyone to know that we are related," said Kai.  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't want anyone to know."  
"Really, Kai, why? I think I may know, but still, why?"  
"Why would you care anyways?"  
"Because...because I just care!"  
"What is it with you and wanting to know these things about _my_ family?!"  
"Because it's not just your family Kai," said Kia, her head bowed and shadowed.  
"Not just my family? What do you know about me and my past anyways?"  
"A great deal."  
"How?"  
"I was there as well, when we were little, back in Russia. The car accident that killed Nicholas and Haru. That day grandfather Voltaire took you into his home, and when you started the training they gave you, I was there through all of it," said Kia, half crying.  
"You, how?"  
"I told you, I was there."  
"That little girl? You?"  
"...you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," said Kia, "but the memories will still be there, no matter what you do..."  
"..even if I don't remember, it'll be at the back of my mind," finished Kai, "You...you really are..."

Ayumi: Hey! This one is longer than what it usually is! So be happy! I made this longer! I might not be able to do this kind of thing again!  
Kia & Kai: We were being too emotional.  
Ayumi: Too bad...you guys were starting to remember things...


	21. Tears

I guess I'll stick to writing shorter chapters…that last one took me forever!! XP

Ayumi: Now for the disclaimer…  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own beyblade.  
Ayumi: I lived through it!  
Kai: Amazing **sarcastical**  
Kia: Not nice Kai…  
Ayumi: Anyways…on with the show!

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 16: Tears  
_  
"That little girl? You?"  
"…you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," said Kia, "but the memories will still be there, no matter what you do…"  
"..even if I don't remember, it'll be at the back of my mind," finished Kai, "You…you really are…"_

"…you really are that girl? The one that used to comfort me?" asked Kai. (shivers ugh…stupid sappy-like part….why did I write this….?)(I have officially gone mentally crazy from this point on, I'll return to normal when the characters are out of OOCness. Thank you all for being so kind… . )  
Kia nodded, "Yes."  
"Then…why?"  
"Why…?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"Grandfather sent me away."  
"But why though?"  
"He said I was interfering with you training, that I was making you stay soft-hearted."  
"Soft-hearted?"  
"He wanted you to be an emotionless and flawlessly perfect soldier to use…"  
"For his world domination plan," gritted Kai, angrily.  
"Yes…but hey, why are we getting all upset about it for?" asked Kia.  
"…" There was silence for a minute.  
"Let's go home," suggested Kai.  
"Ok," said Kia as she grabbed Kai's arm and the two of them went back home…(actually, everyone should get used to Kia grabbing Kai's arm now…OK, here's the deal, when Kia grabs Kai's arm it means that she's practically dragging him behind her, unless I say she isn't. All clear? Good.)

As soon as they entered the mansion, both Kia and Kai rushed up to their rooms, but not before Kai had told the butler where they had been.  
"Master Kai, Mistress Kia, where have the two of you been? I was really worried," said Gustov.  
"Sorry Gustov," apology Kai, "We went for a little walk, I met Kia on the way back, and she insisted on taking a walk."  
"Well, that's fine, but please call next time," said Gustov, "Your dinners are already getting cold."  
"Thank you," said Kai, "we'll come eat it later."  
"Then should I tell the maids to put it away for now?"  
"Yes."  
"As you wish," said Gustov as he bowed and left. Kai went up to his room.  
(Don't ask me why I sent then to their rooms…XP)  
As Kai sat in his room thinking about all the things that had just happened…well, let's go back shall we? I kinda skipped a whle lot of it out anyways…  
Back in the park when Kai and Kia were taking a walk around in the night. They spotted a group of people circled around something, Kia was obviously interested while Kai was just, well, the opposite of Kia. But in the end they ended up going to see what was going, due to Kia's constant nagging, which soon changed to her dragging and pleading Kai to go watch. It was much to Kai's annoyance and Kia's delight that they had to watch some stupid Beybattle in the park. Kai was surprised that he saw Rei was the one fighting, and against Lee as well. 'Must be training,' thought Kai. As the battle ended, Rei looked up, and guess who he saw, Kai. He too was surprised to see his team captain there, and as he took another second to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he noticed a girl standing beside Kai and clinging to his arm. He couldn't believe it! First it was the sheer presence Kai even being there, and with a girl too! And just to add onto that, the girl was clinging onto Kai's arm! Rei was totally overwhelmed. He could barely say a word, ok, so that was overdoing it a little.  
"Kai?" gasped Rei.  
"Yes," answered the said person.  
"Kai…" Rei continued.  
"Yes? What is it already?!"  
"Is it really you?"  
"Of course it's me you idiot!"  
"But what are you doing here?"  
"Watching, what does it look like?"  
"Yeah…but…"  
"Spit it out already!"  
"Who's that girl?"  
"Does that really matter?"  
"Well, it's just kinda…weird…seeing you out in the park at night, and with a girl," Rei said carefully.  
"Look, I actually have a life other than being a grouchy team-captain and training crazed freak!"  
"Sorry… . "  
Ten second silence…  
"So…what your name?" Rei asked the girl.  
"I'm Kia, nice to meet you," Kia answered sweetly.  
"I'm Rei," said Rei.  
"Cool."  
"Excuse me…" started Kai.  
"What is it?" said Rei.  
"You mind not going so close to the girl?" said Kai as he glared at Rei.  
"Okay, okay, don't have to be so jumpy," said Rei.  
"Thank you," gritted Kai.  
"So, are you new around this place?" asked Rei, now a bit farther away.  
"Not really, I've been here for about a few months by now," said Kia.  
"Oh, ok then," said Rei, "So…where do you live?"  
"Oh…umm…I live…"  
"She's staying at my place for a while, where it's _safe_," Kai answered for Kia.  
"Oh, ok."  
"So, you're part of Kai's team?"  
"Huh? Yeah, beyblading."  
"I noticed."  
"Well, since you're staying with Kai, why don't you watch us train?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Yeah. So, how did you and Kai meet?"  
"Well, actually…it was when I moved here, Kai's my…"  
"I'm her boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? Really?"  
"Yes, you got a problem with that?" asked Kai.  
"Well, no. It's just that it doesn't seem like you would have a girlfriend."  
"Well, like I told you, I have a life besides the grouchy team-captain and training crazed freak part."  
"Okay…but still…sorry, but I have to get this out of my system," said Rei.  
"Go ahead," said Kia.  
"OMG! Kai! You have a girlfriend and you never told me?!"  
"You never asked, and it's part of my _personal life_."  
"BUT STILL!!! You never told us anything?! You always act like a grouch, and you still were able to get a girlfriend!? That's crazy!"  
"Well…"

Mwahahaha!! I shall make you all wait for the next chapter!!!!!!! You will have to wait to see what Kai says next…  
I am sooo mean now…I wonder why though.


	22. Truths

Stupid projects and tests… . They always show up when you least expect them!!!!!!! Anyways, I got this idea when I was talking to my friend Miranda!!! And guess what? I made it funny! And everyone is going OOC!!! YAY! EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK HAS GOT ME!

Ayumi: I do not own--  
Tyson: BEYBLADE!  
Rei: And Tyson did it again!  
Kai: Did Rei really say that?  
Kia: I'm afraid so.  
Kai: Guess that means I'm going OOC right now as well, aren't I?  
Kia: Yup.

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 17: Arguing

_"Okay…but still…sorry, but I have to get this out of my system," said Rei.  
"Go ahead," said Kia.  
"…" was all Kai could say to that.  
"OMG! Kai! You have a girlfriend and you never told me?!"  
"You never asked, and it's part of my personal life."  
"BUT STILL!!! You never told us anything?! You always act like a grouch, and you still were able to get a girlfriend!? That's crazy!"_

"Well…" started Kai.  
"Well what?" said Rei.  
"Well, so what?"  
"What do you mean?! 'So what'?"  
"It's none of your business anyways."  
"Kai?" said Kia, cautiously.  
"What?"  
"Well, umm…would you mind if I came to watch you practice?"  
"Yes."  
"Sorry…"  
"You don't have to be so mean to her you know. She was only asking a simple question," Rei stated calmly.  
"C'mon Kia, let's go," said Kai.  
"Ok," answered Kia, "Bye." She stayed behind to say her good byes to everyone.  
"Hurry up!" called Kai.  
"Coming!" Kia called back, "well, it's been nice talking to ya!"  
Kia started to chase after Kai, "Kai! Wait for me!"

The moment both Kai and Kia got inside the door, they were met by their butler Gustov.  
"Ah, Master Kai, Mistress Kia, welcome back. Dinner is already served on the table," said Gustov.  
"Thank you," Kia said hastily as she tried to keep up with Kai's freakishly fast pace. (He's power walking!)  
'There's only one explanation for Kai walking fast,' thought Kia, 'he's mad.'  
She trailed after Kai in silence to the dining hall and sat down at the table and started eating. She was worried about Kai being quiet and all, he could be mad at her for something or someone else, you never know.  
"Um…Kai?" she said cautiously, noticing something.  
"What do you want?" Kai said, a bit of anger in his voice.  
"Well," she started and pointed to his face, "you've got some food on your face."  
"Whatever," said Kai as he wiped the food away.  
Ten second silence…  
"Kai?"  
"What?!"  
"Are you mad?"  
"Do I look like it?"  
"Yes."  
"Well there you go!"  
"Sorry…I was only wondering what you were mad about…"  
"Just shut up and eat."  
"…sorry," Kia whispered softly.  
The rest of dinner as you should all know was eaten in silence. After dinner, Kai retired to his room, as did Kia.  
Few hours later…  
There was a knock on Kai's bedroom door. He groggily got up, walked over to the door and opened it, "What is it?"  
"Master Kai! Thank goodness you're awake," exclaimed Gustov, with worry in his voice.  
"What is it?" Kai asked as he was suddenly awake, hearing the worry and urgency in Gustov's voice.  
"It's Mistress Kia. Something is wrong with her, we think she may have taken ill."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well…yes, but it's very serious."  
"Can't you just call a doctor?"  
"We have, Master Kai, the doctor doesn't know what's wrong with her."  
"I'll go see then," said Kai as he headed to Kia's room with Gustov trailing behind him.  
"What is wrong with her?" Kai asked the doctor as he went inside.  
"I do not really know," said the doctor, "I have to take her to the hospital to take x-rays, blood tests and other tests to figure it out."  
"Alright," said Kai, "Thank you, she will be sent there in a while."  
"Then I'll meet you and the young lady there," said the doctor.  
"Yes," said Kai as he went over to Kia, "You can all leave now."  
"As you wish, master," said all the attendants, and they left, leaving Gustov watching the door and Kai with Kia.  
"What did you get yourself into this time?" sighed Kai as he sat on the edge of Kia's bed.  
Kia groaned and started to regain consciousness.  
"So you're finally waking up."  
"Ugh…where…where am I?" Kia asked.  
"In your room, on your bed," said Kai, "Where else?"  
"Oh. So tired…" said Kia as she started going into sub-consciousness.  
"So what happened?"  
"I don't want to go to the hospital."  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell the doctor you're feeling better."  
"Thank you."  
"So what happened?"  
"Food poisoning, you won't notice it until after a few hours," explained Kia.  
"Kinda stupid getting yourself poisoned," said Kai, "So how did you know?"  
"I was poisoned before, it's all the same," she sighed.  
"You feel better now?"  
"Yeah. I took some medication."  
"Medication?"  
"Never mind then."  
"Well, go back to sleep."  
"I am."  
"And I'll go back to my roo----," Kai was cut off as he fell flat onto the bed, asleep.  
"And you said I was stupid," said Kia, "You don't even know there was also sleeping powder in your soup."  
"…zzz…"  
"Heh heh," Kia laughed silently, 'So how am I supposed to sleep now?'  
She dragged Kai's body onto the bed in a more comfortable position, so he won't fall off, but since she was just poisoned a few hours ago, leaving her with barely any strength, she collapsed.  
"So tired…" she mumbled as she fell on top of Kai (partly) and fell asleep.

The next morning…  
Kai woke up to something that received a huge scream from him…  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Well, it seems that Kia was still on top of him, sleeping, but at the moment wakes up to Kai's scream.  
"W-What is it? What happened?" she asked.  
"Why are you here?!" Kai yelled.  
"Well duh, my room," Kia said sleepily.  
"Wha--," said Kai as he looked around the room. It was indeed Kia's room. "What am I doing here?" Kai asked.  
"You fell asleep stupid," said Kia as she yawned, "No more questions, I'm still tired."  
And with that, she went back to sleep.  
"B-but how could I have fallen asleep here?"  
"Sleeping powder in soup."  
Kai face was all pale and clammy as he thought…

Ayumi: This is long enough…**Yawns**  
Kai: Why did I have to sleep in the same room as Kia?  
Ayumi: To make sense of the next few chapters.  
Kai: …  
Ayumi: I already got the ideas, I just need the connection now.  
Kai: oh…  
Ayumi: EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! Want to see pics? Then ask for them, I'll gladly send some to you if you'll tell me your email and what pic you want to see. (From my story of course!)


	23. Memories

Now the second part of the "Freak Accident". Hope you all like the way I put these! The different POV of the people and camera. I was told that the servant went to Scandinavia, courtesy of Miranda pen name: Mostly Me).

Ayumi: …  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade.  
Ayumi: …  
Kai & Kia: …she's not gonna pummel Tyson?  
Ayumi: …  
Hilary: Someone suggested that she take anger management classes.  
Kenny: Even though she doesn't even need it in the first place.  
Hilary: Uh huh…  
Ayumi: …zzzzz…  
Rei: Uh, guys? I think she was asleep…  
Everyone (except Tyson, Kai and Kia): Oh.

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 6: Memories  
_  
"I guess that first-aid course did come in handy after all," she said to no one in particular, "Hmm…now to clean and bandage his head."  
And so, she started to clean the cut on Kai's head and bandage it…_

When she was done, she took the first aid kit back to where it was. She came back to Kai's room to make sure that he wasn't too close to the edge of the bed, or he might fall and hit his head again. Once she'd done that, she left his room, closing the door softly behind her. She went to her room, picked up the phone and dialed a friend of hers. She waited for Sharon to pick up the phone, one ring, two rings, "Hello?"  
"Hey Sharon," said Kia.  
"Oh, hey Kia," answered Sharon, "Wut up?"  
"Well, I can't go hang out with you guys today anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"I have to take care of some things at home," said Kia, slowly, picking her words carefully.  
"Oh, ok. What things though? Is Kai making things hard for you again."  
"Well, kinda. I actually volunteered though."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, weird isn't it?  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Well…I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I think Kai wouldn't like it if I told you."  
"Oh, ok. Bye. I'll come over tomorrow with the gang then."  
"Sure."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." And with the last 'bye' they hung up. Kia sighed, 'Well, now that that's out of the way, I guess I have to go take care of the other things now.'  
She walked next door to Kai's room, went in and started to change the bandage on his head. She sighed, "Stupid Kai. You just had to knock yourself out that hard."  
She finished bandaging his head and started to leave his room when she heard Kai moaning.  
"So he's finally come back to the conscious world," she said to no one in particular.  
"Oh, where am I?"  
Kia jumped, she didn't think that Kai would wake up, "Uh, you're in your room Kai."  
"Kai? Is that my name?"  
"Uh, yeah, what's wrong with you?"  
"…who are you?"  
"Well, let's see, I bandaged your head and took care of you for two days now."  
"Oh, thanks?"  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
"Well, other than a headache, no."  
"Ok…"  
"So, who are you?"  
"Kia Kalinnikov, I am currently staying in your mansion and will be staying here for another few years."  
"Kia? Nice name…why?"  
"You let me stay here for as long as I want, and personally, I'll only stay 'til I finish high school or university."  
"Oh, ok. Then who am I?"  
"Kai Hiwatari, the multi-billionaire teen. Captain of the Bladebreakers."  
"Oh."  
"Wait…are you telling me you don't remember anything?"  
"Yes…"  
"OMG! You've lost your memories!"  
"Well, I don't remember anything…"  
"Holy shit! You really did lose your memories Kai!"  
"Well, I do remember a bit about my life."  
"What?"  
"Well, I think that there's this little thing…"  
"Well?"  
"I don't know if it's true though…"  
"So? What?"  
"I think that I remember that you're my girlfriend…?"  
"Ok…"  
"Is it wrong…?"  
"Well…no."  
"Relief…"  
"Huh?" said Kia.  
"Nothing. So, what do I usually do now?" asked Kai.  
"Well, you'd usually be practicing blading now, but you wanted to dye your hair this morning. But as it turns out, you had an accident while dying your hair."  
"Yeah right."  
"I recorded everything."  
"Shit."  
"Here," said Kia as she found the video file and pressed play for Kai to watch.  
(Refer to "Freak Accident")  
As the video ended, Kai's face was totally white.  
"Do not show anyone else that video," he said.  
"Sure, I was planning on embarrassing you when you got older."  
"What for?"  
"I dunno. Anyways, what do you want to do?"  
"I…"  
"Yes?"  
"…don't know."  
"…ok…Well, don't go outside."  
"Why?"  
"Well, if you want to go outside, then don't go without me."  
"Why not? It's my life. I can do whatever I want."  
"Then you'd have a hard time getting away from the mob of girls outside."  
"Oh, why'd I want to avoid them?"  
"Because you said that you've already got a girlfriend and you always stay clear of the mob of girls when you go out."  
"OK."  
"Good boy."  
"I'm not a dog or kid."  
"I know."  
"Then what was that for?"  
"I unno." Kia shrugs.  
"I'm going out," said Kai, "And you're not coming with me."  
"Sure, whatever."  
Kai left the room and headed to the front doors. As soon as he stepped out, the awaiting mob of girls. They were all pushing and shoving at each other trying to get as close to Kai as possible; and all were squealing, "KAI!" Kai was overwhelmed, 'So that's what she meant.' He went back inside, and there was Kia standing behind him.  
"Hey, I told you so, but you wouldn't listen."  
"Whatever."  
"Now, go get some better clothes on," said Kia.  
"Why?"  
"I don't think you'd want to go around town with everyone staring at your bloodstained clothes, would you?"  
"All right, all right!" said Kai as he quickly went upstairs to change.  
A Few Minutes Later…  
Now Kai was all dressed in CLEAN clothes and ready to go out. He turned to Kia, "What about those girls outside?"  
"They won't really bother you as much when I'm with you."  
"Why not."  
"They'll be busy insulting me."  
"Why they'd want to insult you?"  
"Well, because in their dictionary of cute guys, you're at the top of the list."  
"But what that's got to do with you?"  
"Well…what do you think?"  
"Uhh…"  
"Don't hurt your brain trying too hard," said Kia.  
"I got it!"  
"So, what is it?"  
"It's because you're my girlfriend, right?"  
"Ding, ding, ding! You got the answer!"  
"Stop that…"  
"Why?"  
"It's annoying."  
"Uh…no."  
"So tell me, why are you my girlfriend? All you do is like annoy me."  
"I don't know, you just always say that I'm your girlfriend. Why don't you ask yourself that?"  
"Uh…how?"  
"When you get your memories back."  
"Which would be when…?"  
"And how would I know?"  
"Well, you're smart…"  
"That doesn't mean that I'm psychic."  
"So…? You should be able to figure it out…you're smart."  
"Well, so are you, if you didn't lose your memories, then you would've known that fact."  
"But I did."  
"And it was your own fault you had that accident."  
"…," was all Kai could answer to that, "Can we just go now?"  
"Sure," replied Kia. They left the mansion and into the crowd of girls, pushing and shoving them away and finally reaching the other side of the crowd. But it took a while to get through. While they were still going through the mob (of girls), Kai heard insults thrown at Kia, it was maddening. 'What had she ever done to them,' he thought. He looked up to see Kia walking ahead as if she didn't hear a word of what the girls were saying, unable to be fazed by the girls' insults. 'She's pretty strong,' he thought. Just as Kai was about to leave the crowd of girls surrounding him, he felt his shirt being pulled back, someone was pulling him back into the sea of girls. He couldn't see where Kia was anymore, she had already gotten out of the mob. Kai didn't know what to do (well, he did lose his memories, so he wouldn't really remember anything), he started to curl up into a tiny ball, a scared tiny ball. He started to see images flashing right before his eyes, images of his lost memories. Things had finally started to become clear to him. But as that happened, his head couldn't take all the memories flooding back to him, he screamed, "AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Kia heard the scream, 'That's Kai.' She turned and found that Kai wasn't behind her anymore, he was nowhere to be seen. 'He must still be in that sea of girls,' she thought, 'Better go get him out before he gets hurt.' She rushed back into the crowd, looking around for Kai, she found him lying on the floor in a tiny ball shape. 'Poor Kai,' she thought. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder; he looked up to see her, his eyes filled with anguish and fear.  
"K-Ki-a…" he stuttered.  
"What is it? Are you all right?" asked Kia.  
"K-Kia…I remember… things…" said Kai.  
"You do? Ok, let's get you back inside, you're shivering a lot," said Kia as she helped Kai get to his feet and slowly walked him back inside the mansion. She took him to his room and had him lie down on his bed and told him to get some rest. (Well, now Kia's acting older and mature.) She walked back down and went outside, ran through the crowd of girls and kept running to the park.  
As she neared the park, she saw some people that looked very familiar, it was the Bladebreakers, practicing! She ran over to them and said a hi.  
"Hey guys!" she shouted.  
"Hey! Uh…who are you again?" asked Tyson.  
"She's Kai's girlfriend," blurted Rei, before he slapped his hand over his big fat mouth.  
"Nice going Rei," said Kia, "Now everyone knows."  
"Gomen ne Kia-chan," said Rei. (And if you didn't already know what that means, it's 'Sorry Kia.')  
"Saa…mou daijoubu," comforted Kia. (And that means, 'Well…it's ok.')  
"So why are you here?" asked Rei.  
"And where's Kai?" asked Hilary.  
"Well, I was walking around, and Kai's not feeling well today," said Kia.  
"Why not? I don't think he's ever been sick," said Tyson.  
"Well, we've got a mob of girls standing in at the front gate of the mansion," said Kia, "And I'll let you figure out the rest. We were going outside to do some training, well, at least, Kai was. I was only gonna watch."  
"Oh."

Ayumi: Is this long enough? I made it longer than the usual ones already. This is also a one in a lifetime chance you get to read something from me that's this long.


	24. Light of My Dark World

Hiyaa All!!!!!!!! **Sigh** I won't be updating in a while now!! とてもごめん！じゃね！Well u gotta wait for the next chappie for at least a few more days!!

吉野あゆみ(Ayumi Yoshino)  
SPECIAL THANKS: I want to thank the person who corrected me about the telepathic and telekinetic thingy…  
AND to all who reviewed, it's very nice of you people!

Disclaimer: You all know how it's done…  
Ayumi: Disclaimers are always a waste of time…but don't tell anyone that I said that… glares at anyone who dares to tell about this  
Tyson: She's gonna kill everyone now!!!  
Rei: You realize by everyone that it includes you, don't you Tyson?  
Tyson: Oh yeah…  
Max: I knew that!  
Rei: What would you people do without me?  
Kai: …hmph  
Rei: What's his problem?  
Kia: That means that he's able to take care of everything himself without you butting in.  
Rei: How would you be so sure about that?  
Kia: Well, I've been living with him fro some time now so I should know him more than you guys…  
Rei: So? We've known him longer…  
Kia: Plus, I read his mind.  
Rei: You're telekinetic?  
Kia: No.  
Rei: Then how did you read his mind?  
Kia: It's called TELEPATHY. I'm a TELEPATHIC.  
Rei: . Oh…  
Kia: A telekinetic moves things with the mind, a telepathic can read minds. Now you know the difference.  
Rei: . It's so confusing.  
Kia: So?  
Kenny: But that's never-  
Kia: That's never been proven.  
Kenny: Hey! That's my line!  
Kia: Not anymore!  
Ayumi: Can we get on with the story instead of being stuck in the disclaimer all bickering?  
Kai: Fine with me.  
Kia: Anything that means getting you away from a group thing is fine with you.  
Kai: So?  
Kia: You really don't like to be with any of us right?  
Kai: Yes, and that's why I'd like to leave now.  
Kia: OH GOD!  
Kai: What?  
Kia: you said an entire sentence!  
Kai: What's the big deal?  
Kia: There you go again!  
Kai: …leave me alone.  
Kia: Ho--  
Ayumi: Uhh…let's just go to the story…

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 7: Light of My Dark World

Darkness. Nothing but the dark, wait! What's that up ahead? A light, small, but still a light to light the darkness. Crimson little eyes looked toward the light, it was a candle lighting up the dark hall around it. The young boy dragged himself towards the light. Once under the light, bruises, blood and cuts were revealed on the pale skin of the boy. He sat there his back against the wall waiting for what other torture would come for him next when that horrible man returned. Not moments later did the boy hear footsteps approaching, light footsteps, definitely not Boris'. The footsteps stopped beside his still form leaning against the wall, he turned his head to see who it was. A girl, it wasn't just any girl, it was the other girl Boris was training. She was purple eyed with long auburn-red hair. She took a look at the injuries on him and started to tear parts of her dress to bandage up the cuts on him and stop the bleeding. She finished a while later and started to wipe the blood from his face when she heard her name being called. She started to leave, but the boy called out, "What's your name?"  
The girl turned, smiled and said something in a whisper, but Kai didn't hear what she had said.

Present time.  
"Kai! Wake up! Kai!" cried Kia trying her best to wake her stoical relative. She finally resorted to her last plan, "You're late for school!"  
Kai jolted out of bed at the word 'late.' He had never been late for anything in his life, so why should he start now.  
"Shit!" He rushed out of his room just to run into Kia who was standing right outside his door, and crashed on top of her.  
"OW!!! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME KAI!" yelled Kia, "YOU'RE TOO FRIKKEN HEAVY!"  
"OK, you don't have to yell."  
"Oh yeah, there's no school today," added Kia as she watched Kai walk off.  
"What?"  
"It's the holidays unless you totally forgot," said Kia.  
"Then what were trying to wake me for?" Kai asked annoyed.  
"Umm…well…"  
"What?"  
"Your team is here."  
"My team?"  
"Yeah, the Bladebreakers? They came for a visit."  
"They what?"  
"Came for a-"  
"Yes, I know, but you let them in?"  
"No, not really, Gustov did. The kid with the glasses said he had something to discuss about to the entire team, and you were the only one not present," Kia continued explaining.  
"And?"  
"They're downstairs in the guest living room," said Kia, "I asked if there was anything I could get them. Umm…the kid with the cap said he wanted some food, and kid with glasses said he needed me to get you and the others said they were fine. I noticed they were all looking around the room with awe."  
"Figures, they've never been here."  
"Yeah…I have to get the snacks now, so why don't you get dressed and get your butt down there?"  
"…hmph"  
"OK," said Kia as she headed back downstairs to get the snacks from the kitchen. When she got to the living room with the snacks she noticed Kai was in the corner listening to what the glasses kid was talking about.  
"Hey guys, I got some snacks for you all," she announced, "Um, why don't you take a break from your discussion for a while?"  
"Ok," said the glasses kid.  
"Great! Food!" cried the kid with the cap.  
"Leave me some too Tyson," said the blonde.  
The Chinese kid walked over to Kia and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Rei, um, thanks for the snacks and um, letting us in. I'm sure Kai wouldn't have done that if he was awake and answering the door."  
"Oh, um, you're welcome?" Kia replied, then remembered something as she walked over to Kai and started pushing him out of the room to the kitchen. "Now before I forget Kai, you still need to eat breakfast!"  
"Okay, okay," Kai protested, "but I think I can walk to the kitchen myself!"  
"Fine."  
"…"  
Kai and Kia entered the kitchen and Kia immediately went to get a bowl and spoon and some milk and cereal. She dumped the contents of the cereal box and the milk carton into the bowl, stuck the spoon in and shoved it in front of Kai's nose.  
"Here, you need to eat something healthier than a banana and water in the morning," said Kia.  
"Do I have to eat this?"  
"Yes, and you'd better finish it," said Kia.  
"Okay, okay," said Kai, "I will."  
"Good," Kia smiled.  
Kai stared at her and thought, 'God, I never knew she was this cute when she smiles.' (Lol. Of course he wouldn't I don't think he's ever seen her smile.)  
"What are you staring at Kai?" Kia's voice appeared from no where.  
"At the spinach stuck in between your teeth," Kai said sarcastically.  
"I didn't have spinach wise guy," Kia shot back.  
"Whatever you say."  
"So now that you've got something to eat I can finally leave," Kia as she left the kitchen and out. She had her bag with her, it seemed pretty empty, but little did Kai know…

About 2 Hours Later.  
'Ding Dong!' there was someone at the door. Kai answered since he really wanted to get away from his team as much as possible. When he opened the door he was greeted by a girl with long black onyx haired and dark violet eyes. He just stood there looking at her with confusion.  
"You're Kai right?" asked the girl.  
"Yes…and you are?"  
"Nice to meet you," said the girl, "I'm Karina."  
"Karina?"  
"Uh, yeah. I was supposed to meet up with Kia," she said.  
"She left two hours ago."  
"Oh, ok, then I'll just leave then."  
"You can stay and wait for her," said Kai, "My other guests might like someone other than me to talk to for a change."  
"Umm…ok?" said Karina as she entered. 'Idiot, you don't even know me.'  
She was led to the living room to where the rest of the Bladebreakers were.  
"Um…hi?" said Karina as everyone looked up to see Kai return with a girl.  
"Who's she?" asked Rei.  
"A friend of Kia's."  
"Oh, hi. I'm Rei."  
"Karina," said Karina.  
"That's Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary," said Rei introducing the rest, "and you know Kai right?"  
"Yeah, kinda, just his name."  
"You know, you kinda remind me of someone I know," Rei said.  
"Really? Who?" asked Karina with the hint of a faltering in her voice.  
"Well, you kinda remind me of Kia for some weird reason," said Rei.  
"Oh really? How?"  
"Well, your voices sound the same for one."  
"Oh…well, I gotta go now, bye," said Karina as she rushed out the doors, "Nice meeting you guys!"  
"What was up with her?" Rei asked no one in particular.  
"Maybe you scared her away?" Kai said sarcastically.  
Rei shrugged, "Oh well.

Another few minutes later.  
The front doors opened and in came Kia. She was dripping wet from head to toe.  
"What happened to you?" asked Kai.  
"None of your business."  
"Really?"  
"Just shut up!"  
"Fine."  
"I'll tell you later," said Kia.  
"Later?"  
"After I change you idiot!" cried Kia, "I am not gonna get a cold."  
"Fine."  
Kia went upstairs to her changed into shorts and a tank top very much like Kai's.

Ayumi: And this will be it for this time's chapter!!! See ya all later!  
Tyson: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ayumi: Too bad! The END!!! And don't ask about the weird part at the beginning! It will all be explained later on!!! You'll just have sit in suspense for now. Mwahahahaha!


	25. Emotions

Welcome back! I guess this is the what, eighth chapter for the little extra chapters? Hope you have enjoyed reading these! Ayu

Ayumi: I would like to thank all those people who have been very kind to me and telling me that my story is great, but if you think it isn't then you are very welcome to flame me! Lol! I wouldn't mind at all.  
Tyson: Boy, she's in a good mood today…  
Rei: Ayumi does not own Beyblade.  
Tyson: That's my line!

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 8: Emotions

_"I'll tell you later," said Kia.  
"Later?"  
"After I change you idiot!" cried Kia, "I am not gonna get a cold."  
"Fine."  
Kia went upstairs to her changed into shorts and a tank top very much like Kai's._

Kia came back, and with a towel on her head.  
"Okay," said Kia, "So what do you want to know?"  
"How you got wet in the first place," said Kai.  
"I fell into a water fountain," Kia said shortly.  
"Nice going."  
"Someone pushed me into it," Kia defended.  
"Who?"  
"Tala."  
"Oh."  
"Oh?" repeated Kia as she stared down Kai.  
"What?" Kai asked, very annoyed.  
"Well, for starters, don't you have anything else to say?" Kia asked.  
Kai thought for a while, "Hmm…no."  
"No?" Kia repeated, "Are you sure of that?"  
"Yes," Kai answered, "Is there something I should say?"  
"Well, right about now, you'd usually say something bad about Tala."  
"Do I?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"You're impossible."  
"And I'm proud of it."  
"Argh…I can't stand you!" cried Kia while stomping away, "I'm going to my room, and don't bother me!"  
"Fine," said Kai, putting on his mask of an emotionless face.  
Kia stormed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She then walked to her bed, fell on it and started crying. She started to think back to when she was a little girl, when she had to do everything for herself, when she had to survive out in the harsh world after being kicked out of the abbey.

"_Out! We don't need a cry baby like you in the abbey!" yelled a trainer, "You're weak and worthless! You can't hope to be the best with all those emotions still in you!"  
The little girl standing before him tried her best not to cry at the harsh words directed at her, she couldn't stay anymore, she was being kicked out of the abbey. She would have nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, no place to belong. The little girl was left outside, taken to nowhere, where they left her.  
It was a few days later that an elderly man had found her living on the streets, about to die from the lack of food, water and warmth needed for her to sustain her life force in the harsh winter snow. He was amazed that such a young child could withstand the harshness of the world by herself, so he took her into his home. During the next few days, the girl was bedridden due to her lack of health. When she first awaken, she was met by the elderly man who took her in and a young boy around her age, she was surprised. She went back into her slumber once again, waking up days later to find the young boy sitting there watching her. As soon as she was awake the boy called for his grandfather, later, when the old man came into the room, the boy was given permission to leave the room and go out to play. The old man asked for her name, but she did not remember, so the he gave her a name, Kiara Lilith Karina Hiwatari, taking on the surname of the old man and young boy. The boy and the girl were never properly introduced to each other, so they did not know the other's name. Though it didn't matter to her, what matter was that nobody had ever been so nice as to take her into their home and nurse her, but she soon learned that she would have to earn to keep her place in the home. At first, she was taken to a room where she was to begin training to become a strong warrior along with the boy, but later on, she and the boy started to train separately. During the time she trained with the boy, they never spoke to each other, nor look the others' way. Soon, after a months' training, she was sent to the Balkov abbey, the very place she was kicked out of.  
Upon returning, she was sent to a private class for her training, she would not train alongside the other children; she was a special case. At the very first chance she had, she went to watch the other children, normal children, train. She was surprised at the extreme conditions they trained in, but was amazed at the lack of skill they had.  
'This is my competition?' she thought, 'How pathetic.'  
It was then that she noticed whom the trainer was, the one that had thrown her out, Alexander. She stood there watching, directing her hatred of throwing her out towards his back. Alexander must have felt the hatred being thrown at him for he stopped observing his students and turned his head back expecting to see someone there. Then, he saw her, that same girl he had thrown out for being too weak; he was taken aback at her presence.  
'Why is that weakling here?' he thought, 'She should be rotting in the streets, not training here.'  
As if on cue, the young girl, Kiara, walked towards her former trainer, greeting him.  
"We meet again, Alexander," said Kiara with malice in her voice.  
"Yes we do," replied Alexander, malice and surprised mixed in his voice.  
"I see you still train children here," noted Kiara.  
"I have been doing this for a while, so I won't be fired," boasted Alexander.  
"So I see," said Kiara, "But I'm afraid that you're wrong about one thing."  
"And what would that be?"  
"That you won't be working here for long," said Kiara.  
"How so?"  
"Watch," said Kiara as she gestured for a messenger to come. "Please tell my grandfather that Alexander here isn't being very, let's say, courteous towards me," she told the messenger.  
"Who should I say this message is from," asked the messenger.  
"Lilith."  
"As you wish," said the messenger and he was off.  
"Well, I hope you find another job soon," Kiara said to Alexander, "Since you'll be needing one soon."  
"How would your grandfather help in any way?"  
"Much more than you'd know," said Kiara, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a training session to attend to."  
Kiara walked off back inside to the dungeons below the abbey to where she resumed her training. On the way down, she saw a figure lying on the floor with a pool of blood around him, she would've stopped to help if she hadn't lost all emotion but hatred. When she was some distance away, she suddenly had the urge to go back and help the kid, so she did. She ran back, rolled the guy over so he was on his back and started to rip parts of her jacket to tie up all the bleeding cuts he had on him. After using all of the ripped cloth from her jacket, there still were some wounds to tie so she started ripping her dress as well. When all that was done, she leaned him against a wall and started to wipe all the extra blood away from his face and arms.   
While Kiara was cleaning the blood, the boy awoke he saw the face of that girl, the one Boris was training. He tried to talk, but couldn't, his voice was caught in his throat. Then, he heard Boris, as did the girl, she got up quickly and started to run down the hall to where Boris was to begin her training. He tried calling out to her again, this time, he succeeded, "What's your name?"  
The girl called back, but he never did hear what she'd said.  
_  
Kia stopped thinking of her past as she suddenly thought of something. 'That little kid…he seems so familiar, I know I've seen him somewhere before.' She thought some more, 'No, it can't be him, not him…but…it, it…'  
Kia went to the bookshelves and pulled out an old book, flipped to a page and read it. She dropped the book from her grasp a few moments later and said, "It is him!"  
She ran out of her bedroom tears in her eyes and sprinted to the 'rec. room', where Kai was training with his Dranzer, ran into him and started to cry into his chest. Kai was startled, he didn't expect Kia would go crying to him, or anyone else for a fact. He just stood there with Kia crying then, as if it was instinct, he hugged her, trying to comfort her, to make her stop crying.  
He looked down at her and asked softly, "What's wrong?"  
Kia looked up into his eyes and said…

Uhh…whoops…if you read this chapter carefully, you'll see that I made a mistake in putting something in that you really shouldn't have known…Lol, you'll have to figure out what she says in the next chapter!


	26. Maskrefer 2 last normal chp

Hiyaaz!!! This is Ayu here! How's everyone doing? Good? I hope so! Well, it just happens that I'm all tired out and real hungry at the moment. . Poor little me! Anyways, you people are so special to me that I'm willing to use some of my studying time to write this for you! Don't you all feel loved? And if you want pictures, then ask for it, (from my story. Lol) Just make sure you remember to add your e-mail and what pic you want to see. Be Specific! Lol.

Ayumi: I would like to thank all you people who like my story! It makes me feel so loved! Also, if you ask for a pic, you might just get a 'special pic', it's really cute too!!!!  
Tyson: What about the disclaimer?  
Ayumi: you can say it, it'll be your Christmas present!  
Tyson: Ok…  
Ayumi: Go ahead **thinking** not!  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade…  
Max: Watch out Tyson!  
Ayumi: **throws bag of stuff at Tyson**  
Tyson: AHHHHHHH!!! **Stops** Hey, these are candy canes!  
Max: I want some too! Give me!

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 18: Mask

_"W-What is it? What happened?" she asked.  
"Why are you here?!" Kai yelled.  
"Well duh, my room," Kia said sleepily.  
"Wha--," said Kai as he looked around the room. It was indeed Kia's room. "What am I doing here?" Kai asked.  
"You fell asleep stupid," said Kia as she yawned, "No more questions, I'm still tired."  
And with that, she went back to sleep.  
"B-but how could I have fallen asleep here?"  
"Sleeping powder in soup."  
Kai face was all pale and clammy as he thought…_

_  
_'Oh, crap…' Thought Kai as he just sat there on the bed, he looked over to where Kia was sleeping. She looked really content and not caring at all in her sleep. Kai got out of bed, headed back to his room and took a shower. Moments after Kai had left, Kia awoke. (Lol. That was funny.) She sat up in bed and started to think as well, 'I guess that was a bit weird yesterday…I wonder who would have a grudge big enough to try and poison me?'  
There was a knock on her door and Kai walked in, headed to where she was and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"You feeling all right?" Kia asked.  
"Yea…," Kai answered not knowing what to say, "…you?"  
"Fine," said Kia, "Is there any reason you came into my room just now?"  
"…yes."  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering who'd want to kill you," said Kai, "though it wouldn't be such a bad thing with you gone. Having you gone there'll be no one to argue with everyday."  
"Good for you, but bad for me."  
"Whatever," said Kai, "I'll just leave you to your own little self now."  
"So we're just going to stay away from each other from now on is what you're saying right?" asked Kia.  
"What else?"  
"Fine with me. Then I won't have to put up with you."  
"Fine," said Kai as he left the room.  
Kia leaned back on her soft pillows for a few moments before getting back up remembering that she had to go do some work. She took a loose black T-shirt, some blue jeans and went to change. Later on, she went outside to Lavender Eclipse Mall to finish the rest of her paper work.

Inside Building…  
It was pretty crowded in the mall as everyone bustled about to finish their Christmas shopping. Kia pushed her way around the hustle and bustle of the crowd and finally reached the office. Just as she entered, she let out a huge and I mean huge, gasp of surprise as she saw Kai talking to the secretary trying to convince her to let him in to see the manager.  
"I'm very sorry sir, but we cannot let strangers in without an appointment," said Arina.  
"But really need to see the owner, it's about a very important matter," Kai tried to convince Arina.  
"I'm sorry, but you still need an appointment," Arina said firmly.  
"Fine," sighed Kai, "Then I'll sign up for an appointment."  
"That's better," said Arina handing over a timetable book, "Sign in the next open spot."  
Kai took the pen offered and started to write his name down for an appointment when Kia decided to butt in.  
"Stop!" she cried which gained her several stares from people, "sorry."  
Kai turned and saw Kai standing there, "Kia? What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing in particular…"  
"Well, then just leave me alone," Kai said as he turned back to the book.  
"Arina, take the book away, he won't need to sign it," Kia commanded Arina. Arina followed the orders, taking the book away before Kai could sign it.  
"Is this fine?" she asked Kia.  
"Yes."  
"I will not be blamed will I?" Arina asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"No you won't. It'll be fine, I can explain everything to Mr. Masaki," Kia assured.  
"Ok," said Arina, then she faced Kai, "You may go in to see the manager, Mr. Masaki sir."  
"About time too," said Kai, hiding his confusion.  
"And you too Miss Kalinnikov," Arina said to Kia, "Mr. Masaki has been expecting you to finish the paper work."  
"Thank you," said Kia as she too went into Mr. Masaki's office.  
She entered, went straight to the desk where a pile of papers were, took the papers to another room and sat down to start working. Kai's back was turned so he didn't see Kia enter the room or go into the other room.

Back with Kai…  
"Excuse me?" Kai asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you Mr. Masaki?"  
"Yes I am, and you are?"  
"I'm here to ask you if you would like to help support a project of Biovolt Corporation's," said Kai.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," said Mr. Masaki.  
"Why not?"  
"I have to consult the other managers and the owner first before either the decision is passed or not," explained Mr. Masaki.  
"Then can you do that?"  
"That is highly impossible for me to do."  
"Why is that?"  
"The owner is very busy these days with all the work," said Mr. Masaki.  
"Fine, then some other time?"  
"Well, I'll think on that," said Mr. Masaki.  
"Do you have a problem I can assist with Mr. Masaki?" a voice cut in. Both Kai and Mr. Masaki turned to see a long onyx-black haired girl with dark violet eyes looking at them. (Lol! This will get interesting…)  
"Ah…yes, and you are?"  
"I'm…Karina," said the girl, "Karina Shindo."  
"Karina Shindo…" repeated Mr. Masaki thoughtfully, he finally remembered what he needed to know, "Ah yes, Karina Shindo. I'm sorry Miss Shindo, I didn't recognize you for a while there. My memory isn't as good as it used to be.  
"That's all right Mr. Masaki," Karina.  
"Excuse me?" Kai interrupted, "But I need to see the owner now!"  
"Oh, so sorry, sir," said Mr. Masaki as he gestured towards Karina, "This is the owner of Lavender Eclipse, Miss Karina Shindo."  
"How do you do?" asked Karina.  
"Whatever," said Kai.  
"That's very nice," said Karina, "So what would like to talk about?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join my company and your company together."  
"And your company would be which?"  
"The Biovolt Corporation."  
"Well, I have to think about that," said Karina, she looked at her watch and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."  
"Where to Miss Shindo?" asked Mr. Masaki, "You still have some work to finish."  
"Then I'll leave it all up to you to finish it for me," said Karina as she walked out the office.  
"She's not very responsible is she" asked Kai.  
"Oh, no, not at all, she's very responsible," said Mr. Masaki, "Judging by her voice, she must be needed back at home."  
"What for?"  
"I have no clue."  
Kai nodded and walked out as well shortly after that. As soon as he was out the building, he saw Karina walk into a back alley, but looked around to see if anyone was looking beforehand. He followed her into the alley at a safe distance. She was heading to an old building, and went in. Kai watched from the outside and decided to follow her in after a few moments. When he reached where Karina was, he was shocked to find…

Hahaahaha!!!! It's got some suspense now!!! And please don't kill cuz it sucks! I still have writer's block!!! . And the pics will take a while as well…sorry bout that.


	27. Confession

Okay, so here's the deal, if everyone who's read this story, even a tiny bit, reviews, then I'll know how many people are reading my story or I might discontinue this thing if no one is reading it. Lol,I was just kidding! Though i do run into writer's block a lot nowadays...And I failed my knowledge test for Learner's!! >. So sad!!!

Ayumi: I want Kai to say it.  
Kia: Kai! I won't help you with homework if you don't!  
Kai: I don't like the idea of Kia blackmailing me…  
Kia: Then say the disclaimer, we've already tied Tyson up.  
Kai: Ayumi does not own beyblade.  
Ayumi: Thank you!

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 9: Confession

_He just stood there with Kia crying then, as if it was instinct, he hugged her, trying to comfort her, to make her stop crying.  
He looked down at her and asked softly, "What's wrong?"  
Kia looked up into his eyes and said…  
_  
…"Thank you…," Kia started to say, "thank you very much for letting me stay here, but…"  
"You don't have to thank me," Kai said, "But what?"  
"But I cant stay any longer," Kia finished.  
"Why?" Kai asked, hurt. (OooOooOh, has wittle Kai got feelwings?)  
"Because I, I…"Kia faltered for a moment.  
"Because what?" (OMG!!! I think I've gone crazy again! Everyone take cover!)  
"There's something that I have to finish," said Kia, her voice sounding determined.  
"Something you need to finish?" Kai repeated confused.  
"I'll come back later," Kia said, "After I finish what I started long ago."  
"…" Kai paused for a while to think about it, "fine, do what you wish (sukini shitedo as/what you wish). It's your life."  
"Thank you," said Kia, "for being so nice to me. I'll find a way to repay you someday."

Two Days Later…  
Kia was at the airport, she had just finished signing in. She was finishing saying good-bye to her friends. All this time, Kai was standing in the back, surrounded by the shadows, his eyes closed, waiting for this all to end. An elderly lady saw him standing there alone while the others were all saying their good-byes to Kia. She approached him and asked, "Are ye not going to bid that young lady a farewell too?"  
Kai opened his eyes looking at the ground, "No."  
The old lady looked at him with sympathy, "Ye may not see her again, so why don't ye go and say farewell?"  
Kai looked up towards Kia's direction, "…because…I..."  
The elderly woman looked expectantly at him to finish.  
"…I don't want her to go," Kai finished.  
The old woman sighed, "You'll feel better when you go say farewell to her."  
"…" Kai thought about what the old lady was saying, "Okay, fine, I'll go say good bye to her, just leave me alone!"  
"As you wish," said the old lady as she left. But she still watched from a distance.  
Kai finally moved away from the wall, but he just noticed that Kia had already left and gotten halfway across the floor to the door. He stopped and just watched her leave, but…  
"KIA!!!!!!"  
Kia turned around as she heard her name being called, it was Kai; he was standing there in the back, calling her name out. People turne their heads around to stare at Kai and Kia. Kia smiled, waved back and called, "Bye Kai!!!! Thanks a lot!!!! See you in another few years!!!"  
And just with that, she left. Everyone headed home as soon as Kia was out of sight, Kai as well. As soon as he was out of the building, Kai called Kia on his cell phone. Kia's phone rang a few times before she answered.  
"Hello?" answered Kia.  
"Kia?"  
"Yes, that's me. What is it Kai?" Kia said, surprised that Kai called.  
"I…"  
"What?"  
"I-…Well, call me as soon as you land in Russia."  
"Sure. Were you going to say something else?"  
"Just call regularly, once every week maybe," Kai said.  
"Sure, okay, I got to go now Kai," said Kia urgently, "I'll talk to you later."  
"Ok, sure, bye."

A Few Hours Later on the Plane.  
Kia rested her head on the headrest and started to listen to music. She got bored and fell asleep a few minutes later. The person sitting beside her was kind of getting restless at all the peace and quietness and was fidgeting a lot in the seat. Kia woke up at the person's fidgeting and loud sighs of boredom.  
"Excuse me," Kia said to the person.  
"Yes?" the girl turned around.  
"Would you mind not moving around so much? Its' kind of bothering me," said Kia.  
"Oh, so sorry," said the girl, "It's just so boring sitting here doing nothing."  
"Oh, why don't you read something?" Kia suggested.  
"Tried it."  
"Listen to music?"  
"Tried it."  
"Write, draw, sleep, anything else?"  
"Did all that already," answered the girl.  
"Oh."  
"By the way, my name's Summer Morimoto," said the girl.  
"Oh, um, I'm Kiara," Kia replied.  
"Kiara? Kiara what?"  
"Kalinnikov, Kiara Kalinnikov," Kia said.  
"Nice name…"  
"Uh, thanks, you can call me Kia."  
"Ok," said Summer, she stopped to think, "Hey wait! You're Kia Kalinnikov!? The Kia Kalinnikov?!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know, the most popular girl among guys and the prettiest girl at Sendai High?" said Summer.  
"Um…well, I don't know," said Kia.  
"Well, do you go to Sendai High?"  
"Yes…"  
"You have your student card?" asked Summer, "Can I see it?" (The student card is something I made up, it just has your picture, full name, student number, grade, school year the card is valid for, homeroom, school name and current principal's name on it. I based it on the Go-card I have from school. Lol.)  
"Yes…" said Kia as she took out her student card and showed it to Summer.  
"WOW!! Your picture looks so nice!!!" Summer exclaimed while looking at it, "You really are the Kia Kalinnikov from Sendai High."  
"And which school do you go to?"  
"Sendai High as well," answered Summer.  
"Really?"  
"Well, it's my second year in high school, but I recently moved there," said Summer, "and I've only heard of you, but I've never seen you before."  
"Oh, so that's why I've never seen you," said Kia.  
"Hey, you know who Kai Hiwatari is right?" asked Summer.  
"Um, yeah," Kia said slowly, real slowly.  
"He is SO HOT!!" exclaimed Summer.  
"Um, sure," said Kia, slowly again.  
"But it's too bad though," said Summer.  
"What's too bad?" asked Kia.  
"Well, I heard he's hard to get close to and that he's also got a girlfriend," said Summer.  
"Well…" Kia tried to think of something to say.  
"Hey, do you know who his girlfriend is?" asked Summer.  
"No. I have no idea."  
"Well I heard she's real pretty, gorgeous actually, pretty rich like him, a bit shorter than he is, brown hair with blue streaks, red colored eyes and light skin colored," described Summer.  
"Oh,' said Kia, 'Shit! That sounds like me!!!!'  
"Hm…" thought Summer, she then looked at Kia, "Hey, you match the description perfectly!"  
"I do?" asked Kia, feigning innocence.  
"Yes! So, is it true that you're Kai's girlfriend?" Summer asked.  
"No!" cried Kia.  
"C'mon, tell me the truth!" nagged Summer.  
"I did! I'm not his girlfriend!"  
"You're lying!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Awww!!!"  
"I said that I know who Kai is, but he hates my guts!!!" said Kia.  
"What?! But all the other guys practically drool over you!" cried Summer.  
"That's them, I probably didn't knock any of them over, when they were in a bad mood, while rushing to class," said Kia.  
"So? Nothing big."  
"Maybe to other people, but to Kai it's a huge deal."  
"What happened later?"  
"We both got detention, which lead to a three day suspension from school because I punched him after he slapped me," said Kia.  
"Oh, ouch," said Summer.  
"Yeah," agreed Kia.  
"Then what happened?"  
"Well," said Kia, "I went out to do some shopping during my suspension and I walked into Kai, literally walked into him, at the mall."  
"Yeah? Then?"  
"I apologized about running into him and knocking him down at school, he said it was all right and we just started talking and shopped together for half an hour."  
"Then? Anything else?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh," Summer's face fell, then lit up again, "Hey, you usually stay at his place don't you?"  
"My house is on the other side of the city so it takes time to get back," explained Kia, "And I stay in the guest room."  
"What about the time you two were caught in the park at night and you were clinging onto his arm?"  
"I wanted to get home that time since it was getting really late," Kia explained once again.  
"How about the time you two slept in the same bed together?" asked Summer.  
"…" Kia stopped to think about this one.  
"Anything to say?"  
"I was poisoned that time and he took care of me, but he fell asleep," said Kia.  
"With you on top of him?" asked Summer suspiciously.  
"He was falling off the bed so I pulled him back up and lost consciousness," explained Kia.  
"Oh," Summer's face fell once again.  
"Well, anything else?"  
"So you're not Kai's girlfriend?"  
"Well, I have a video of him saying things, maybe you can find out if you watch it," said Kia as she pulled out her video camera, found the right file and pressed play.

File 1  
_"So, Kia," said Rei, "how did you meet Kai?"  
"Well, I met him when I came here, he's my—" Kia was cut off by Kai.  
"I'm her boyfriend," Kai cut in.  
"Oh," Rei said as his face fell.  
_End video file 1  
_  
_File 2  
_Kai looked away and ignored the girls.  
"So why don't just ditch that slut?" asked Marise.  
Kai snapped, "Why don't you just leave me alone?!"  
"You know, she's only after your money," said Sandi.  
_Fast Forward  
_"Oh, hey gals," said Kia, "What are you doing here?"  
"What are we doing? What about you?"  
"I was sleeping on the sofa," said Kia.  
"And on top of me as well," said Kai.  
"Oh KAI! Why didn't you just tell me to get off?" asked Kia, surprised.  
"Excuse me, but he's my Kai, so don't yell at him!" cried Marise.  
"Your Kai?" repeated Kia.  
"I'm not your Kai," said Kai.  
"And how are you related to Kai?" Marise asked Kia.  
"He's my b—" she was cut off.  
"Boyfriend! I'm her boyfriend," Kai cut in.  
"What?!" cried Marise.  
_End video file 2

"So, you are Kai's girlfriend!" exclaimed Summer.  
"Or so he thinks," said Kia.  
"So you don't want to be his girlfriend?" asked Summer.  
"Not really, it's not too bad being his girlfriend," said Kia while thinking back, "Well, I'm going to sleep."  
"Ok," replied Summer.  
Kia took her headphones, turned on the music and went to sleep.

Hours Later, in Russia at Hotel.  
Kia took out her cell phone and phoned Kai. It rang once and Kai answered, "Kia?"  
"Um, yeah, so I called," said Kia.  
"Well, at least you're safe," said Kai.  
"You were worried about me?" asked Kia.  
"No, everyone else were," Kai lied.  
"Sure Kai," said Kia sarcastically.  
"Well, um, bye, I wish you could be back here though," said Kai, "It's pretty lonely and quiet around the place without you and all the servants are fussing over me again. It's really annoying. When you came, they just started fussing over you, that was when life was better for me. Well, um, bye, again."  
"Well, bye Kai, I love you," said Kia off-handedly.

DUN DUN DUN!!! What is Kai's reaction to what Kia said? Find out next time!


	28. Apart

Hiyaaz!!! I'll make this note short then, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade.  
Kia: I said that I love Kai!!!  
Kai: So? I had to listen to you say that.  
Kia: But!!!  
Ayumi: Shut up! The story's about to start! Hey! Where's the popcorn?  
Kia: Go get some Kai.  
Kai: **grumbles** Fine… **returns with popcorn**  
Kia: Thank you very much.  
Ayumi: Yay!! Popcorn!

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 10: Apart

_"Well, um, bye, I wish you could be back here though," said Kai, "It's pretty lonely and quiet around the place without you and all the servants are fussing over me again. It's really annoying. When you came, they just started fussing over you, that was when life was better for me. Well, um, bye, again."  
"Well, bye Kai, I love you," said Kia off-handedly._

"Yeah, you t---" Kai cut himself off, "What did you say?"  
"Huh?" said Kia, "Oh, I said 'bye Kai.'"  
"No, after that," said Kai with a surprised and weird, skeptical look (don't think I can do that…), "Did you say that you love me…?"  
"Oh," said Kia, "did I say that? I wasn't really thinking."  
"Oh, ok, bye Kia, come home soon."  
"Ok, I love you Kai, bye," Kia said, then hanged up.

Kai held the phone in front of his face and stared at it with a you-are-officially-weird-and-freaking-me-out look. He put the phone back down into its place and went back to his room, "Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow…"

A Few Weeks Later.  
Kai was sitting in a ramen shop (?) and eating ramen with Rei and Tala.  
"So, what did you two call me here for?" asked Kai, stopping to talk.  
"Well…" started Rei, "We…"  
"We want to know if you've heard from Kia yet this month," said Tala.  
"…" Kai raised an eyebrow at both Tala and Rei, "Why would you want to know?"  
"We miss her," said Rei.  
"Call her yourself," said Kai, "You do have her cell number."  
"Oh yeah…" said Rei.  
"What about me?" said Tala.  
"What about 'what about you'?" said Kai.  
"How am I supposed to talk to Kia?"  
"Figure it out yourself," said Kai.  
"So, did you hear from her yet?" asked Rei.  
"No," answered Kai.  
"Oh," Tala's and Rei's faces fell.  
"She said she might not be able to call anymore the last time she called," said Kai.  
"But why?" asked Rei.  
"Too busy."  
"How?" asked Tala.  
"How would I know, go ask her yourself," said Kai, getting annoyed and frustrated.  
"Why didn't you ask her," asked Tala.  
"Why would I?" asked Kai, "I'm leaving."

The Next Morning.  
"Master Kai! Master Kai!" cried Gustov, "Please get up! You have an urgent call."  
"What?" Who is it from?" asked Kai sleepily.  
"It's Miss Kia!" Gustov cried back.  
Kai shot out of bed and went to pick up the phone hurriedly, "Kia?"  
"Whoah, Kai," said Kia, "What's the rush?"  
"Oh…nothing," said Kai, "So um, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing really," said Kia, "Oh, sorry I have to go now, I'll talk to you later ok?"  
"Oh, sure, bye," said Kai as he hanged up.

Two Days Later.  
Kia walked around in the cold streets of Russia, she decided to go walk around a bit in the park. When she got there, she noticed that there were kids beybattling all around. She was kind of interested so she walked around looking at all the kids blading, she finally stopped at one. There was a kid boasting that he was the strongest and started challenging people to fight. Kia watched as a brave kid stepped up to take the challenge. Both of the bladers launched their blades and the battle started. It ended pretty fast too since the kid who called out the challenge was pretty strong so the challenger didn't stand a chance. His blade was knocked out of the dish, smashed to bits. He bent down on his knees and started to gather the bits and pieces of what was left of his blade. The other kids who were watching started to yell at the winner, "Hey! That wasn't very nice smashing his blade to bits you know!"  
"Well then he shouldn't have challenged me," said the kid.  
"Hey kid!" Kia called.  
"Yeah, what?" replied the kid.  
"What's your name?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Well, do you prefer to be called 'kid'?" Kia asked.  
"…fine, my name's Eric," said the kid.  
"Okay."  
"Hey! Eric! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" cried the crowd of kids.  
"Then why don't one of you come up and beat me?" Eric asked back.  
"Is that another challenge?" asked Kia, who was still watching.  
"Yes, maybe you'd like to try and beat me?" Eric asked Kia.  
"I don't blade," Kia answered simply, "…anymore."  
"Oh," said Eric, surprised.  
"What you've never talked to someone who doesn't blade?" Kia asked sarcastically.  
"No."  
"Okay…I know, I'll battle you."  
"But you said you don't blade," said Eric, "Um…anymore."  
"So? I can relearn everything."  
"Er…how do you plan to learn how to blade good enough to beat me before the match?"  
"I'm a fast learner!"  
"…" Eric made a face.  
"Okay, okay…I know a bit of blading…I used to train with Kai," said Kia.  
"Kai…? You mean Kai Hiwatari?"  
"Yes, who else?"  
"You know him!?!"  
"Yes."  
"Prove it."  
"Okay…" said Kia, while getting out her wallet and flipping it open to a picture, "is this proof enough for you?"  
Kia held up a picture of Kai and herself, holding hands and standing together. Kai had his finger in his mouth and Kia was holding a teddy bear, both were looking at the camera with big innocent eyes. (lol. It's so cute too!)  
"…er…" asked Eric.  
"…?" Kia looked at the picture she was showing, she realized that she was showing the wrong one and quickly got the right one out, "oh, sorry, here."  
It was Kai and herself, they were wearing their school uniforms. She was cuddling Kai like a teddy bear and Kai wore his emotionless face as always. The picture was taken at their school in the halls.  
"…okay…" said Eric, "You proved that you know him, now you have to prove if you trained with him. And what better way to do that that in a battle?"  
"Sure," said Kia, "except there was one time I was spying on him when he trained and got hit by Dranzer. Do you know how much it hurted?"  
"Who cares?" said Eric, "Just get on with the battle."  
"I don't have my blade," said Kia.  
"…."" all the kids stared at her, who was stupid enough to take a beybattle challenge without a blade?  
"Um…" Kia looked at her watch and gasped, "Holy shit! He's gonna kill me if I don't call!"  
"…? What…?" said Eric.  
"Sorry, but you'll have to wait a while, I have to make a call to someone first," apologized Kia. She took out her cell phone and dialed Kai's cell number. It rang a few times, then Kai answered.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hey, Kai, how's it going over there?"  
"Very bad, Tala and Rei are bothering me a lot," said Kai.  
"Oh, tell them that I don't want to talk to them," said Kia.  
"Excuse me," said Eric, "We still have a battle, so don't try to stall."  
"Who was that?" asked Kai, "Did you get yourself into trouble?"  
"Er…some blader who challenged me to a beybattle…no of course I didn't get myself in trouble," Kia said defiantly.  
"Sure, whatever you say," said Kai sarcastically.  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"Let's see…wandering around on the streets, then I heard lots of blading kids in the back so I decided to head for the park," said Kai.  
"Whoa, you have good ears," said Kia.  
"Aha! I found it!"  
"Found what?" asked Kia.  
"Nothing, nothing…"  
"Um…Kai…? You're being weird…"  
"…BOO!" came a voice from behind Kia's back.  
"AHHH!" screamed Kia, she turned around and slapped the person who scared her.  
"Ow, hey that hurt!" said the person.  
"Don't scare me like that!!" cried Kia.  
"Sorry."  
"Kia looked at the person and gasped, "Kai! What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you…?"  
"You did? Oh, I'm so touched, you actually missed me," Kia said sarcastically.  
"Don't be so sarcastic will you?" said Kai, "It's very annoying."  
"But I like it," said Kia.  
"So? That's not an excuse for being like that?"  
"But I li—" Kia was cut off by some kids.  
"Hey! Is that the famous captain of the Blasdebreakers Kai Hiwatari?" cried out some kid.  
"Really? Where, where?" asked a few other kids looking around for Kai.  
"Over there!" cried another kid as he spotted Kai.  
"But why would some famous guy come here?" asked Eric.  
"Who cares! He's here ain't he?" said some other kid. (Now, let's just give them names…it's getting confusing calling them all 'some kid')  
"Hey Kai! Can I have your autograph?" cried Benny.  
"Me too me too!" cried all the other kids.  
"Um…Kai?" said Kia.  
"Yeah what?" replied Kai.  
"Now what are you going to do?" she asked.  
"Ignore them," Kai answered.  
"That's mean."  
"I always ignore the fans."  
"Oh, okay, do what you want."  
"Hey!! Look! Kai's talking to a girl!" cried Seth.  
"Um…doesn't he usually ignore people?" Benny asked Eric.  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Don't you think it weird that he' talking to someone, let alone a **girl**?" asked Benny.  
"Maybe he felt like talking today?"  
"I don't think so," said Seth.  
"Um…Kai?" said Kia.  
"What?" said Kai.  
"I think I'll leave now," said Kia as she turned and started to walk away.  
"Hey—wait! Kia!" Kai called as he grabbed her wrist, "don't just leave me here!"  
"Too bad," said Kia as she shook Kai's hand off, "solve your own problems, I wouldn't care less about you."  
With that, Kia walked off, back towards the hotel.  
"Kia…" Kai trailed off. He left as well, back to the hotel he was staying at.

That Evening.  
Kia paced around her hotel room, trying to think of something to do. She finally decided to go outside for a walk, thinking that might help her to think clearer. She took her jacket, locked the door and walked out the hotel, walking around aimlessly. She thought of the day she was sent to live with Kai, it was pretty amusing that day, she had complained about the taxi ride being far too long and the fact the Kai was barely older than she was surprised her. She walked along the sidewalk, finally deciding to see if the library was open, she walked there, it was. She entered the building, headed to the computers and typed in 'Hiwatari Family Line' in the search box. There were a few result, she decided to check out all the books and newspapers. She read through the materials and came up with one thing that was new; it was in some old newspaper articles.

'_Young Girl on Street Taken into Home'  
Report By: Trent Kuzmenko  
A young girl suffering in the streets was taken in by the rich owner of the Biovolt Corporation just yesterday. The doctors who attended to her health have revealed that she was starving and has hypothermia. She also had scars, cuts and bruises all over her body. The doctors said that ' the scars looks as if they had been there for some time', and 'may have been caused by constant beatings'. The smaller injuries 'are much more normal' to have been received when falling over or walking into things. The young girl's rescuer was the rich and famous Voltaire Hiwatari, who took her in after seeing the state the young girl was in, while strolling around with his young grandson Kai. -December 18th, 1993._

'Ragged Girl taken into Rich Home'  
Report By: Trent Kuzmenko  
It was just yesterday that the young had regained consciousness once again after fighting hypothermia and malnutrition caused by living on the streets. "I don't remember much, except that I used to live in a big stone building," said the young girl. The girl also confessed to not knowing her name as well, she claimed that she forgot after a few days out on the street, shivering in the cold. Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari has gladly adopted the girl as his own granddaughter and given her the name Kiara Lilith Karina Hiwatari. This would be a change for the young heir to the Biovolt Corporation for he is an only child, left to the care of his grandfather after the terrible accident that killed both his parents. The young Kai will now have a sister, most likely younger than he, to play with now. –December 31st, 1993.

Kia looked again at both articles and thought out loud, "…so I was adopted into the family, and Kai would be my brother, but I was adopted again into another family, the Kalinnikovs…"

DUN DUN DUN!!! What do you think now eh? Do still think that they are twins, just siblings, or strangers…? Tell me what you'd like them to be, and I might just make up my mind about that…


	29. Information Page

Hiyaaz allz!!! I'm really sorry, but I've run into writer's block again….. Yes, I know, I run into writer's block way too much…But the good news is that you get to find out more about Kia in the last few chapters, aren't you all happy now?

Ayumi: Now to explain things…  
Kai: Don't bother..  
Kia: Go ahead  
Ayumi: Okay! Anyways, I do not own Beyblade…

My Crappy Life  
Explanation Page 1

"Well, here we are!" said Kia as she got out of the limo, dragging Kai out after her, "the records hall."  
"Tell me again, why we're here," said Kai.  
"It's the explanation page," said Kia, "We have to explain some things in this thingy…"  
"Fine," sighed Kai, "how long will it take?"  
"I dunno," said Kia, then turns to a third person, "How long will it take?"  
"Well, it depends on how many questions needs to be answered," said Ayumi. (Yes, me, I have to answer the questions here too!)  
"She said it depends," Kia repeated to Kai.  
"I heard the first time," said Kai.  
"Oh."  
"Anyways, now to the questions," said Ayumi, "By the way, this isn't in any specific order though…we're just gonna answer according to which ones we see first."

1. Q: Aren't Kia and Kai cousins?  
A: No, they are not cousins, they are just relatives.  
Kia: Yeah, don't get mixed up and go assuming that we're cousins just because we're related…  
Kai: …  
Ayumi: Don't make an ass of yourself by 'ass'uming as my teacher would always say. And to the person who told me to e-mail you back, I can't you forgot to un-click that little box which says 'do not show my e-mail address'.  
2. Q: So Kai is sixteen now right?  
A: Yes, he is.  
Kia: He is!? I never knew!!  
Kai: …that's cuz you're ignorant.  
Ayumi: **starts counting** …1, 2, 3…OMG!!! I'm older than Kai!  
3. Q: Is the next chapter up yet?  
A: Yes.  
Kia and Kai: It's been there since…a few days ago.  
Ayumi: Er…why was that question answered?  
4. Q: Why isn't this 2 different stories?  
A: It started out as 1 story, but I ran into writer's block but wanted to post something up so I wrote the extra chapters.  
Kia: Er…then it got confusing…  
Kai: The extra chapters timeline goes faster.  
Ayumi: Now, it's back on track though.  
5. Q: OMG! Did she just say that?  
A: Yes she did, uh…what did she say…?  
Kia: You're hopeless…  
Kai: What she said…  
Ayumi: Meanies…  
6. Q: Is there something going on between the new girl and Kai?  
A: Pffhht! Of course not!  
Kia: Duh… I have to go...I'll come back later.  
Kai: BYE!  
Ayumi: Er…where's she going?  
Karina: Hello!  
Kai: Kia disappears then Karina appears…suspicious…  
Ayumi: Eheh heh…-.-"  
7. Q: Is Karina Kia?  
A: You'll find out in the later chapters.  
Kia: Of course not!  
Kai: She looks like Rei though.  
Ayumi: My lips are sealed, I will not give out any info on this matter.  
8. Q: What will happen next?  
A: Read on.  
Kia and Kai: Why'd she answer that…? It's a stupid question…  
9. Q: I wonder why Kia wants Kai to say something bad about Tala for pushing her into a fountain?  
A: He usually says something bad about Tala…  
Kai: Do I?  
Kia: I dunno.  
Kai: But you said that--!  
Kia: Not.  
Ayumi: Next question please!  
10. Q: Kai has amnesia, what will happen next?  
A: Nothing, I discontinued that idea.  
Kai: It sucked anyways.  
Kia: Yup.  
Ayumi: You two finally agreed with me.  
11. Q: What is Kai thinking?  
A: I have no idea.  
Kai: Me neither.  
12. Q: Cool. Need I say more?  
A: No. This isn't even a question….  
13. Q: Can I have pics?  
A: Sure. You'll get them sometime around Spring break or Summer vacation.  
14. Q: What's he gonna say?  
A: No idea who you're talking about, and what they're gonna say.  
15. Q: Why's it called 'Tears'? There's no tears in it.  
A: There were supposed to be tears, but I got lazy and changed the plot.  
Kai: Very fickle…  
Kia: Changes her mind too easily…  
16. Q: If they're twins why are they born on different days?  
A: Whoever said they were twins huh?  
Kia: We're not twins…  
Kai: That is so true…  
Ayumi: Or are you…?  
17. Q: How is being Kia's boyfriend better than being related to her?  
A: I dunno.  
Kai: I'm Kia's boyfriend…?  
Kia: No, you're pet dog.  
Ayumi: Er…  
18. Q: The book said that they're twins, but why are the birth dates so different?  
A: Twins? Where?  
Kia: Where did say we're twins?  
19. Q: Is Kai and Kia going to get together?  
A: How would I know?  
Kia: She's got a point there, she still hasn't figured out how we're related.  
Kai: First it was twins, then just siblings, then strangers, friends…  
20. Q: I wonder how Kai's teammates will react to him being Kia's boyfriend?  
A: Astonished. Except Rei, he flipped.  
Kai: Rei's weird.  
21. Q: They act like siblings, but what would I know?  
A: You have no idea how close to the answer you are…  
22. Q: They don't have a clue do they?  
A: Who and what…?  
Kia: She forgot what happened…  
23. Q: Why did he just lie? I never Kai lied.  
A: I dunno, ask him yourself.  
Kai: I hate you…  
24. Q: I guess you can never have too much blue, can you?  
A: Blue's my fav color.  
Kia: Yeah, along with black and red and…  
Kai: It's not that long Kia…only 3 colors…  
Kia: How would you know?  
Kai: I asked her friends.  
25. Q: Why did someone sent a picture to adopt Kia again?  
A: Well, she got adopted a lot when she was younger.  
Kia: It's not very fun. Being Kai's sister that is.  
Kai: It's not supposed to be. You were adopted.  
26. Q: I want to see the family tree…  
A: Err…it's very long and confusing, so don't try to ask for it.  
27. Q: Why did you say 'adoption papers'?  
A: I need to remind myself constantly what comes next.  
Kai: She's very forgetful, you tll her something she'll forget within the next 5 seconds.  
28. Q: Who are these friend people? They come back later don't they?  
A: No, they probably never will.  
29. Q: Kai hate everything?  
A: Tyson loves everything, so what's wrong with Kai hating everything?  
30. Q: Can't Kia and Kai get along nicely? And Kai has a very small vocab.  
A: Eventually, they will. Kai has a small vocab cuz I have a small vocab.  
31. Q: Won't Kai get mad if a bill get sent to his house and he has to pay for that?  
A: He might be…but you never know.  
Kai: Of course I will!  
Kia: But it's so little!  
32: Q: What if Kia wasn't Kai's sister?  
A: I don't where you all got the idea she's Kai's sister, but in this case, if she wasn't then she'd go back to Russia. Then they will probably never see each other again and the story will end.  
33. Q: Do you it's been exactly 30 days since you started this story? (since Oct. 20, 2004)  
A: No. Are you really that bored?  
34. Q: How the hell could you end it there?! Are you trying to kill me?  
A: Not really, but it would be nice to have someone join me. I died long time ago, so if you want to kill me there's no point cuz I'm a vampire, waiting for others to join me.  
Kia: She is?  
Kai: I dunno.  
35. Q: Is he gay? Is he sleeping with Tala?  
A: Er…I dunno, is he?  
Kia: Umm…I dunno.  
Kai: What?  
36. Q: Aren't we all just so proud of Kai? He said an entire sentence!  
A: He's gonna talk much more now.  
Kai: NO!!! My life is ruined!  
Kia: He said another sentence!  
37. Q: What were the strange symbols once in a while?  
A: I don't use the preview/edit thing. The other things could just be the Jap. I typed in.  
38. Q: Do I sense a bit of jealousy from Hilary?  
A: Yes, you did!  
Kia: Why's she jealous?  
Kai: Rei said you were cute and nobody ever said she was cute.  
Kia: She likes Rei…?  
Kai: …never mind…  
39. Q: Hey, I like this story, the KaiOc stories are usually crap or unrealistic.  
A: Though it's not a question…thank you! It makes me very happy that you think so, but it gets unrealistic later on, then turns to crap.  
Kia: Yup.  
Ayumi: Though if I were to make a character sketch for Kia, then she'd probably be able to do lots of things. Well, take me for instance, I can draw (realistic and cartoon/anime-like), sing (Japanese, English, Chinese songs), write (stories, essays…), play instruments (piano, violin, clarinet, percussion, some guitar, ukulele, xylophones, recorder), speak different languages (English, Mandarin, Japanese, some Taiwanese, Cantonese, French, and a few words in German and Spanish)…I don't know what else to add…you tell me then…I have pretty average marks at school, I got 5 A's, 2 B's and 1 C. I like playing badminton, tennis, table-tennis (not very good though), soccer and I don't really like basketball as much cuz I keep getting hit. I used to skate and swim a lot too.  
My Favorite anime is Jungle wa Itsumo Hale nochi Guu, it's very funny.  
My Favorite manga is Hikaru no Go, I play Go as well!  
My Favorite anime/manga characters are Guu, she's cool; Kai, he's cute; Edward, he's short and funny.  
I have no idea what I'm doing anymore…Well, look forward to the next chapter of My Crappy Life!!!


	30. Life's Tough

Hiyaaaz Allz! This is Ayumi, again, yes I know. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who's helped encourage me to keep writing, especially a great friend of mine, Miranda. Thank you so much! (S/N: Eric was waving at you not me!)

Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade, and I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and if you aren't enjoying it, then why the hell are you here?  
Tyson: Is this the last chapter yet?  
Ayumi: Well…you'll have to guess.  
Kai: …it probably is since she's thanking everyone again.  
Kia: I agree.  
Ayumi: Kai said an entire sentence and Kia agreed with him, what is the world coming to!  
Everyone: …-.-"  
Ayumi: I don't own msnm either…

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 20: Life's Tough

Kia walked around the streets of Russia, wondering why the hell she was even there, then remembered that she had some business to take care of, after all, she does own a huge company. She had just finished taking care of some business and was on her way to a meeting to confirm a deal with this other company, Biovolt. She didn't even know why she'd agreed to work with that company in the first place, but Kai is the owner of Biovolt…  
Kia arrived at the office, taking off her coat and hanging it up, she sat down in her desk and waited for Kai to show up. A few minutes after she sat down, Kai walked into the room. At first he stopped as he saw her, then continued to walk to her desk. Kia motioned for Kai to take a seat, and he did so. There was an awkward silence, as that Kai didn't know Kia is the 'real' owner of Lavender Eclipse Co.  
"So, Kia," said Kai, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm the owner."  
"Isn't that Karina girl the—"  
"No, Kai, I'm the owner," Kia started to explain, "Karina was a disguise I used so I wont be recognized."  
"Oh, so that's why…"  
"Well, anyways, back to the deal," said Kia.  
"Yes," said Kai as he handed over some papers, "Here are the documents."  
"Thank you," said Kia as she read it over and signed them. Then, she handed them back.  
"So, are you coming back?" asked Kai.  
"No," Kia answered shortly.  
"Oh…Why not?"  
"I have to take care of the rest of the businesses and there's still some other things I have to do," explained Kia.  
"What other business?"  
"I have to research some things, so I might not be coming back," said Kia, coldly.  
"Oh, well then, good bye," said Kai as he left.  
Kia sighed as Kai left and sat back on her chair. She got up after a few moments and left her office and out to an old warehouse.  
She went into the warehouse and found the little room in the corner. She went inside and turned on the computer and went back to her research for the rest of the day.  
Later on in the night, she signed onto msnm using the name, RisenDaemon. She looked around her list for people who were online to talk to and found one person on, HidingEmotion. She was curious as to whom the person was, so she talked to him/her.  
RisenDaemon: Hi.  
HidingEmotion? Who's this?  
RisenDaemon: …  
Kia thought for a while on whether she should tell the person who she was or not, then decided to tell the person her middle name.  
RisenDaemon: Lilith  
HidingEmotion: Don't know you.  
RisenDaemon: Who are you?  
HidingEmotion: Keir  
RisenDaemon: asl? (age, sex, location)  
HidiningEmotion: 16, guy, my room. You?  
RisenDaemon: 16, girl, in front of the computer.  
HidingEmotion: Well, I have to go now. Bye.  
RisenDaemon: Okay, bye.  
Kia signed off a few moments later as well and went back to her place.  
Back at the hotel, Kia took a quick shower and turned on her laptop to see if she can find any new information about her past. As she skimmed around, a new message popped up at the right hand corner: HidingEmotion has just signed in.  
She was pretty much bored with finding nothing, so she decided to talk the person again.  
RisenDaemon: Hey.  
HidingEmotion: Hey.  
RisenDaemon: Whatcha up to?  
HidingEmotion: Nothing much…  
RisenDaemon: Oh.  
HidingEmotion: …moping.  
RisenDaemon: huh?  
HidingEmotion: I'm moping.  
RisenDaemon: Did something happen…?  
HidingEmotion: …yeah…  
RisenDaemon: …uh…it's okay, you don't have to tell me.  
HidingEmotion: …stupid girl…  
RisenDaemon: Excuse me…?  
HidingEmotion: Oh, not you…someone else…  
RisenDaemon: Let me guess, your girlfriend dumped you.  
HidingEmotion: …  
RisenDaemon: …am I right?  
HidingEmotion: …yeah…somewhat…  
RisenDaemon: Did she dump you or not?  
HidingEmotion: …I guess you can say that…  
RisenDaemon: …oh…um…sorry to hear that?  
HidingEmotion: not really a big deal…didn't even really like each other in the first place.  
RisenDaemon: Oh. Why not? So how'd she become your girlfriend?  
HidingEmotion: …I don't really know. There were rumors about us at school, so I guess it was that.  
RisenDaemon: But was it true?  
HidingEmotion: No…we were just hanging out together a lot.  
RisenDaemon: So were you two friends?  
HidingEmotion: Not at first…but she moved away.  
RisenDaemon: To where?  
HidingEmotion: Russia.  
RisenDaemon: And where are you from?  
HidingEmotion: Japan.  
RisenDaemon: Wow, far.  
HidingEmotion: Yeah…  
RisenDaemon: Hey, maybe I'll see her sometime.  
HidingEmotion: You live in Russia?  
RisenDaemon: Yup, in Moscow.  
HidingEmotion: Heh, I was born in Moscow.  
RisenDaemon: Really? Wow, so you're also Russian?  
HidingEmotion: Well, pretty much.  
RisenDaemon: **sigh** I wish I could go visit my friends in France, Italy, England, America and Japan.  
HidingEmotion: Sounds like you have a lot of friends.  
RisenDaemon: Most of them are in Japan, and…  
HidingEmotion?  
RisenDaemon: I'm rambling again.  
HidingEmotion: So?  
RisenDaemon: Are your parents Russian?  
HidingEmotion: Yes. You?  
RisenDaemon: …I dunno. I think they are.  
HidingEmotion: Oh, sorry.  
RisenDaemon: You didn't know…  
HidingEmotion: But still…  
RisenDaemon: Hey! Do you have a picture of yourself?  
HidingEmotion: Yeah…  
RisenDaemon: Can I see it?  
HidingEmotion: Sure…how about you?  
RisenDaemon: Sure, wait.  
A few seconds later, a picture of a spiky-ish black haired and red eyed guy appeared on the display picture screen, and a dark violet-blue haired and brown eyed girl in the other display picture screen.  
HidingEmotion: Cute.  
RisenDaemon: …thanks…you're pretty nice too.  
HidingEmotion: …well…I've got girls swarming after me at school.  
RisenDaemon: Well, I'm getting sleepy, good night.  
HidingEmotion: K, Bye.  
RisenDaemon is now signed off.  
Kia turned off her laptop and went straight to bed, falling instantly asleep, even before she hit the bed.

Ayumi: How's that? Kind of back to normal yet? I was wondering how I can save this story!  
Tyson: I'm still not in it…T-T  
Kai: …  
Kia: There are still a few more to go…actually…this will probably be the end…'cuz I'm in Russia again!  
Ayumi: Please tell me whether I should keep writing…and if you review, please don't just write "Please update soon", it gives the author unwanted pressure to write faster…T-T…(S/N: Hm…I wonder if anyone even reads these…? Math is torture T-T Yes! I got a 6 and a 5 on my paragraphs from the provincial! Hahaha! Now to pass knowledge test for driving…and Macbeth test…I am so very glad that I don't have to study Romeo and Juliet. Oh crap…science homework…no! School!)


	31. ExtraTwins?

Hiyaaz! I felt like writing again! Anyways…I'll put what I want to say in the story.

Ayumi: I don't own Beyblade…there, I said it.  
Tyson: Nooo! She's immune to it now!  
Kia: Well, what did you think? She's been writing this thing since August!  
Tyson: That's not as long as some other people though.  
Kia: SO?  
Ayumi: Both of you just shut up!

My Crappy Life  
Extra Information Chapter 1: Twins?

"Kai! Wake up! School! You're late for school!" Kia screamed as she ran down the hall trying to get dressed and holding her bag at the same time. She finally got dressed, left her pj's in front of Kai's bedroom doors and ran to the kitchen to grab some food for the run to school. Kai was just waking up from Kia's screaming, but when he heard school, he jolted out of his bed cursing under his breath.  
"Oh shit, school," said Kai.  
"Kai!" screamed Kia, "SCHOOL!"  
"I know, I know!" Kai called back, "I'm coming!"  
"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"  
"Why don't you just go on ahead!"  
"I can't!"  
"Why not!"  
"Then you'd be late!"  
"SO?"  
"And you still have my homework!"  
"I'll give it to you later!"  
"Did you finish copying it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then give it back!"  
"Later!"  
"NOW!"  
"Fine! I'm coming!" said Kai as he ran out his room and tripped over Kia's pile of clothes, swearing some more under his breath and sprinting down the stairs as fast as he can, jumping the last six steps. "Here," he said as he handed Kia's homework back, "just take it and go."  
"But you're already here, so what's the point of leaving you here?"  
"Breakfast," said Kai as he headed to the kitchen.  
"You are not going to get breakfast," said Kia as she pulled him back, "You can eat later."  
"Let go of me!"  
"No!" Kia said firmly, "You can get something to eat on the way." She handed him a piece of toast.  
The two of them started to sprint to school as fast as they can, partly down the street they ran up with Tyson who was, as usual, late for school.  
"Kai!" called Tyson.  
"What?"  
"I thought you were never late for school."  
"Well, he is now!" said Kia.  
"C'mon Kia, school's this way," said Kai as he started turned at the corner with Kia trailing behind him.  
"'Kay, bye Tyson."  
"LATE! Oh, see ya!" called Tyson.

The bell rang just as Kia and Kai each entered their classrooms panting. Kia went to her seat and sat down beside her friend Sharon.  
"Hey Sharon, wat up?"  
"Well, well, well, look who's late," said Sharon.  
"Knock it off."  
"But it's true."  
"Not, I got inside before the bell rang."  
"Fine then."  
"Anything new?"  
"Not really, well, maybe."  
"What?" asked Kia, curious.  
"We're getting a new student."  
"Really? Guy or girl?"  
"I heard it's a pretty cute guy."  
"Oh."  
"Are you still mad at Kai about that incident?"  
"Well what do you think?"  
"I'd say yes."  
"Darn right I am! He even slept in today!"  
"So you're blaming him for sleeping in? When you yourself prsctically did the same?"  
"So? At least I got up two whole minutes before he did!"  
"OK, ok, I won't argue with you. Teacher's coming," Sharon turned her head to the front as the teacher started calling attendance. When the teacher finished she said, "Ok, class, as you all may know by now, we have a new student joining us."  
There was a knock on the door and shortly after the teacher, Ms. Kinosuke, called for the person to enter, the door opened and there stood a Chinese boy of average height with golden eyes, long onyx black hair tied real tight and wearing Chinese style clothes. He walked over to the middle of the class room in the front.  
"Please introduce yourself," said Ms. Kinosuke.  
"Hi, my name's Rei Kon. I came from China and am currently staying at a friend's place," said the boy.  
"Well, let's see, ah, you can go sit on Kia's right," instructed Ms. Kinosuke.  
Rei walked to where Kia was and sat down beside her, he turned to her and said, "Hey, you're Kai's girlfriend right?"  
"Excuse me?" said Kia.  
"Kai's girlfriend," repeated Rei.  
"N-uh, Yes," Kia corrected herself, "You got a problem with that?"  
"Well, no."  
"Good."  
"Isn't Kai the 'most popular guy' at this school and some other ones?"  
"Yes," Kia said shortly.  
"Then who's the most popular girl?"  
"Not me, I'm the most hated."  
"Ok then, the prettiest?"  
"I dunno."  
"I can answer that for you," said Sharon.  
"Oh, ok," said Rei.  
"According to my poll, the prettiest girl would be," said Sharon as she looked down the list, "…Kia."  
"WHAT!" cried Kia as she heard her name, "That is so not true!"  
"But it is. I asked all the girls and guys, and even those who hate you," said Sharon.  
"Ms. Kalinnikov!" called Ms. Kinosuke.  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"Stand out in the hall!"  
"Yes ma'am," said Kia as she walked out into the hall. As she walked out, she saw that she wasn't the only one standing out there. Kai was also there.  
"Kai, what are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"Late. Sent out," was the reply.  
"Oh."  
"…you?"  
"You should've heard."  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Argh, stupid Sharon, stupid Rei."  
"Rei? What's he doing here?"  
"New student."  
"Oh. He'd better not get close to you," said Kai.  
"Why?"  
"He's gonna get it if he does," said Kai clenching and unclenching his fist.  
"O—kay…Why do you have such a grudge against him anyway? He didn't do anything to you."  
"Not me, but if he gets too close to you…"  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
Ten second silence.  
"Hey Kai…"  
"What?"  
"Are we really related?"  
"I dunno," said Kai, paused, then said, "You found that book didn't you?"  
"Um…yeah," Kia said slowly.  
"So you read what it says?"  
"Yeah. So, are we related?"  
"I dunno. Some books say we are, others say we aren't. You can't really find out which is true."  
"Oh. So there's no way to tell?"  
"I guess."  
"What if we took a DNA test?" asked Kia.  
"And where are we going to find someone who'll give us one?"  
"I dunno. People…?"  
"Ugh…"  
"We can find some scientist or doctor or someone and pay them…"  
"And how do we convince them to do that for us? They have jobs too you know."  
"Oh fine. So we'll just never find out because you didn't want to make an appointment."  
"Appointment?"  
"Yup, but it seems that we'll have to wait…let's see…if we make an appointment now, then…it would be at least ten years before it's our turn for the check up."  
"You think I want to wait that long?"  
"No, but if you wanna find out if we're related then you probably would."  
"I still say no. I don't want to wait that long."  
"Some people actually waited thirty years…"  
"They're stupid, crazy and insane," Kai put simply.  
"Oh well, I tried."  
"Mr. Hiwatari!" called Kai's teacher.  
"What?"  
"You may come back in now," instructed the teacher.  
"Fine," said Kai as he walked back in the class, "See ya then."  
"Bye."  
"Ms. Kalinnikov," said Kia's teacher, Ms. Kinosuke.  
"Yes?"  
"You can come back now."  
"Ok."

After School…  
'RING RING RING!' went the school bell. The students all rushed out to head home, go to some club or just to hang out with their friends; but in Kia and Kai's place, they went home.  
"Come on Kia!" called Kai, "We're going!"  
"Coming Kai!" Kia called back as she said good-bye to Sharon and Rei (STALKER!) Kia ran up to catch up to Kai. As she got to the school's front gates, there was a black limo there waiting for her.  
"Get in," Kai said from inside the limo.  
"Why're we going home in a limo? Can't we just walk home?" asked Kia.  
"What makes you think we're going home?"  
"We're not?"  
"No."  
"Oh, then where are we going?"  
"The tailor's to get some clothes."  
"Why?"  
"Get in first," said Kai.  
"Ok," said Kia as she got in the limo, "So?"  
"We're getting new clothes and then going home."  
"Why do we need new clothes?"  
"I'm hosting a ball party."  
"You? Why? And why didn't you tell me?"  
"I did."  
"Not."  
"I text messaged you."  
"I didn't turned my cell on."  
"The turn it on now and check."  
"No need to now that I know."  
"Fine."  
Few minutes later…  
"We're here, Master Kai and Mistress Kia," said the chauffer.  
"Thank you," said Kia as she got off and went inside the store with Kai behind her.  
The door chime rang as the door was opened, the storeowner looked up, "Ah, welcome, what can I do for you?" the owner asked Kia.  
"We're here to pick up the clothes," Kai answered.  
"Ah, so this is whom the pretty gown is for," said the owner as he went to get the clothes, "She is very pretty, no?"  
"Um…thank you," said Kia.  
"So what?"  
"She must be very happy to have someone like you," said the owner.  
"Well, she's very good at not showing it."  
Kia glared at Kai, but her anger dispersed as she saw how beautiful the dress was, "Oh, it's so beautiful!"  
"And it's all yours," said Kai, "C'mon into the change rooms, we're changing here, then getting your hair done at a salon."  
"Okay…" said Kia as she went into a stall and changed into the pretty evening blue dress. (I am not going to describe, but maybe I can send a picture if you ask for it. Remember, I need to know where to send it.) As she walked out, Kai was already dressed and waiting for her. Kai just stared at her for a while, thinking, 'Is that really Kia?'  
"Kai?" said Kia as she waved her hand in front of him, "Yoohoo! Are you there? Earth to Kai!"  
"He is speechless at your beauty," said the owner.  
"Not," said Kai as he was jerked out of his musings (thinking).  
"Well, thank you sir," said Kia.  
"Not at all miss."  
Kia and Kai left, and walking back to the limo to get to the salon.  
Another few minutes pass…  
"And we have arrived at the salon sir," the chauffer said once again.  
"C'mon Kia, we have to get back in two hours," said Kai.  
"Does it really take that long to my hair?"  
"Yes."  
The door chime rang as the door was opened, the storeowner looked up, "Welcome. Are you here for the make-over?"  
"Yes," said Kia.  
"Well then, let's get started," said the storeowner, "Ooh, and you might want to change out of those for now."  
"Ok," said Kia as she headed to the washroom to change into jeans and a black tank top.  
"Now we can start the make over."  
After an hour and a half of curling Kia's hair, doing her nails, eyes, face…etc…she was done! She quickly changed back into the gown and Kai and Kia headed back home with a whole fifteen minutes to spare before the guests arrive.  
Fifteen minutes later…  
'Ding dong,' went the doorbell, Kai opened the door, and there stood Tala and his 'date'.  
"Sign your names in the guest book," said Kai as he held out a red book and a pen. Tala signed the names, Tala Saklofsky and Eleanor Twardowski. (Used a phone book!)  
"So where's Kia?" asked Tala.  
"She's around somewhere. Probably wandering around."  
"Come on Tala, there are people behind us waiting to get in," said Eleanor, "Why don't you talk to Kai later?"  
"Ok."  
Tala and Eleanor walked down to where the party was being held and found Kia standing there waiting for them.  
"Welcome. The food and drinks are over there and there are some tables and chairs around the room," greeted Kia.  
"Thank you," said Eleanor.  
"You go on ahead, Eleanor, I want to talk to our hostess," said Tala.  
"Alright then," said Eleanor.  
"Thank you," said Tala, then turned back to Kia, "So how's your life been with Kai?"  
"Not bad," said Kia, "Oh, sorry, more guests to greet."  
"No problem, I'll talk to you later when you have some spare time," said Tala as he left.  
A Few Hours into the Party…  
Kia was exhausted from repeating the same lines over and over again for what seemed like forever, she walked over to the snack table, grabbed a drink and found a chair to sit in. She drank the punch as she looked around the room at all the people having fun. She was sub-consciously aware that someone had walked up to her, but was too lazy to turn her head around to see who it was. When at last she heard a voice talk into her ear, she turned with a glare on her face.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Sorry to bother you," said Kai.  
"Sorry to bother me…?" Kia repeated, "Are you alright Kai?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you apologizing then?"  
"It's only for this night."  
"The party?"  
"Yes."  
"Oooh…this will be interesting," Kia smirked.  
"You'd better not get used to it."  
"Don't worry, I won't," Kia said holding her hands up in defiance.  
"Have you seen Tala?"  
"No."  
"Well, call for me when he starts talking to you," said Kai as he walked off.  
"Hey! Wait for me KAI!" Kia called after Kai.  
"What?"  
"Why do I only have to call for you when he starts talking to me?" Kia inquired.  
"Because I said so."  
"Hm…reason enough for me," Kia thought out loud, "OK!"  
She returned to her seat. Not a few moments later Tala appeared! He walked right up to Kia.  
"Hey Ki," Tala was cut off as another guy appeared out of no where and butted in.  
"Hey Kia, long time no see!" greeted who other than Rei.  
"Oh, uh, hey," Kia said as she tried to remember who she was talking to, "Um…who are you again?"  
"I'm Rei Kon."  
"And I'm Tala Saklofsky."  
"Oh, ok," Kia said slowly, "So…what is it?"  
"I just came to say hi and how beautiful you look," said Rei.  
"That was my line!" cried Tala.  
"First come, first served."  
"Well," huffed Tala (I can't imagine that though, can you?).  
"So what is it?" Kia as faster this time, as she finally finished punching in Kai's cell number and pressing the call button.  
"Well, I was here to say…"Tala was once again cut off by someone. This time, it was Kai.  
"So, Tala," said Kai, "How…_nice_ seeing you here."  
"And you too," said Tala with a hint of malice in his voice.  
"What brings you here, Rei?" Kai asked as he turned to Rei.  
"The party really."  
"Oh, is that all?"  
"Well, pretty much."  
"Uh, Kai?" Kia said.  
"What is it?"  
"You are just being weird. It's scaring me."  
"Oh," said Kai, "Well, come o, let's go." He grabbed Kia and dragged her off, away from both Rei and Tala.  
At a far distance…  
"So why'd you drag me away from them?" Kai asked.  
"They were obviously flirting with you," Kai said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.  
"Really? I didn't notice."  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
"You saying that I'm stupid or something?"  
"Oh no, not at all. I'm merely stating a fact that you were completely oblivious that those two were flirting with you."  
"Oh," Kia stopped to think for a minute, "HEY! That practically mens that you're saying that I'm stupid."  
"No, just not paying attention."  
"Yeah right."  
"I was only saying that you weren't really paying attention to the signs."  
"Sign? What signs?"  
"Never mind."  
"I win."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"I give up!" cried Kai as he stomped away.  
"I win," Kia whispered one last time. A few moments later, her cell phone started to ring, she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Did not!"  
"What! Hey! Kai!" Kia sputtered as she realized who it was. Turning her phone off, she looked around for Kai and found him standing at the back of the wall opposite of her. She started to power walk in his direction, hoping to he wouldn't turn so she could scare him. Just as she was about to shout something into his ear, Kai turned around with a smirk on his face.  
"Nice try, but I can hear you pretty well," said Kai.  
"What! This is so unfair!" cried Kia.  
"Life isn't fair," said Kai, "so get used to it!"  
"I really hate you…" mumbled Kia.

Ayumi: So that's it, the end! This was supposed to be somewhere in the beginning or something…Lol. And this is one time that Kai holds a party, which is very OOC of him. Lol. Well, there's more to come of this story so stay tuned!


	32. Extra Info Page2

Hiyaaa! Well, here's the deal, no that was not the ending of the story, the tingy just didn't get copied right, and it isn't my problem if some of you have reading problems. Which means you read too fast.

Ayumi: I used to be Ayumi, now I'm Aiden Lilth…it's confusing…  
Tyson: I know what you mean. In the Japanese version of Beyblade I'm called Takao and the English one I'm called Tyson.  
Rei: My name's the same.  
Kai: So's mine.  
Max: I dunno about me…  
Hilary: I was Hiromi in the jap. Version.  
Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade.

My Crappy Life  
Questions and Answers Page 2

1. Q: um...just to start i say your weird and i like your story. please update soon and could you please send me some character pics to pweaty pwease?  
A: Sure. I know I'm weird.  
2. Q: Wait...This doesn't make any sense. It doesn't continue from your last chapter, Memories. How'd Kai get his memory back?

I'm confuzzled...  
A: So am I. It's goes back to an old chapter, I just never updated in time.  
3. Q: hey  
was that kai on msn or tala or someone ells ?  
any way grat chapter realy interasting   
good luck with ur next chapter oh and have some kai and kia moments  
A: You guess who it was. Why should I have some Kia/Kai moments? Give me 3 good reasons.  
4. Q: I lve this story and think you should keep writing cause you left this chappie on a cliffie  
and its demon not daemon and its msn not msnm ok?  
and pleaz read my two poems if you havent already kay?  
A: It's supposed to be daemon. It was intentional. It's how they spelt it in some languages in the very old days. I actually did some latin…I think that's where I found it, using a dictionary. And what 2 poems…?  
5. Q: Lol let me guess at HiddenEmotion's identity: It's Kai, isn't it? You don't have to tell me, I'm just saying that so that later on, when you post who it is, if it turns out to be Kai, you HAVE to give me a reward for guessing! I do get a reward, don't I? puppy dog eyes

Kai: ...backs away She's scaring me again.

Oh, shut-up!  
A: Anything but Tala. I guess you are kinda right, in a sense. No you don't get a reward, only the feeling that you're smart and being proud of answering it right.  
6. Q: plzz update soon... though getting very confusing at sum point you might need to explain to me but other wise plz update soon!  
A: I'm a confusing person, and it was also because I couldn't find the right chapter so I had to post this up.  
7. Q: lol i liked the ending! this whole chapter was pretty funny.. hehe and i was in it lol-smiles- well byebye

Sharon  
A: Yes, you should be very proud of yourself, and besides, I got permission to use your name in this story. It's not the end though, that was only the end of any new information chapters.  
8. Q: Aw man! This must be the end of your story am I right? shrug I dunno why I was asking this question well 'coz you put a 'the end' at the end of this chapter... NIce and I love it!  
A: NO its not the end! Amazing isn't it?

Ayumi: Well there's still more to come after this, I just have to find where I put the next chapter…Lol, yes I misplaced it.


	33. How To Avoid Being Recognized

My Crappy Life  
Well, here's the deal, I have major writer's block. And when I say major, I mean MAJOR writer's block, so if you don't mind really crappy chapters and such, then read on. If you do mind, then bear with people, though I don't really give a damn to whether you like it or not. And yes, I'm in a really bad mood, my brother has finally destroyed the best computer we have in the house and I'm really furious with him since the original chapter was on that computer. Anyway, on with what ever I managed to get down.

Ayumi: I am currently called Aiden Lilith on Isn't Aiden a guy's name?  
Ayumi: No, you can use it as a girl's name.  
Tyson: Oh.  
Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade.

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 21: How To Avoid Being Recognized

Lilith was not in the mood to go and do whatever crap she had to do, which was pretty boring by her standards, so she just went around touring the city and looking at stuff. As she walked by the store windows, she said one word to describe each of the things she saw for that one store.  
"Hmm…crap, crap, crap, shit, crap, garbage, crap, shit, crap, shit, garbage, crap, trash…" Lilith said over and over again. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a barbershop and decided that she needed to get a haircut, so she went in. As she walked inside, she noticed that there weren't many people in there.  
"Well, this is kinda interesting," she said to herself, "I usually have to wait at least an hour."  
A person went up to her and asked her whether she wanted to get a haircut, wash or to dye her hair or whatever. Lilith stood for a few seconds deciding on what she should do, "Hmm…well, how about all of them."  
"Okay," answered the hairstylist, "How would you like your hair cut?"  
"Layered and a bit past my shoulders," answered Lilith.  
"Alright then," said the hairstylist as she started to cut Lilith's hair.  
Around 20 minutes later the hairstylist finished cutting Lilith's hair to her "specific" directions. As the hairstylist put down the scissors, she asked, "What color would you like your hair to be dyed Miss?"  
"Well, let's see, it's purple now so…how about a blue purple and some red streaks through it?" suggested Lilith.  
"That's a good choice miss," answered the hairstylist.  
"Whatever," said Lilith as she resumed reading the magazine she had in her hands.  
A half hour later, the hairstylist finished putting the dye into Lilith's hair and left to tend to another customer and wait for the hair dye to 'take effect'. (This is so you won't wash it out.) As Lilith finished reading the somewhat to be boring magazine, she got up to return the magazine to its bookrack. As she was walking back to her seat, she suddenly noticed someone she knew, it was Kai. She was surprised, well, sort of, as she walked over to him, he was listening to music so he didn't notice that she was walking towards him. When Lilith was right beside his seat, he looked up and his face partly paled when he saw her.  
"Oh, um, Lilith, what are you doing here?" asked Kai as he tried hiding his hair.  
"Haircut, then dying it," Lilith answered shortly.  
"Oh, er, me too,' said Kai.

TBC…

If you do not get what this is talking about, well, then you'll have to wait until we get the broken computer fixed and running for me to update the right chapter. This one is supposed to be like two chapters after the next one. And again, thanks for all you patience.


	34. Starting Anew

Heyz! I know that I don't update very often anymore, and that's because I have lots if things to do for school and I have less and less time to update my stories. Another reason for this is that I'm running dry for my idea well. I'm really sorry for those who would want to read more, but if you want, you can tell me what you want to happen next, but for now, I can still write something. (+Read this first!- This chapter along with the last one is 5 years after Kia left for Russia. This will all obviously be explained in the end of the story.+)

Ayumi: I do not own Beyblade and I've gotten over the fact that I don't own it, so now no one can torture me about this. Too bad for all those who would love to torture me with that.  
Tyson: Drat!  
Ayumi: I saw that coming.  
Tyson: Really? How?  
Ayumi: I'm writing this, what do you think?  
Tyson: You are? I thought it was your sister, or maybe one of your many split personalities.  
Ayumi: No, I write this, not Erin.  
Tyson: Oh. Er…what about your brother? Maybe he could've written it for you.  
Ayumi: Him? You have got to be kidding.  
Tyson: Why not?  
Erin: Excuse for butting in, but our younger brother is receiving a…  
Ayumi: A C- for English.  
Erin: Yeah, so how is he supposed to write this again?  
Tyson: Okay…  
Ayumi: On with the story then!

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 22: Starting Anew  
+Read this first!- This chapter along with the last one is 5 years after Kia left for Russia. This will all obviously be explained in the end of the story.+  
Kai got up to a new day, and another day of sitting at his desk in the office. On the way to his office, he saw an open house for the old high school he had attended just a few years before, maybe three of four. He decided on going back to see what was going on and to go to work later in the day. As he walked into the school, he saw many students around showing the adults, or some other kids who were transferring to the school later on. He was just wandering around a bit when a kid went up to him and asked if he had wanted to join the group on a tour of the school. Kai decided, since he really didn't have anything to do at the school, to go along with the group.  
First, the student introduced himself as Sadamoto Tatsuya, and that if anyone had a question, then to ask him. Then Tatsuya led them through the halls to each classroom, naming what class goes on in each one. Kai was at the very back of the group, not really listening to Tatsuya giving the tour. When the group stopped in front of a particular classroom, Tatsuya explained that the classroom was the place of where some school legend of theirs happened. At this, Kai's ears perked up and he started to listen to the tale.  
"It was a few years ago when it happened. There was a new transfer student, a girl her initials were K.K. She was there for only a short period of time before moving back to her hometown of Moscow in Russia. The day she transferred to this class, she was told to sit beside the famous stoical captain of the ex-Bladebreakers. Since she didn't have the textbook for some particular class, she had to share with the oh-so-emotionless Kai. And for some reason, she was seen walking with him after school a few days later, and he didn't mind at all. Usually when a girl starts to talk to him and follow him around after school he would just shake her off by running off around town then going home. But it was that day when he was seen with the new girl and walking right alongside her, he didn't even try to speed up his pace. The next day the whole school was talking about it, they were all asking each other if Kai had finally started to notice girls. The girls all started to go up to K.K. and asked about her relation to Kai. She simply answered that she sat beside him in class and had no other relation to him in any way. A few weeks later they were still seen to be walking together, so the other girls kept asking K.K. the same question over and over again. This time she said that Kai was only a friend of hers, nothing else. A few days later Kai was seen laughing along with K.K. The curious thing was that it was always only the two of them together, so more questions were asked. This time K.K. explained that she and Kai have been friends for some time and that all of Kai's other friends were back in Russia. A month or so after that, K.K. moved back to Russia and Kai went back to his old self, cold and unapproachable. A day or so after she left, Kai was even colder and even a bit gloomy as well. It was said that one Kai's friends in Russia called to say that K.K. had died an accident, but her body was never found. Some time later, some strange things started happening in this classroom. Like the desks shaking and the glass on the windows just breaking. After that happened a few times this classroom hasn't been used. The windows were changed after the last time it was used, and it was after we stopped using this classroom that the strange things stopped happening," told Tatsuya, "So, any questions?"  
"Can we take a look inside that classroom?" asked an adult.  
"Go ahead," said Tatsuya as he opened the door and let the people in. Kai was the first one in as he rushed to get inside. As soon as he neared the windows, they cracked and bits and pieces of glass fell to the floor and on top of him. The others saw what had happened and started to help clean up the shattered glass, but that's when the desks started to shake violently and started to fling themselves at Kai.

Dun DUN DUN…What will happen to Kai? Will he be crushed by the desks, or will he be saved? Find out, in the next chapter or so!( +_f you didn't read this , then do so!_Read this first!- This chapter along with the last one is 5 years after Kia left for Russia. This will all obviously be explained in the end of the story.+)


	35. Injury to Insult

An apple a day, keeps the doctor away, unfortunately, this didn't work for me! Oh wellz, on with the story then!

Ayumi: Beyblade is cool…  
Tyson: Damn right it is!  
Ayumi: No one asked you.  
Tyson: Oh.  
Ayumi: Good kitty.  
Tyson: …kitty?  
Ayumi: Er…oops, you're not Masur.  
Tyson: Who's Masur?  
Ayumi: Er…  
Max: Is he your cat?  
Hilary: Maybe your boyfriend?  
Rei: Um…friend?  
Kai: …  
Kia: Cousin?  
Tyson: Classmate?  
Ayumi: Err…he's actually a victim to my evil plans.  
Tyson: Poor guy.

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 23: Injury to Insult

_Kai was the first one in as he rushed to get inside. As soon as he neared the windows, they cracked and bits and pieces of glass fell to the floor and on top of him. The others saw what had happened and started to help clean up the shattered glass, but that's when the desks started to shake violently and started to fling themselves at Kai._

Kai instinctively jumped out of the way of the desks and putting his arms up in front of him in a shielding way. He waited for the impact of the desks against him, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the desks were lying around on the floor in a circle around him. He was stunned, but quickly recovered from the shock. He looked up to see that everyone else were also shocked to find that the desks did not hit him, instead, it was like a barrier was formed around Kai, preventing the desks to hit him.  
Tatsuya ran over to Kai and asked if he was okay, Kai just got up and said that he was fine and walked over to put the desks back into place. When he got over to a particular desk, actually, the one that he sat in himself, he found that there was some kind of remote making the desks move about violently. (I did some electronics and tech, but I've totally forgotten all of it!) Kai reached towards the remote and removed it from its place and holding it close to his face, he examined it. As he was examining it, he found something very interesting on it. It was the carving of the initials L.S on it. Kai then thought if he knew anyone by the initials of L.S, when he suddenly remembered that the girl he helped out by taking to the hotel had the same initials.  
Later as he left the school, Kai took out his cell phone and dialed Lilith's number. The phone rang a few times before someone answered, "Hello? Lilith Selemsk speaking."  
"Yes, this is Keir." (Kai met her on the internet, and they're friends. But he used a 'fake' name Keir Alexander…something…)  
"Oh, Keir! How are you?"  
"I was almost attacked by desks."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Do you have time right now?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
"Sure."  
"Meet me downstairs in the lobby."  
"Okay." The line went dead as Lilith hanged up.  
A few minutes later, Lilith was downstairs looking for Kai/Keir. She saw him standing beside a plant and the front doors and walked over to him, "So, what's up?"  
"Can you tell me anything about this?" asked Kai holding up a little remote.  
"It's a remote."  
"What kind of remote?"  
"Let's see," said Lilith as she inspected it, "It's a remote for some kind of earthquake making device."  
"I thought so."  
"Then what was the point asking me?"  
"Just to make sure," said Kai, "So do you know anything about the carved initials?"  
"Initials?"  
"Yeah, over here," said Kai as he pointed to the initials carved onto the remote.  
"Hmm…L.S…?" read Lilith.  
"So?"  
"Is this all you called me for?" asked Lilith, "Just because I have the same initials as the one on the remote?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"Under one of the desks at Sendai High."  
"What class?"  
"3-A."  
"Hmm…3-A…," thought Lilith, "Oh, I remember now!"  
"What?"  
"I was in that class," said Lilith, "I was the one who put that remote there."  
"I thought so."  
"It was supposed to be a prank."  
"Well, you scared the entire school with your prank for…when did you put it there?"  
"Um…about 5 or 6 years ago."  
"Well, you scared them for about 5 and a half years already."  
"Wow, it must have gotten out of hand," said Lilith.  
"Yes it did."  
"Hey, did everyone think that it was the ghost of K.K?"  
"The ghost of K.K?"  
"Yeah, that transfer girl who moved back to Russia after a few weeks then died."  
"...yes," said Kai, his expression a bit sad.  
"Hey, are you all right?" asked Lilith, "You look a bit depressed."  
"Hmm…yeah, maybe," said Kai, "…I knew K.K."  
"Friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Huge shock to have heard she died right?"  
"Huge shock, no; more like total breakdown," said Kai quietly.  
"Total breakdown? Woah."  
"…yeah, she was my best friend."  
"Well…I have good news for you," said Lilith knowingly.  
"What?"  
"She's not dead."  
"What?"  
"K.K's not dead; she's still alive. I think it was said that she's currently in a hospital somewhere."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you know where?"  
"If I knew, then I could've told you, but I don't, and she's got a very high chance of having amnesia after she wakes up."  
"She's not awake?"  
"Nope, coma."  
"Oh."  
"Oh, don't worry, Kia's gonna be fine."  
"Yeah…fine," said Kai, then his head shot up as he realized something, " You know her name?"  
"Er…"  
"You do know her!" said Kai.  
"Well, yeah, I'm one of her other friends."  
"So you know where she is right?"  
"…no…and yes," answered Lilith as she looked away.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's too far gone for you to reach and very close to being in your grasp," said Lilith.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"What I mean is that she's very close to you, but she doesn't to have anything to do with you."  
"Why?"  
"…she…she…" trailed Lilith, "Just forget it. She won't see you."

Well, now what do you think Kai will do? Will he question Lilith further, or will he just stop and forget it? Just don't expect it to be in the next chapter…


	36. Getting Answers

Jus to give you all a hint, well, if you read this at all, that I might take longer and longer to update newer chapters and that is because my Japanese teacher is gave me (well the entire class) a huge project (that started in term two and will go on to May the 19, which by the way is in term three). As well, I'm also running out of ideas, so if you would like to give me a suggestion, then you can put it in the review or email me at or either is fine. I'm open to all suggestions, ideas and 'stuff' and it will most likely end up in the story. And thanks to all those who reviewed, and waited, it's very helpful. Once again, thank you all!

Ayumi: **humming to song** …..  
Tyson: What are you listening to?  
Ayumi: Er…J-pop.  
Tyson: Who's the singer?  
Ayumi: Iunno. I borrowed this disc from a friend.  
Tyson: You don't know whom you're listening to?  
Ayumi: So? It's either BoA or Ayumi Hamasaki, that's what my friend usually lend me.  
Tyson: So you do know!  
Ayumi: Er…  
Rei: Ayumi the (self-proclaimed) crappy author does not own Beyblade or any of its contents, unless someone stole the ideas she threw out in the trash.  
Ayumi: Hey! I looked through a magazine one day and the clothes in there looked exactly like the drawings I threw out about two months before the latest issue of the magazine came out!

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 24: Getting Answers

_"Why?"  
"…she…she…" trailed Lilith, "Just forget it. She won't see you."_

"What is it with you and all the mysteriousness?" asked Kai, "Can't you ljust answer a simple question?"  
"Actually it's not that simple to answer that question," answered Lilith.  
"How can it be that complicated to answer that one question?"  
"It just is," Lilith said quietly.  
"…how?"  
"Well, come on up to my room, and I'll explain," said Lilith, "I can show you the files and newspaper clips after Kia left for Russia."  
"Sure," Kai as he followed Lilith up to her hotel room.

"Well, here are the files," said Lilith as she opened some documents on her laptop. She then got up to let Kai sit and read through all of them.  
"Well, I have to go change for a meeting," said Lilith, "Call if you need anything."  
"…Sure," Kai answered monotonously while reading the files.

Lilith returned a few moments later dressed in a black blouse/dress shirt, black skirt that reached her just above her knees and black heels. She had her hair tied back in a high ponytail, dangling crimson red teardrop shaped earrings and a necklace in the shape of a hexagon and a 'K' engraved with designs around on it.  
Kai had just gotten the second last newspaper article when Lilith leaned over his shoulder to see which article he was reading. "Hmm… I think this one was the one about the accident and how her condition was when sent to the hospital," commented Lilith.  
"Yeah, " said Kai as he finished reading and turned his head to face Lilith, "How did you get all of these anyways?"  
"Kia was a great friend and I wanted to know if the accident was really an accident or if someone was trying to kill her."  
"Oh," said Kai as he started turning back to the screen. He suddenly stopped and stared at Lilith's neck. Lilith noticed and asked, "What is it? Is something on my neck?"  
"…you have a tattoo on your neck," said Kai.  
"Oh, wouldn't that be normal?" asked Lilith while making a weird face.  
"It's exactly the same…to hers," Kai went on, not noticing what Lilith said.  
"Hello? Exactly the same as who's?"  
"Kia has the exact same tattoo…and in the exact same place," said Kai.  
"She does?" asked Lilith, "How do you know she has one that's the same?"  
"She was sick one night so I took care of her and I saw the tattoo on her neck while changing the cloth on her forehead. She had a very high fever, and she was shivering a lot…"  
"I don't remember her ever getting sick," said Lilith.  
"You wouldn't it was before school started, so you didn't meet her yet," said Kai.  
"Oh, no wonder."  
"Well, I have to get back to the office," said Kai as he left.  
"K," said Lilith as she got up to show Kai out, "Oh, and I'm going back to Russia tomorrow night at 10 p.m. so don't try to come look for me 'cuz I wont be here."  
"Sure," said Kai, "I won't."  
"Bye!"

After returning to his spacious, but dull and clean office, Kai saw that there was a message for him on his computer. He wondered whom it was from and opened it.

_Hi Kai, it's Reiyonnow you don't know who I am, but I know about Kia's condition. Meet me at the bottom of your office building at 3:45 p.m. and I'll tell you where you can find Kia, and about her past, the part she didn't tell you._

Kai quickly looked up at the clock to check the time, it was 3:42. He only had three minutes to get to the bottom of the building, so he rushed out and down to the front doors. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around to try and find the person who sent him to message.  
"Kai!"  
Kai heard someone call his name and he turned in the direction of the voice and saw someone walk towards him. It was a guy, he looked about the same age as he was, and it suddenly struck Kai that the person seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on who it was.  
"Hey, you're Kai right?" asked the guy, "I'm Reiyon."  
"Yes, I'm Kai," said Kai.  
"Okay, so er…what was I supposed to tell you again?"  
"You were going to tell me about Kia."  
"Oh yeah! Well, c'mon let's go somewhere else to talk about that," said Reiyon.  
"Fine," said Kai as the two of them started walking.

" Well, let's see…" said Reiyon as he tried to remember something.  
"…"  
"Well, Kia was last seen in the hospital in Moscow..."  
"Yes, I know that."  
"I wasn't finished. She was last seen there over seven years ago, which means that she hasn't been to the hospital, or any of the hospitals in Russia ever since she left Japan."  
"What!"  
"Yes, she wasn't sent to the hospital. The other thing was that after the firefighters went in to retrieve the bodies of the victims, Kia's wasn't there."  
"She wasn't?"  
"Nope, there was no trace of her body, but there were some of her luggage and other stuff belonging to her."  
"Her body wasn't found?"  
"Nope. It seems that she was never on the train taking her to Moscow. After a few months I found out where she was though."  
"Where?"  
"She's in China."  
"China? What's she doing there?"  
"Visiting some people she knew."  
"Who does she know in China?"  
"Erm…a Rei Kon."  
"Rei? She went to visit Rei?"  
"Er, yes."  
"But why would she visit him? She thinks he's annoying."  
"Actually yes, she does think he's annoying, but that's just how a brother is."  
"Brother? Rei's her brother?"  
"Yes, in a way he is. She and Rei grew up together for a few years before he was handed over to a relative."  
"…"  
"She's currently staying at the Metropolis Hotel here, if that's what you're really wanting to know. She's going back to Russia tomorrow. She did a very good job of forgetting about her life here and with you. Now she barely remembers anything about the time she spent here, the only thing she remembers is wanting to get away from here for a while."  
"How do you know all this? Are you a—"  
"No, I'm not a stalker," said Reiyon as he removed his cap letting his long ponytail fall over his shoulder.  
"It's you…"  
"Yup," said Reiyon, "Long time no see eh Kai?"  
"…Rei. What are you doing back here?"  
"Came to tell you about Kia, that's all."  
"…why with the disguise though?"  
"If Kia just happened to walk by and see me she'd kill me for following her here."  
"Oh."  
"Anyways, she leaves tomorrow night for Russia, at 10:00 p.m. sharp. So go say hi to her before she leaves. She's staying at the Metropolis Hotel in room 326, on the tenth floor."  
"Wait, did you just say room 326 on tenth floor at he Metropolis Hotel?"  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
"…it's Lilith."  
"Lilith…? Who's that?" asked Rei, "No, wait, don't tell me, it's Kia right?"  
"Yeah," said Kai as he rushed off in the direction of the hotel.

Upon arriving at the hotel, he went straight to the elevator to the tenth floor and to room 326. He knocked on the door, and he heard Lilith opening the door.  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Lilith.  
"Can I come in? I left something in here," said Kai, knowing very well if he just said that Lilith was Kia then she'd just slam the door in his face. This instinct was from past experiences of accusing Kia of doing other things, like takinghis Dranzer blade for example.  
"Sure," said Lilith as she let Kai in and closed the door behind him, "What did you leave here?"  
"Well, just something."  
"Oh, can I help you find it?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"You're not really Lilith are you," Kai paused, "Kia?"  
"…Rei told you didn't he?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, I'm Kia, but not the same one you knew."  
"… what do you mean?"  
"When I left, I was a relative and maybe a friend that you knew, and might've cared about."  
"…"  
"Now, I'm not a friend, but a stranger, and not a relative…but…" Kia faltered.  
"But what? What are you to me now?"  
"But first…what do you want me to be…?" asked Kia.  
"…I don't know…I just want you back," Kai said quietly.

Dun Dun Dun! Guess what? It seems that the secret will finally be revealed, and I can start another story without worrying about how this one goes! After the next chapter, it'll all just be funny little humorous short stories. I'm deciding to start another story, called Tears of A Tiger. And yes, it's about Rei. All I can tell you is that Rei will be in a coma that brings him to his past as a kid. Then he wakes up after a few years to a surprise.


	37. I'm Not Worth It

Heyoz! Guess what? If you guessed right then you'll get a life-sized doll of Kai! I don't really care if he's cute or not anymore, or whether you like him or not. But then again, I stopped caring about that long ago. Well, here are some hints of what is to come in the later, later chapters. This of course means that I will be continuing the story after all. I kinda figured that you might wanna know what happens after the whole incident at the end, well, here it is. You get a VERY jealous girl because her ex-best friend never told her that her brother is such a hottie, and a multi-billionaire! It then goes on about how Kia's ex-best friend tries to get Kai's attention by doing everything she thinks might make him notice her, but to no avail. So, after doing everything she could think of, she finally made up her mind to get even with Kia and at the same time, make Kai notice her, even if it she has to get her hands 'dirty'. So guess what Kia's friend…umm….Marina Tsukina will do?

Ayumi: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade.  
Tyson: You only own the…hmm…nothing famous…  
Ayumi: I never asked you.  
Tyson: …  
Hilary: Hey Ayumi! Have you seen Kai?  
Ayumi: No, why?  
Hilary: Kia's looking for him, said she has something to tell him…  
Ayumi: …oh…that…  
Kia: Come on lazy…**dragging poor Kai  
**Kai: Oww…leggo of my ear!  
Ayumi: Hey Kai!  
Kai: What are you doing here?  
Kia: She's here to tell you something!  
Kai: Tell me something…? Sounds like bad news if she comes all the way over here to tell me something.  
Kia: Just listen.  
Ayumi: Come closer Kai, only you can listen.  
Kai: No traps?  
Ayumi: Nope.  
Kai: Okay…  
Ayumi: **whispers to Kai** …..  
Kai: What!  
Ayumi: ."  
Kia: What'd she say?  
Kai: No, not telling.  
Kia: Oh, come on Kai.  
Ayumi: You can say a little bit.  
Kia: What did she say?  
Kai: Well, first I'm surprised that she told me first.  
Kia: Told you what?  
Kai: She's not obsessed with me anymore!  
Kia: Well, that's only good for you.  
Kai: Nope, she also told me that you like me.  
Kia: …I what…?  
Ayumi: I'll just leave now…  
Kia: What did you tell him?  
Ayumi: Hey, why don't you just stop denying that you like him? Cuz we all know you like him!  
Mostly Me: You're starting to sound too much like me…or Surl…  
Ayumi: I know! That's just scary…

My Crappy Life  
Chapter: I'm Not Worth It

"Why?" asked Kia, "Why do you even care about me? What's so good about me? I'm not good enough for you to be so nice to me."  
"Why?" repeated Kai, "Because I just care about you, you're really special to me."  
"Special?" said Kia, "I'm just an ordinary girl, an orphan, unlike you, you have a family."  
"So? What does that matter?"  
"It just does."  
"Why?" asked Kai, "Why do you keep avoiding me?"  
"It's just because I don't feel like I belong…"  
"Don't belong? Of course you belong here, with all your friends, and here with me."  
"No I don't. I don't deserve your kindness, or anyone else's I just keep making everything worse for my friends. It'd be better if I just died."  
"No it won't. Running isn't the answer to all your problems Kia, you have to rely on other people to help you sometimes," said Kai.  
"But then they'll get hurt!" cried Kia.

this is stupid, so I'll stop here.


	38. The Truth

Hiyaaa all! I'm trying very hard not to get hyper here. Lol. Well, here's the last, well, that is, if you want a sequel I'll be glad to write one, but then again, here's the last chapter. Then on with the sequel and the short pointless chapters! Yay!

Ayumi: SUGAR!  
Tyson: She's hyper alright…  
Ayumi: Am not!  
Tyson: You just screamed sugar and that always means the person is hyper.  
Ayumi: How would you know?  
Tyson: We've all seen Max at work…getting high on sugar…  
Ayumi: …oh yeah…  
Tyson: See? I told you so.  
Ayumi: Shut up…I do not own Beyblade and I don't care anymore.

My Crappy Life  
Chapter 25: The Truth

_"Now, I'm not a friend, but a stranger, and not a relative…but…" Kia faltered.  
"But what? What are you to me now?"  
"But first…what do you want me to be…?" asked Kia.  
"…I don't know…I just want you back," Kai said quietly.  
_  
"…can't you answer that question?" whispered Kia.  
"…no, I don't know…"  
"Why not?" Kia asked softly.  
"I just can't?" Kai said, unsure at his own answer.  
Kia sighed, "Well, I don't really see any point to stay here anymore, it always end up in misery."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes, I'm old enough to take care of myself now you know," Kia said bluntly.  
"Yeah, but, cant you stay a bit longer?" asked Kai.  
"I still have a business to run Kai," said Kia, "I cant just leave it and let it run on it's own all the time."  
"So you're just going to leave right away?"  
"Yes."  
"Cant you stay for another few days," asked Kai, pleadingly.  
Kia sighed again, "Fine, but on one condition."  
"What is it?"  
"You have to answer my question first," said Kia.  
"All right, what is it?" Kai agreed.  
"Do you like me?" Kia asked, as she looked straight into Kai's eyes.  
"…I-I…" Kai faltered for a moment.  
"Well? I need an answer," Kia said impatiently.  
"I-I…yes," Kai finally answered, "I do like you, a lot. There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you. You just keep coming into my mind."  
Kia's eyes opened wide, she didn't really expect what Kai had just said, "You like me?"  
Kai looked away, "Yes."  
"In what way?"  
"In what way…?" Kai repeated, confused.  
"Do you like me as a friend, relative…or as someone else?" Kia asked.  
"Well…I don't know," said Kai.  
"Well, come find me when you figure it out," said Kia.  
"No! Wait!" said Kai, "I guess it would be that I really care about you, I think about you everyday wondering what you're doing, and really protective…"  
"And you wouldn't want anything bad happen to me," finished Kia.  
"How--?"  
"What you just said just proves it," said Rei, who just appeared from behind Kai.  
"What? When did you get here? What proves what?" asked Kai.  
"You're in love," said Rei.  
"In love?"  
"Yes, in love with my sister," said Rei.  
"With Kia?"  
Kia just stood there, silent, then, she stormed past Kai and Rei and out the door. Just as she passed Kai she said silently, "It's not worth it, go and find some other girl."  
Kai just stood there thinking about what Kia said to him, he finally turned to ask Rei what Kia meant.  
"Oh that?" said Rei as he started to pale, "It must be something big for her to do that. A secret perhaps; I wouldn't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Go and ask her yourself," said Rei as he too left.  
Kai rushed out of the room and out the building, looking for Kia. He looked everywhere but couldn't find, then he suddenly remembered that Kia liked going to the beach, so he went there to find her. As soon as the beach was in view, he saw Kia walking along that coastline, looking down at the sand. He started to rush to her, but suddenly remembered something from his past. It was before he had moved over to Russia. He was only a little kid at that time, and then there it was. The little girl he had seen walking on the beach that day, during sunset. He remembered that he had been curious at who the girl was so he went over to the girl and saw that she was crying. He had tried to comfort the little girl, and she stopped crying and smiled a bit. She told him that nobody had ever been nice to her before, and she was happy that there was someone who cared that there were tears falling down her face. Kai remembered telling the girl his name, "I'm Kai Alexander Hiwatari. What's yours?"  
"I'm Kia Lilith Karina Kalinnikov," said the girl.  
"Wow that's a long name!" exclaimed Kai.  
"Yup! But it's the name my foster parents gave me, since I had forgotten my real name," explained Kia.  
"Really? Can you try to remember?" asked Kai.  
"Well…ok," said Kia, "I'll try."  
It was a long time before Kia spoke again, "….I got it!"  
"Really?" asked Kai.  
"Well, part of it," Kia said sheepishly.  
"What is it?"  
"I think it's Kiara…Aiden….Hi…Hi—something, I forgot my last name," said Kia.  
"Well, that's ok," said Kai, "At least you remembered your real name now."  
"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you!" said Kia.  
"No, it was you, you remembered it yourself," said Kai.  
"Will I see you again?" asked Kia.  
"Maybe," said Kai, "My grandfather says we're moving to Russia, so if you visit there then you might see me."  
"Okay!" said Kia as she smiled.  
There that was it, it was the last time he had ever seen her, before se appeared in his life again, as a relative of his.  
Kai came back out of the flashback and looked over to the beach to find that Kia had stopped walking and was facing the ocean/sea. He walked down over to where she was standing and found that like the last time he had found her, she was crying. He started to comfort her just like when they were little kids and finally managed to get her to stop. She looked up at him, "Why is it that you're always the one to find me crying and the one who stops and comfort me?"  
"I guess that's just how it is," said Kai, not knowing why either.  
Kia smiled, the same smile as the last time, a happy smile.  
"Did you ever find out what your real name was?" asked Kai.  
Kia stared out to the sea, "…yeah."  
"What is it?" asked Kai.  
"…Kiara," said Kia.  
"What about the rest?"  
Kia smiled, "…Kiara Aiden Hiwatari."  
"Kiara Aiden Hiwatari," Kai repeated.  
"It's just like your name," Kia pointed out.  
"Just like mine?" Kai said confused.  
"Yes, the exact same initials," said Kia, "K.A.H."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, your name is Kai Alexander Hiwatari, K.A.H," explained Kia, "And mine is Kiara Aiden Hiwatari, also K.A.H."  
"I see," said Kai.  
"This is only because they didn't want to go through all that trouble with choosing names."  
"Who?"  
"They thought these names would be much easier to remember," Kia carried on.  
Who thought it would be easier to remember?" asked Kai.  
"Our parents," sais Kia.  
"Our parents?" repeated Kai, "Our?"  
"Yes," said Kia, "Our parents. We're twins Kai, you and I."  
"Twins?"  
"Yes," Kia smiled, "Twins."

Would you want Kai to have some kind of reaction to what Kia just said, or do you want me to just leave it there and carry on with the pointless funny chapters? I'm actually asking for your opinions! This is the time to tell me! Well, ja ne mina-san! Atode atarashii chapters-wo yonde kudasai! (Please read the new chapters later!) Arigatou!


	39. Dark Child

My Crappy Life  
Well, since some of you asked for a sequel, and others asked to go on with the pointless blabber, I've decided to cut this is half and have half of this chapter to be a 'sequel' (I might create a sequel and put it as another story) and the short funny chapters too. See which one you like, and if you like the new format (Story/Sequel then funny chapters) then please tell me! I would really like to know how you feel about it.

Disclaimer: Owning Beyblade would be a great honor…  
But then again, I might be bombarded with fan-mail everyday…  
Ayumi: Beyblade is cool. Kai is cute, but I won't say he's mine…  
Kai: Better not.  
Kia: Lol. He doesn't another hyperactive fan-girl that chases him everywhere.  
Kai: …that isn't funny.  
Tyson: Why not?  
Kai: …you try walking down the street with all those girls clinging onto you and see if you make it out of there alive.  
Tyson: …err…I was asking Ayumi about her comment…not yours.  
Kai: …whatever.  
Ayumi: …well, for starters, Kai really isn't mine…and secondly, he IS cute.  
Kia: Kai isn't cute! …  
Tyson: Yeah!  
Kia: He's hot!  
Tyson: Ye—what…?  
Ayumi: …." …incest…ish…  
Kia: What!  
Ayumi: nvm.

My Crappy Life Sequel…which means, a new title!

Long Lost, Now Forgotten  
Chapter 1: Dark Child

_"They thought these names would be much easier to remember," Kia carried on.  
Who thought it would be easier to remember?" asked Kai.  
"Our parents," sais Kia.  
"Our parents?" repeated Kai, "Our?"  
"Yes," said Kia, "Our parents. We're twins Kai, you and I."  
"Twins?"  
"Yes," Kia smiled, "Twins."_

Kai gaped at Kia, not believing what she was saying, "Twins? How can that be?"  
"But it is true Kai," Kia insisted.  
"But…"  
But what Kai?"  
"This just changes some things…"  
"Well, not really, we just know that we're twins now, what's so bad about that?"  
"It's just something's bothering me…"  
"Like what?"  
"Like how did you ever find out that we're twins?"  
"Like I said, I did lots of research while I was gone," explained Kia.  
"Like what exactly?"  
"I went to visit Grandfather," said Kia, "He told me everything."  
"But why would he tell you the truth?"  
"He just did, he told me it was all a plan to take over the world," Kia started to explain, "I would be sent to live with some other rich and powerful family and then sent to the abbey to be trained. I was supposed to be part of the Demolition Boys, but the unfortunate event of me being kicked out happened, so I was never part of that team. Fortunately, I was taken in by Grandfather, (who didn't recognize me at the time) and ended back at the abbey. That time I was trained to be the abbey's secret weapon. I was called Kuraiko, trained to be emotionless and ruthless. Anyways, I escaped and ended up here after my parents' death, where I met you again."  
"You were the Dark Child?" Kai asked, "The one that wreaks terror upon every other blader who had ever crossed your path?"  
"Yes…wait, how did you know I was the Dark Child?"  
"Kuraiko means Dark Child, and you were the secret weapon of the abbey," said Kai.  
"Oh, well, everyone who knew me, and still recognizes me is either scared or want a rematch," said Kia, "It's really annoying."  
"I know what you mean," said Kai, "So, you wanna blade against me?"  
"You still blade?"  
"Yeah, it gives me something to do."  
"Oh…well…"  
"So? Wanna blade?"  
"Well…I actually stopped blading years ago," Kia said, embarrassed.  
"So you don't blade anymore."  
"No, but I do have my gear with me though, it's pretty ironic isn't it?"  
"Well, at least you can use it now," said Kai.  
"Can I practice for a bit?"  
"Sure. Let's go to the park."  
"Okay," said Kia as she and Kai headed in the direction of the park to start blading.  
As they neared the park, they heard a kid cry out and then start sobbing. They decided to go and see what was going on since there was also a huge crowd around the sobbing kid. When they got to the middle of the crowd and saw the sobbing kid, they found out what was wrong. The kid's blade was smashed to bits in front of him and an older looking was standing over him jeering at him. Kia started to get mad as she watched the older kid jeer the younger. She stomped up to the older kid and glared at him.  
"Hey you! Apologize to him!" she said sternly.  
"Ooh…what are you gonna do lady? Give me a spanking?" shot the kid.  
Kia got angrier towards the kid, "You better chow some more respect and apologize to the kid or I'll pummel you!"  
"You'll just be taken reported to the police," said the kid.  
"Just apologize!"  
"Why don't you calm down a bit Kia?" said Kai.  
"Calm down! You want me to calm down! You saw how this bully was being to the kid!" Kia yelled at Kai.  
Kai started to lose his cool a bit as he remembered how the kid was being treated, and because Kia yelled at him.  
"Kia Lilith Karina Kalinnikov!" Kai said sternly.  
"What do you want?" Kia replied, angered. She turned back to the bully and said, "How about this, I challenge you to a beybattle."  
"You against me? This'll be easy! Everyone knows girls aren't really good at sports, and you probably don't know how to blade," commented the bully.  
"Why you little…!" Kia started to chase the bully, but was stopped by Kai holding her back.  
"KIARA AIDEN HIWATARI!" he yelled, "You can settle this in the match, so stop wasting your energy."  
Kia calmed down, "Okay, focus on the battle…Well, I need to take a few minutes to get set up."  
"Go ahead, but you're still not going to beat me," said the bully.  
Kia took off her coat, pulled on her gloves/arm protectors (first season beyblade, like Kai's) and took out her silver rip cord, red and black with some silver launcher, and finally her blade. It was all black, red and silver, and in the middle was a bit, a hellcat called Takleih.  
The bully stopped grinning when he saw Kia's blade, it was all new looking and state-of-the-art gears. He then remembered that if the blade looked new then the blader couldn't have used it before, " So, you ready to lose?"  
Kia was facing the other direction and didn't answer, she was trying to remember all she was taught when she was at the abbey.  
"Rule one, never show emotion, be ruthless and have no mercy. Rule two, never leave traces of the opponent's blade after the battle, it must all be dust or there will be consequences. Rule three, your opponent is always your enemy, never your friend, do not fall for any mercy or surrendering tricks. Rule four, convert all anger and hatred into energy and feed it into your blade for more power. Rule five, never lose your cool, focus on your blade, feed it your all hatred and anger to win. Rule six, never ever lose to anyone, losing is not an option," Kia recited the six most important rules she was taught.  
"Hey, you, old lady!" called the bully.  
Kia turned around, all emotion completely wiped from her eyes, and a look of pure evil was written all over her face, she grinned evilly, "I'm ready, so bring it on kid."  
Both bladers held out their blades and launched on the count of three. Kia's blade (Takleih) dropped into the dish with a tremendous force, creating a massive crater in the middle, it then speeded up and around the bully's blade and pushed it along the edge of the dish. Takleih went back down and swung back up, knocking the oblivious blade out of the dish, thus ending the match. But instead of just stopping there, Takleih jumped out of the dish and landed on top of the bully's blade, grinding it to dust.  
Kia watched as the blade was ground to dust and finally said, "Takleih, return."  
Takleih returned to her hand and she looked down at the bully and said, "Let this be a lesson to you." She out Takleih, the ripcord and launcher back into her pocket, turned around to get her jacket from Kai and turned back around. This time, the emotionless female from before was back to the cheery person she is. A lot of kids were surprised at the sudden change but didn't say anything, lest the same thing happen to them that happened to the bully.  
Kia bent down to the younger kid, picked up the pieces of his broken blade and comforted him, "It's all right, you can get a new one."  
"I got this one for my birthday…and now it's ruined…mom'll kill me," sobbed the kid.  
"It's okay," said Kia, "Tell you what, we'll get you a new blade that's even better than this one, and you can keep these pieces at home. Who knows, you might be able to use these pieces one day for another blade."  
"You'll help me?" asked the kid.  
"No, not just me."  
"Who else?" asked the kid.  
Kai sighed, he knew what Kia was going to say, so he said it himself, "I will."  
The kid turned to Kai, "Really?"  
"Yes," sighed Kai.  
"Who are you?" asked the kid.  
"I'm Kia Kalinnikov," said Kia, "and he's…"  
"And I'm Kai, Kia's boyfriend." (lol! Back with this thing!)  
"I'm called Nathaniel, but you can call me Nat, or Nathan," said the kid.

TBC…

My Crappy Life: The Shorties and The Funnies  
Chapter 23: A Special Thanks

"Welcome folks to the annual…err…I mean random special thanks chapter for my story," said Ayumi, "I'm your host, Ayumi (or as some know me as, Aiden Lilith), and today we have some very special guests. But on with the SPECIAL THANKS; today I would like to thank especially MyOwnWorld (Sharon) for telling me that my story is great…repeatedly. This is this time's special thanks, tune in next time to see who the special thanks person will be. Next up we have an interview with the two main stars of the story, Kai and Kia."

Screen change to different background. Pale blue with hints of violet, sky background. Three comfy chairs around glass table with drinks on top.

"So, Kai, Kia, I am very glad to have the chance to interview you two," said Ayumi.  
"Well, I'm not," said Kai, "It's just a waste of time."  
"Shut up Kai!" Kia whispered, then turned to Ayumi, "Sorry about that. He's feeling grumpy today."  
"I see. Well, first question, this applies to both of you. Are you ever going to go out together?" asked Ayumi.  
Both interviewees cough and choke on drinks.  
"Excuse me?" said Kia, "Go out? With him? That's kinda crazy."  
"…I…" (Kai)  
"You did say that Kai is cute…and hot in this chapter's disclaimer," said Ayumi.  
"I didn't mean it!"  
"And you Kai," said Ayumi, "You said that you 'love' Kia in a past chapter."  
"…hey, it was part of the script!" protested Kai.  
"Maybe, but I've never seen you get 'that' emotional."  
"I had something in my eye…and I…I was drunk!" cried Kai, desperately.  
"Sure you were…" said Ayumi.  
"You were drunk? You're not even old enough to drink!" cried Kia.  
"…Aren't you both 21 years by now?" asked Ayumi.  
"…Oh yeah…," said Kia, while calming down, but still choking Kai.  
"Kia…can't breathe…need air," rasped Kai.  
"What did you say?" asked Kia absentmindedly.  
"AIR!…Need AIR!" Kai rasped louder.  
"Oh! Sorry," apologized Kia as she let go of Kai's throat.  
"Thank you…" gasped Kai.  
"Did I hear right?" said Ayumi, "Did I just hear Kai say 'thank you'?"  
"Yes you did, now shut up and don't bother me again," said Kai as he got up and stormed off camera.  
"Hey! Wait for me Kai! I need a ride back home too! And I don't have the keys! I gave them back to you remember?" called Kia as she followed Kai out.  
"Well, there you have it folks, today's interview. Stay tuned for more next time! I'm you host, Ayumi. And Good bye."

No time to sleep and take a break from all that work? Well, you can now call for an appointment to get Tyson to do your sleeping and breaks for you. All you have to do is pick up that phone, call this number and you'll be automatically scheduled for an appointment. Toll free number: 1-800-need-zzzs

TBC…good bye, good nite, sleep tight! Err…it's 1 in the morning right now…so yeah…


	40. Training Time!

Hiyaa allz! I kinda wanted to make this one part of the previous chapter, but I couldn't integrate it into it. So it'll be here in this chapter!

Ayumi: The disclaimer will not be found here…  
Tyson: Ayumi does not own Beyblade!  
Ayumi: Tyson! **real angry**  
Kai: She needs anger management classes…  
Kia: Do not provoke to her to get angry at you.

My Crappy Life  
Extra Chapter 30: World Champion?

"Kai! Wake up! You're going to be late for your meeting!" cried Kia.  
"Go away!" Kai called back.  
"It's important!"  
"What?"  
"Meeting! Team! Important!" Kia called.  
"Coming!" Kai called back as he got out of bed, he really wanted to sleep in that day. He rushed out of his room just to run into Kia, again, but not crashing down on top of her this time.

Ten minutes later…  
Kai went back to listening to Kenny talk about what to so during their winter vacation. There weren't any snow outside but it was pretty cold.  
"So, I say we train outside," said Kenny, "to get you all used to the weather."  
"NO!" cried Tyson.  
"I agree with him," said Max.  
"I don't really mind," said Rei.  
"I'd rather train alone," said Kai.  
"Okay, fine," said Kenny, "Kai can do his training here, Max, Tyson and Rei can do their training at Tyson's"  
"Why don't you all train here?" asked Kia, "It would be nice to have other people to talk to."  
"That's a great idea!" cried Tyson and Max.  
"No, that's a terrible idea," said Kai.  
"Why not?" asked Kia, "It'd be a change of scenery and environment."  
"That'd be great," said Hilary, "By the way, will you be here?"  
"Not all the time," said Kia.  
"Why not?" asked Hilary, Tyson and Max.  
"I have to t---" Kia was cut off by Kai.  
"It's none your business," said Kai.  
"C'mon Kai, we were just curious," whined Tyson.  
"I said—" this time Kai was cut off.  
"I have to do other things," said Kia, "Like help Kai with his homework."  
"Kai needs help in school?" Tyson repeated in disbelief.  
"He could just ask me or Kenny if he needed help," said Hilary.  
"Actually, he can't," said Kia.  
"Why not?"  
"He's taking quantum physics, sixth year university math and all that crap right now," explained Kia with a crooked smile.  
"Whoa," said Tyson, Max, Rei.  
"…" Hilary was speechless.  
"Tell me Kai, what do they teach?" asked Kenny, who was obviously interested.  
"No."  
"Why—" Kenny was cut off.  
"And how are you helpful," Hilary asked Kia.  
"I took whatever he's taking a few years ago and got bored of it," said Kia.  
"You're my hero!" Kenny chirped.  
"She's the genius in the family," admitted Kai, "I never did keep up with her."  
"And now you will," said Kia.  
"And you're still in school?" asked Hilary.  
"For fun and to be a normal teenage girl," said Kia.  
"Oh."  
"I also have to do some other things," said Kia.  
"Like?"  
"Hmm. Stuff," said Kia.  
"Like?"  
"I beyblade."  
"Really?" said Tyson, now this was something he knew.  
"For fun."  
"How good are you?"  
"Good enough for a beginner."  
"She's a former world champion," Kai said bluntly blowing Kia's cover.  
"Really?" Tyson was really interested now.  
"No! Kai's lying!" protested Kia.  
"Can I see your blade?" asked Kenny.  
"Sure," said Kia handing her blade over.  
"This is a very nice blade," commented Kenny, "Hmmm…no bit."  
"Uh, yeah, Kai inherited it," Kia said.  
"Oh."  
"I'm not a former world champ," said Kia.  
"Now you're lying," said Kai.  
"Am not!"  
"Why don't you just have a beybattle with Tyson, Rei or Max?" suggested Hilary.  
"What about me?" said Kai.  
"You'd lose on purpose to prove your point," said Hilary.  
"Damn."  
"Sure," said Kia as she readied her blade.  
"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" cried Tyson. Both Kia and Tyson launched their blades down into the beydish that just happened to be there in the room.  
Kia's blade just spun in one spot not moving, but as Dragoon went in for an attack, it disappeared and reappeared back to its original spot in the dish. Dragoon missed. Dragoon once again went in for an attack but stopped before colliding into Kia's blade and disappeared then reappearing on the opposite side and attacked from there. It was over, or so Tyson thought, as soon Dragoon struck, Kia's blade disappeared and counter- attacked from behind, gently knocking Tyson's blade out of the dish, but at an incredible speed and with force. Tyson lost! His blade whipped right past his face and into the wall behind him. Everyone stood speechless, until Rei piped up.  
"Umm…that was amazing Kia!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that was great," said Tyson, "But sorry about the wall."  
"No big," said Kia.  
"I told you she was a former world champ," said Kai.  
"Am not! That could be attained through rigorous training everyday!" cried Kia.  
"I did that but never got that strong," said Rei.  
"And she doesn't even have a bit," said Kenny.  
"Then why don't you all just follow me to the training room?" said Kia.  
"Okay then."  
The bladebreakers all followed Kia down three flights of stairs to the 'basement' where the training room was located. As soon as they all entered, Kia turned the lights on. They all gasped, except Kai, at all the equipment inside the room, it was like a mini gym for Olympic athletes!

Ayumi: This is all for this one then…  
Tyson: It's so huge!  
Kia: Uhh… Tyson?  
Tyson: Yeah?  
Kia: Save that for the next chapter.  
Tyson: Oh, ok.


	41. Prequel

As you all should know by now, I am considering a sequel…actually, I'm just too lazy to upload the sequel and post it as a new story. Lol, sorry guys, and girls, you'll have to wait for me to stop being lazy and get the sequel onto my comp then onto I say this every time, for every chapter at the beginning of my story and I'm really getting sick and tired of doing this every time. No I do not own Beyblade.  
Ayumi: This sucks…I have provincials, and I really hate tests.  
Tyson: It's not our problem.  
Ayumi: I also have a Japanese final…  
Tyson: Don't you like Japanese?  
Ayumi: No.  
Kia: Why not?  
Kai: And here we thought she just loves Japanese.  
Ayumi: Yeah right. I hate it with passion.  
Kia: Why'd you take the course in the first place then?  
Ayumi: For the obvious.  
Kai: Which would be…?  
Ayumi: It's the easiest course I have at school.  
All: Oh.

My Crappy Life  
Preview for the Sequel (hmm…then should I just use prequel instead?)

"All right people!" called Ayumi(moi), "Now, this episode you are going to find out about the sequel. And then after that, I have the main cast of the sequel join me in an interview about the sequel."  
-Screen turns to a trailer (like movies trailers, not the ones that people stay in)-  
"Kai! We have to leave now!" called a woman's voice, "We're going to be late if you don't get here right now!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kai called back. He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could in his very uncomfortable tuxedo/business suit (which do you prefer?). He looked towards the direction of the door where a woman dressed in a blood/rose red (I know some people don't like blood, so I used rose as well) evening dress was standing. She had on white gloves that reached her elbows, diamond earrings and necklace and her hair was held in a bun halfway behind and on top of her head held tight with a diamond encrusted hair tie. She was wearing red heels, holding a silver purse and was just putting on a beautiful fur coat. She looked up at Kai and said, "Well, come on dear, let's go."  
Kai followed the woman out the door before she turned around and called for Gustov, the butler. Gustov came rushing to the door, "Yes Mistress? You called?"  
"Yes Gustov. Can you make sure if they're asleep?"  
"Yes Mistress, I just checked up on them," answered the butler.  
"Oh, thank you Gustov," sighed the woman before turning around and heading to the limo.  
-Camera turns back to Ayumi-  
"Well folks, can you guess who 'they' are?" asked Ayumi, "The ones the woman asked if they are asleep. Find out as you keep reading. And is Kai a father now?"  
-Screen changes back-  
Two hours after Kai and the woman leaves, there was a crying sound from the second floor. Gustov goes up to check what the matter was. Upon entering the room, he saw a little girl sitting on her bed and crying her eyes out. He immediately walked over to the girl and started to try and comfort her. The just started to cry more.  
"Now tell me what's wrong, young miss Akari," said Gustov.  
"I want –sob- my –sob- mommy!" the girl cried.  
"Well, she'll be back later," said Gustov.  
"I want my mommy now!" the girl cried, then she suddenly started hiccupping as well.  
"Well, why don't we call her?" suggested Gustov.  
The girl nodded her head and stopped crying. She followed Gustov downstairs to the telephone and waited for Gustov to call her mommy.  
"Hello?" the woman answered.  
"This is Gustov Mistress, sorry to bother you, but Miss Akari wishes to speak to you," said Gustov.  
"Oh, okay, put her on."  
Gustov handed the phone to Akari, "Mommy?"  
"Yes, what is it honey?"  
"I want mommy."  
"Mommy's here, what is it?"  
"I want mommy home."  
"Mommy'll be home later honey."  
"I want mommy…"  
"Don't worry honey mommy'll be home later, okay?"  
"…soon?"  
"Yes honey, soon. Now go back to bed and wait for mommy okay?"  
"Okay," said Akari, smiling as she handed the phone to Gustov. Gustov put the phone back down and started to bring Akari back to bed and read a story to her. She soon fell asleep during the story (probably cuz the story's boring!)  
Twenty minutes later the front doors opened and the woman walked back in with Kai behind her. She immediately headed towards her daughter's room and found that Akari had already fallen asleep. She went over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and started to leave when she heard Akari.  
"Mommy?"  
The woman turned around, "Hey honey, what is it?"  
"Can I sleep with mommy tonight?" asked Akari.  
"Sure honey, why don't you grab some of your stuffed animals with you?" suggested the woman as she left the room and to her own to change into a tank top and shorts. (I wear a tank top and shorts to bed too.) Minutes later Akari showed up at the door with a stuffed monkey and raccoon. She went over to the edge of the bed, put her animals on then climbed on herself. Her mother then also climbed in, on one side of the bed, while Akari was in the middle, and yes, Kai was on the other side already asleep.   
-Camera turns to Ayumi-  
"So now you know who one of the girls is, and that Kai IS a father, now you just need to know who the other girl is as well as the mother," said Ayumi, "But guess what? Akari's mother has a love rival, someone called Marina who happens to be her ex-best friend. Now what could Marina possibly do to take the 'love' of her life for herself and harm Akari's mother at the same time?"  
-Screen changes back-  
"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" called Akari. Kai shot up out of bed and saw that it was his daughter making all the noise, he then looked over and saw his 'wife' still sound asleep. He then turned back to Akari and put a finger up to his lips to tell Akari to be quiet. Akari quieted down, Kai smiled at her.  
"What's going on?" asked a voice from the door, "Who's making all that noise?"  
Kai lifted Akari from the bed and to the door and set her down on the floor, turning around to close the door. Then he turned back to Akari and another girl, "Shh…We have to be very quiet now. Your mother is still sleeping. She's very tired from work yesterday."  
"Okay," said Akari, "Can we make mommy a surprise breakfast?"  
"Sure kiddo," said Kai as he lifted Akari to his shoulders and walked down the stairs to the kitchen with the other girl walking in front.  
"What should we make for mother?" asked the girl.  
"What do you think she'll like Magdalena?" asked Kai.  
"Pancakes!" cried Akari.  
"With caramel sauce instead of syrup!" said Magdalena.  
"Well, let's start making the pancakes."  
Fifteen minutes later the mother came downstairs to the dining hall and found her entire family already gathered there.  
"Surprise!" cried Magdalena and Akari, Kai just smiled.  
"Wow, thank you," said the mother as she sat down and started eating, "This is good. Is it your father's special recipe?"  
"Yup! We helped!" said Akari.  
"Mistress Hiwatari!" cried Gustov, "Urgent message for you!"  
"What is it?"  
"Your grandfather just died!" cried Gustov.  
"My grandfather?" repeated the mother, her eyes narrowed a bit.  
"What's wrong mother?" asked Magdalena, "Are you not sad your grandfather passed away?"  
"No, Gustov please take Akari and Magdalena out to the park to play? Kai and I have some business to take care of."  
"Yes Mistress," said Gustov, "Come along children."  
After they left the mother just sat back down on her seat in the dining hall. She sighed, "Well, we won't have to worry about grandfather bothering us anymore."  
"That's true," said Kai, "But what about Magdalena?"  
"We can tell her later on Kai."  
"How about we go to the park as well Kia?" suggested Kai.  
"If it's for a beybattle then count me in," said Kia, "Why don't we dress like when we were teens? I mean, we don't exactly look like 25 years; we pretty much still look 18 or something. Remember I was mistaken for an 19 year old at the party yesterday?"  
"Oh yeah, that was really interesting," said Kai.  
"Well, let's get changed," said Kia.  
-Camera turns to Ayumi-  
"Well, you want more of this?" asked Ayumi, "I know Kai is out of character, but this is just the beginning. When Magdalena runs away and Akari disappears, Kai will revert back to his old self again, Kia on the other hand will turn a bit like the emotionless Kai. Anyway, on with the interview."  
"Hiyaa all!" called Kia.  
"Hi," uttered Kai.  
"Bonjour," said Marina.  
"Hola!" said Magdalena.  
"Ni hao," said Akari.  
"Yes, and konnichiwa to all of you too," said Ayumi, "Now, today we're only interviewing Kia and Kai, so everyone else can scram!"  
All leave except Kai and Kia.  
"I only have one question today."  
"Good," said Kai.  
"What is it like being Kia's husband so far in 'Entrapped'?"  
"Not too bad, except the way that I'm so out of character for the most part of the story, near the ending it's more things about our past and I return to normal out of character me as Akari is found and Magdalena returns."  
"So Kia, how is it being Kai's wife?"  
"Tiring."  
"How?"  
"I don't get a lot of sleep on and off set."  
"Why?"  
"Because Akari IS my real daughter and I do have to care for her in both the story and in life."  
"Oh? Akari is your daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Who's the father?"  
"…err….umm…" Kia blushed.  
"Is it Kai?"  
Kia blushes even more.  
"Okay then, what about Magdalena then?"  
"She's a very talented child actor we hired to play the part of the daughter who doesn't know she's adopted and that she's also the niece of mine in the story."  
"You and Kai are married in the story, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Then that would make you two incest because you two are twins in the story."  
"Yes, that's what it seems to be, but we're only twins because I was adopted into the family too early to ever find out who my real parents were, also we have the same blood type and we trained together, which means we know each others blading moves by heart."  
"What about in life?"  
"I'm an actress with a child and husband," said Kia, "I'm also a blader, and yes, my blade is a Hellcat named Takleih."  
"Well thank you Kia, and Kai, and that concludes our show tonight," said Ayumi, "by the way, is Kai your husband in life?"  
"…er….umm…." Kia blushes.  
"Goddamnit Kia, I'll just answer for you if you cant," said Kai, "Yes I am her husband."  
"And you started dating when you were…16?"  
-Camera is turned to commercial due to violence happening-  
Your kids wont listen to what you want them to do? Well, you can just call for Hilary and she'll threaten your kids into working really for fear of her training of doom! Call now! Toll free number: 1-800-bad-kids or visit the website nite to all, and to all sweet dreams This is Ayumi and it's late. Very late….


	42. Special Thank You Chapter

My Crappy Life

Well, this is just to thank all those people who've read my story thus far, I'm very grateful for all your feed back, it's nice knowing that there are people who like my stories, even those who don't like it either. Well, it's been two years since this story has ended, and I hope that you'll all enjoy the new ones that I'll be putting up in the future!

For all those people who've been asking for pictures of what Kia would like, I'm very sorry for not replying sooner, but the files were too large and takes forever to attach to emails. So I'm very sorry about that, but now I have some of the pictures uploaded onto a site (FAC) and I hope you'll enjoy them. Here's the link to my gallery:

triple w, dot, fanart-central, dot, net, slash (/), user, hyphen, Alexis, underscore, Hoheimer, dot, php

or you could go to my profile and find the link to my fanart profile page and go from there.

sorry that I can't give you the direct link to the pictures, but it is mainly because I don't have it out in front of at the time. Gomen ne minna. The picture of Kia and Kai should be on p.6 or 7.

Now that all the formalities are over with, I'd like to introduce this little 'Special Chapter' as a thank you to all the readers. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, then it'd be major chaos.

Special Thank You Chapter

Chapter Title: Fantasy

"Wait! Where are we going?" Kia asked as she was pulled along the road by Kai, blindfolded, heading somewhere.

"It's a surprise," Kai answered, walking even faster than before.

"Hey! You're going too fast! I can't keep up like THIS!" Kia cried back towards Kai urgently, "I mean, you blindfolded me! I can't see where I'm going like this!"

"Don't worry, we're on even ground, there's no possible way for you to fall," Kai sighed as he reluctantly slowed down his pace anyway.

"Thank you," Kia was quite thankful when she felt the pace slowing a bit. There was a moment of silence before she talked out loud again, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Kai replied right away, eagerness showed in his voice.

"How much longer?" asked Kia, starting to complain, "My eyes are starting to hurt, you tied the cloth way too tight."

"Quit complaining Kia," Kai said back to Kia, looking annoyed, "I said we're almost there didn't I?"

"Yeah? So?" Kia shot back, not convinced that she would be taking the uncomfortable cloth off any sooner.

"We're here," Kai announced as he took the cloth off from covering Kia's eyes. The first thing that Kia saw was just pitch black, she was confused, Kai wanted to show her some pitch black room? Suddenly bright lights were turned on, causing Kia to wince slightly at the sudden brightness that were emitted from the white lights.

"SURPRISE!" was cheered from throughout the room as confetti and spray foam were flying through the air. Kia was dumbstruck, what was going on?

"Um…" Kia started, but not knowing what to say.

"Happy birthday Kia!" cried her friends, all cheering, smiling and happy.

"Um… thanks," was all Kia could muster through all the shock. A surprise birthday party? So this was what Kai was so excited about showing her? She didn't have anymore time to think as her friends started to crowd around her, each talking to her all at the same time, making it impossible for her to answer every one of them properly as one question was asked before she could finish answering the one before.

"So, what do you think?" asked Kai, grinning lightly at her.

"Hmm… I can do much better," Kia smirked back at him, "After all, I'm the sociable one, unlike you. Getting you to do this much must've been 'tiring' eh?"

"Tiring? Says who?" Kai smirked as well, walking away to the corner where all the presents were piled up and pulled one out.

"Like I said, I could do much better with surprises, after all, how many times have I surprised you before huh?" Kia boasted as she walked up behind Kai, smiling, waiting for Kai's reply to her boast.

"We'll see," Kai sighed as he turned around and handed a neatly gift wrapped box. "Here, happy birthday."

Owari.

I thank you for continuing on,

Walking down this path you've taken.

Never giving up along the way,

Even though you've faced many trials.

I know that you would never fail

As long as you just believe.

Crap, had to cut out part of it cuz it went screwy…XP


End file.
